Just a Slytherin
by Scamasax
Summary: AU since book four. What if Umbridge had been against the Slytherin population at Hogwarts instead of the Gryffindors? Centers on Draco Malfoy and his friends from the fifth year. Canon parings but not until later chapters. Rating may go up later.
1. Or Perhaps in Slytherin

Disclaimer:

I do not own harry potter or anything related to it, I write this story for fun.

This story is AU as of book four, and centers on Draco and the other Slytherins.

Lucius and Narcissa are not Death eaters, Lucius was under imperio during the first war.

**Prologue: **_**"...Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends"**_

It had been a really long day for one Draco Malfoy, heir to the entire Malfoy fortune and currently at his fifth year at Hogwarts. The school had never really been a second home to him as he knew it were to many others, but on the other hand he had never despised the place either, at least not before now. Things had changed drastically since last year, not at all in a pleasant way.

He rubbed the back of his neck in thought as he made it past the last turn and had his destination. He pretended not to notice, but the blond could see Gregory visibly tense at the mere sight of that dammed wall. Not that he blamed him at all, but it didn't help his own nerves in the least.

And to think that this wariness was caused by one person alone was hard to believe even if you knew it to be a fact. He couldn't help but to long back to easier times, admittedly those time weren't quite right on his kind either, but as they say, 'Rather the devil you know'.

And found himself really missing that devil.

His steps dragged as they came closer to the wall. It was hard to understand that the year had started out so fine, it had been _normal_. There had been changes yes, and many of them right from the beginning, but he hadn't noticed anything wrong about a few new regulations before it escalated. Umbridge was her name, the strangest character he had ever seen. In his own opinion, it was like she wasn't really all there, but it wasn't a view he dared speak out loud, not in the present circumstances anyway.

Originally he had taken her presence as another poor choice of teacher by the headmaster, but it later showed to be quite a bit worse than that. She had apparently been send here by the minister of magic himself.

Not at all a comforting thought given her recent track record.

He had tried asking his father about what this all meant, but had not really gotten a clear answer. He didn't know, and that very fact made this entire affair a bit more curious, and not in a good way. Especially since Father had made it quite clear that now was the time to practice laying low. He had told his son to avoid getting any attention until he had found out was this was all about. Draco couldn't really blame his father for being worried, not after the rumors that kept circling this summer.

The dark lord was back, or so they said.

At the very start of the summer vacation, signs had begun to appear, if you knew what to look for. Most who had lived through the first war did. It started with thefts and then moved on to disappearances, _many_ disappearances, and then they started finding people murdered. Father had pulled him aside to have a word with him concerning the current state of affairs. It had taken a few hours for father to tell, and a few weeks to swallow, so to speak.

Those who had been murdered were usually former Griffindores and Ravenclaws, but those who disappeared had all been in Slytherin. Needless to say, Draco had not been allowed to leave the house but for a few time, and when he did he was always accompanied by both his parents.

Time before that conversation seemed lifetimes away, because after that, everything changed. The world wasn't safe anymore. He knew it was silly but he saw enemies everywhere in the shadows, and not without reason. People continued disappearing and the murders escalated. To make matters worse, Draco's father wasn't the only one who had noticed the pattern, but they drew other conclusions. At the end of the summer a very hostile public opinion had risen towards the Slytherins, former and current

In his paranoia Fudge had started to target random Slytherins no matter their standing and throwing them into Azkaban. Draco was quite certain that the minister did this to project an image that the situation was being handled. It was also quite clear that if the minister actually caught someone guilty, it would be due to luck more that skill. Those who were to powerful to be treated like that simply 'disappeared', whenever that was disappearance was caused by the dark lord or the ministry was impossible to say. Either way, none of those were heard from again.

Furthermore, there were also some very unpleasant rumours circling, concerning some 'experimental' interrogations that the Aurors were supposedly performing on 'suspects'. Hopefully those remained that, rumours, but one could never be certain.

All in all Those rumours were the most disturbing, because Draco knew for a fact that it was not all lies. One Auror in particular- Stevens was his name- had taken a worrisome interest in father. Stevens was the worst of the lot, shortly followed by a man called Smith. Stevens' right-hand man. If Smith took notice to you, then Stevens was not far behind.

And one does not want to be noticed by Stevens.

Auror Edgar Stevens had the top record hit rate for Death eaters, despite of his young age. It might have something to do with the fact that none of his victims were coherent, after he was done with them. After a 'session' with him all of them was eager to admit anything, just to get away from him, which was probably why he had never caught anyone that hadn't been proved a deatheater by confession. Bellatrix was one of his captures.

According to Lucius, she had been a deatheater, a very active one at that, and suspected of murdering many people… but she had not been insane, not before Stevens and his men. It was not a comforting thought that those very men were trying to ensnare Draco could not help being worried despite knowing that his father had a certain flair for wiggling out of trouble. But would that be enough?

After all, the unforgivable curses were only 'unforgivable' if you weren't an Auror.

So as much, as it irritate him, he was going to do as father said and lay low. He was doing a rather good job if he may say so himself. Draco had already passed scarhead twice today without saying anything vindictive. Though it was so very tempting…

The blond had originally thought that this year could at best be boring without his daily activity of Pothead bashing. That was before he meet the pink monster and the change she brought with her.

Apparently there was to be no spell training whatsoever in defence against the dark arts, spells which would have proven nice to known in the future. Legal hexes were after all, much easier to get away with using 'accidently' if it came down to that. Regrettably that was only the tip of the iceberg. One decree after another was posted in front of the great hall almost every single day now. It infuriated him that half them were there because Potter couldn't keep his blasted mouth shut!

It was worst on the Slytherins, even the slightest hint of disobedience and they were confined with that bloody quill of hers for hours on end. But to be fair the other houses wasn't exactly getting special treatment either. He knew for a fact that Potter had had the displeasure of that a few times. Draco himself had magically, no pun intended, avoided such a session, but it was hard pressed. Draco knew it couldn't be long before it was his turn and he was really not looking forward to it, especially after Pansy's graphic tale of her meeting.

He shuddered inwardly at the thought. Her hand was scarred with the words 'I will never disobey' perhaps forever. Hopefully that would not happen, but it was not possible to tell so early. Blaise had stayed behind in the common room with Pansy, trying to treat the hand with a salve of some kind Blaise had brought with him from home. They had all intended to stay with her as a silent support, but when knowledge got to them that another decree had been agreed upon they had to investigate

Gregory, himself and Astoria were on their way to the great hall to see the daily decree. It had become a strange sort of ritual that the three Slytherins dutifully completed. Some of the other houses chose to disregard the decrees entirely, which was understandable of course but also very unwise. A problem did not disappear simply because it was ignored.

He stopped his line of thought as he stood in front of the wall. It was practically bursting with decrees at this point. He couldn't help but wonder, what the pink menace would do once she ran out of space. They were already hard to read as it were, giving their odd placement. Gregory, being the tallest of them, craned his neck in an attempt to see the new decree.

"What does the new one say?" Draco asked and gazed up on the wall, because he was unable to see it himself from this position. _What more can that blasted woman come up with?_ He raged inwardly.

"There's not one, but two this time" Gregory answered in his 'matter – of – fact' voice. Many took him to be slow thinking and that really wasn't fair. He took more time pondering over a question, true enough, but the deductions he came up with were better than most. He used a lot of his time thinking over a problem before he responded, and people automatically took that as a sign of poor intelligence. He _was_ poor at potions, but that was because it required quick thinking and a just as quick hand to match.

After a few moments Gregory declared that he couldn't see what it was all about, only that two had been posted instead of merely one. That left one option.

"Astoria if you would?" Nodding the blonde fourth year witch took out her wand and casted _Wingardium leviosa_ on him. With directions from Gregory, the white blond Slytherin was lifted safely up to the two new decrees. Draco tried this a few times, but it never became comfortable. Hanging in thin air 5 meters above a very hard stone floor was not as much fun as it might sound. He directed his gaze to the decrees to get it over with. To his surprise one of them banned all groups of more than 3 people at all times.

_What are we going to do at feasts then? Go in teams? _He thought annoyed and puzzled at the same time, and turned his gaze to the other new decree.

The other decree was far more disturbing, the matter in question was 'the inquisitor squad'. Supposedly, it was a group of henchmen who would only be answering to 'pinky' herself and would be enforcing her laws. The realisation of what would mean for them in the future, was not a pleasant one. This did not bode well for the Slytherins, or the Gryffindors for that matter. The only real security they had had thus far was the fact the Umbrigde couldn't be everywhere. Mostly they could ignore the decrees because there wasn't anyone to enforce them. But not anymore it seemed.

A few weeks into the first semester Draco and a group of the older Slytherins had gathered and agreed upon taking turns at escorting first years to their classes. Umbridge had taken an unhealthy interest in them for some reason perhaps she saw them as easy marks. Draco didn't know why, but she seemed to be singeling them out for some reason. They had tried to thwart this by trying to ensure that they didn't break any of the dammed decrees, and so far it had been working. With the new 'law' that would become more difficult.

They would have to have another meeting about this development soon, he admitted to himself. They had to discuss these decrees. Especially the inquisitor squad needed attention. With some practice it was quite easy to avoid Umbridge, Filch _and_ his bloody cat. But with a bunch of tattle tales around that would be more difficult.

After what she had done to the first years, no decent Slytherin would willingly pair up with her. Draco deducted that the same was evident for the red/gold population, due to what she kept doing to Potter, but the rest…

Ravenclaw was widely known for their brightness and right now the smart thing to do would be signing up with the pink terror and Hufflepuff… they really had no restrictions. They were loyal to each other of course but to no one else. One of the reasons why that house had a bad reputation.

Draco had not realized he was down on the ground again, before his feet unexpectedly touched the ground. A nod towards the great hall explained. Further down the hall, Filch had begun enforcing the new decrees with vigour he rarely showed in other work related areas. He had cornered a small group of Ravenclaws and was busy for the moment,

"We have a problem." Draco said in a serious tone. He quickly explained the new decrees to his friends before the caretaker got to them. He noted that several from other houses edged closer to listen. There was uproar when the blond told of the first one and an uncomfortable silence at the other. To enforce his growing concerns some of the Hufflepuff looked as if they were considering the proposal to join the inquisitorial squad. After a whispered agreement upon meeting later in the common room, the Slytherins scattered in-groups of two.

-[pagebreak]-

Today's first lesson was defence against the dark arts, a class none really bothered studying for. As Granger so elegantly put it, no thinking was required in that class. Honestly, all 'defence' was narrowed down to complete inactivity. Apparently all one had to do was stand still, close your eyes and all the nasty buggers would go away. It would be nice if that was really true but somehow he doubted it. Instead they got a nice book about nothing at all. It was childrens' stuff really, that only went as far as describing the creature but not venturing into the area of what one should do when cornered by said beasty.

In short you only learned enough to know _what_ it the creature before it ate you.

In practise the class was mostly about keeping you head down and turn the pages once in a while. Honestly, you didn't even have to actually read them. Irritatingly enough, with her hovering around, you couldn't even use the time constructive, like getting a nice nap. Sill the lesson had a set patteren to it. First they would read in complete silence, but usually, at some point during the lesson, Potter would start complaining about some recent decree, or the dark lord, and make things worse than they already were.

Though that can hardly be possible at this point he ad mitted to himself and turned another page with disinterest. He knew for personal experience though, that that was not the case, Pothead always had a way of making everything worse, always. It was an irritation skill he seemed to have been born with.

He shook him head to chase the thoughts away, he had other things to do. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and noted the Umbrigde was occupied elsewhere. Slowly he opened his notebook. Thanks to a very convenient charm Draco could write the other Slytherins through it and warn them of the new decrees. The charm connected him to the head girl and all the Slytherin prefects. Almost immediately there was a response from Silva Witu, the seventh year Slytherin head girl. With a few short messages disguised as notes, they decided upon a meeting later that day.

This meeting was exclusively for prefects and Seventh years, with only the exception of Astoria Greengrass who knew all the lower years personally. They would be meeting in the kitchen, because no one ever went there, and Umbridge properly thought it was below her to be found in such a place.

Draco quickly whisked the writing away, as the pink menace strutted past his table, he kept his eyes fixed on the text as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. Not wishing to test his luck he closed the notebook and put it away. One never knew.

They were finally released after what felt like years and every single student almost ran from the place in their eagerness to get away. Draco could not exactly blame them for it since he was doing likewise, though at a more dignified pace.

-[page break]-

The rest of the classes, ancient runes and potions, flew past and before he knew it, it was evening. He met up with Astoria whom he had promised to escort her to the kitchen since she had never been there before. She stod at the entrance waiting for him when he came down from the dormitories

"Have the others already left?" he asked and threw a look around the room. It was mostly empty this time of night, but a few were still up. Those that were still up were reading, the sixth years had a test in transfigurations coming morning.

She nodded "Only just, Pansy said that she would save us a seat. Shall we go? I do not want to be late." She shot a glaze at the great long case clock that stood at the far end of the common room.

"Very well, follow me." He motioned toward the hidden wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin house and the pair disappeared into the corridor.

Had they only have had to reach the kitchen by normal means it would not have taken nearly as long, but it was different time so they had to make use of plenty of the hidden corridors. When such a corridor was not provided, they moved as fast as they could and kept to the shadows, just in case. Admittedly it was not particularly harder to avoid detection these days than it had been before, but the consequences were so much more severe if one was caught.

Fortunately on one discovered the two, and soon they found themselves before the hidden entrance to the kitchen.

"This is an odd picture." Astoria frowned at touched aforementioned picture carefully, in wonder. The fruit basket was completely still a rarity in the wizarding world. "Why does it not move?"

The fifth-year didn't honestly know actually, that strange type of painting was the only one of its kind he had ever seen. He had always found it very strange after he discovered it in his second year. He had asked father but he didn't know either. For some reason, the Hogwarts kitchen was located behind a strange painting that didn't move at all. The blond had always thought that it was really strange picture, and also a bit scary. It was a dead picture.

"Something must have gone wrong when they made it, I am not certain." He reached out and tickled one of the fruits, and that made the painting swing open. "It _is_ weird though." He added after a pause.

After having passed the painting in the corridor the two Slytherins made it inside, they were almost the last to arrive but luckily not _the_ last. Hey came upon a warm lit room that was bursting with activity. The elves seemed to be beside themselves in joy, every single one was practically bursting with excitement at having so many students as guests.

"I said no thank you!" Some sixth year prefect tried to no avail as he was presented with a small mountain of candy. Not at all bothered by a few protest The small figures were running around carrying plates with a great variety. A plate came by the two newcomers and only after spending five seconds in the room they had a plateful of delicacies and a butterbeer for each hand. Rosier, a sixth year prefect that simply could not say no to a pair of huge elf eyes, found himself stuffed with every sweet Draco knew of – and some he never heard of.

Hopefully the poor bloke wouldn't burst, it would be hard to get that out of the carpet.

A few minutes later the last had showed up, and headgirl Witu stepped forward and spoke.

"Good evening my fellow Slytherins, first I want to thank you all for coming here at such a small notice. We have much to discuss, especially concerning the first year arrangement now that we can only be seen in a limited number. We also need to speak of the new inquisition of which I urge you to share whatever knowledge you have."

And with that, the meeting had begun. It lasted for four hours but in the end it, it was agreed that all students from the fifth year and up should accompany one first to third year. They would each be assigned one but should be prepared to assist others if needed be. A list of timetables was passed around so that each first year was either assigned to a seventh year, or a prefect.

The other lower years was placed with a fifth or a Sixth year. The fourth years, it was decided, could handle themselves provided that they ran in-groups of three. One Seventh-year was assigned to checking up on them before each class as a precaution.

Draco himself was assigned a first year named Mafalda Viperin, a girl born from a reunion between a muggle and a squib related to the Weasleys. She was a nice enough girl, a bit of a troublemaker perhaps but sweet all the same.

After speaking with his mother the blond had discovered at that was not quite true. The 'muggle' in cuestion was not completely a muggle but had a grandmother who also was a squib. So in truth she was the offspring of two squibs.

Did that make her a pureblood? Draco couldn't help but wonder and if indeed that was the case maybe all mudbloods were in truth halfbloods? It would explain why magical ability seeming appeared in muggle families. Draco broke his odd chain of thought as the meeting moved on to the true agenda, the inquisition.

"The inquisition is a group we _have_ to take seriously... even if it is very likely that it will be consisting of Hufflepuffs" Witu said, the last part was added as an afterthought and amused laughter rose from the crowd. When they had quieted down again the Head girl continued.

"Of what I have been able to discover, it seems that it is indeed _the-most-loyal_ house of Hufflepuff that will join up in this group-." She stressed the 'most loyal' with barely disguised contempt."- along with a few of the older Ravenclaw students." There was a barely contained uproar at the last part. The Slytherins had always felt somewhat of a kinship to the house of the raven, and for them to have sided with _her_ so early was a shock. Draco had expected it to happen in time, but not so soon.

"And what of the Gryffindorks?" Someone asked in the crowd, and silence soon fell upon the kitchen once again.

"Only a small number among the Gryffindors have chosen to side with Umbridge, a few sixth and seventh years no more." That was somewhat of a relief, the Gryffindorks were already favoured, and they did not need more power than they already had.

"But-!" Witu said with pride in her entire demeanour. "-Not a single student of our house have joined." The blond Prefect smiled at that, at least Slytherin house was united, and he shared that sentiment with the other Slytherins.

Witu stepped back and another seventh year, started to speak of the details of the inquisitorial squad, and what power they in reality held. It did go past Draco that the seventh year told them so with trepidation.

According o him, each member of that witch hunt- no pun intended- had higher authority than a Prefect. They were allowed to take points, give detentions and they did not have to follow any the decrees Umbridge had made. Luckily the head girl of Slytherin was still of higher rank than them, at least presently.

Unfortunately, it was very little that could be done about it at the moment, they couldn't even go to the headmaster since he was never there. And anyway, it wasn't as if he would ever help a Slytherin over his precious Gryffindors if it came down to that, and unfortunately there _were_ Gryffindors in the inquisition.

No, the only one they could truly go to was Professor Snape, but none dared to call on him in fear of that Umbridge would remove him if they did. The event of what happen to Trelawney a few days ago was still clear in mind. They all suspected that headmaster Dumbledore would not give professor Snape the same liberty so they had to keep him out of it.

The meeting ended with a huge buffet that Draco was sure hadn't been there when they got there. With some among their number practically stuffed with sweets, the top of Slytherin house left the kitchen in pairs by different routes. Not that there was much of a risk of being caught, Witu had made sure that only Slytherin prefects were assigned on patrol this night.

To be continued


	2. There's not a single witch or wizard

Chapter 1 - _'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin'_

During the week Draco had to reevaluate his earlier statement of the current conditions in the school. He had not thought that things could get much worse, how very wrong he was.

The inquisition grew to alarming number as the days passed, and they were relentless in their pursuit of rule breakers. Even if most of those rule were made up especially for the occasion. It was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid breaking regulation, simply because one could not possibly remember all of them.

On Tuesday the 'no proximity' rule was granted followed shortly by 'no hexes or study-groups'. The best tactic was to avoid the inquisition whenever possible, that was the only way to be certain. That is, if you weren't a part of the inquisition, they didn't have to follow any of those bloody rules.

Despite the increasing problems the blond Slytherin made sure only to write the most necessary to his parents. Draco was quite sure that none of the owl that left this place did so without having the letter they carried censored and there was talk of removing the owls completely. Regardless Draco made sure not to be entirely truthful in his letters.

Much could be said about Lucius, but he was fiercely protective of his only son. His parents had lost three other children before him in childbirth and would have lost him as well if not for an extremely skilled Healer.

If one needed an example, they only had to look two years back, the so-called 'hippogriff' episode. In hindsight Draco might have overreacted, just a bit. But what would you do when attacked by such a beast in bright daylight with a teacher on the spot? It practically tried to devour his arm and he did nothing. That stupid giant wouldn't know a brain if it hit him in the face.

_Now there is an image…_

On the firstie-front he was quite sure that he had made a breakthrough. Mafalda had had some trouble with her classmates due to her heritage, but he had straightened that out quickly. By the end of it he had made it sound like the Weasleys had just abandoned the poor squib in the muggle world, where she had been fortunate enough to find a fellow squib with whom she married.

_Not, that it is not true… _

He ended the deal with a breathtaking speech about how fantastic it was that she was able to break free from the suppressive(and wrong)teachings of a blood-traitor family. It was quite easily done since everyone knows how low half-bloods and blood-traitors rate family. In a Slytherin family no one was abandoned not even squibs, only those who chose to leave on their own accord permanently left the family.

Though he wasn't sure that he could speak on behalf of the black family, He admitted to himself, they had their very own ball game going on.

"When class is over, wait for me here, I will be back as fast as I can" Draco said as soothingly as he could muster, which by judging at Mafaldas face wasn't that reassuring. She put on a brave face despite her discomfort and disappeared into the classroom with a small wave of her hand.

When he was sure she was safe inside with a teacher there he quickly vanished down a hidden path. All the Slytherins had made a point about not being seen escorting the first years, so that 'Pinky' wouldn't catch wind of it. While he was walking on the secret path, Draco came to the conclusion that it might be beneficial to get some faces on the names he learned of yesterday, so he headed for the library. It had quite a number of well-stocked photo albums, of Hogwarts' population during the ages. Both past and present.

A few corridors further down his path, the blond decided that it was safe enough to leave the secret corridor and left it through an armor that moved aside when he lifted its little finger on the left hand. He had only just left the corridor and taken a few steps towards his intended location before he heard voices coming from a corridor behind him.

"Leave me alone, I haven't done anything!" a desperate young voice cried, making Draco drop his chain of thought and immediately walked towards the noise. Despite the current state f the school he was still a prefect and intended to act as such.

"But you have, snake, by being in the hall when you obviously should be at class. But perhaps you don't think it worth your time, is that it?" said a menacing voice, considerable older that the first one.

"It is all the same about you damn snakes, nothing good ever came out of Slytherin and it doesn't seem that's about to start now." The voice continued in an increasingly violent tone. "You are all liars, cowards-"

"And what do you call this if not cowardice, three fourth years ambushing a first year in a dark corridor?" Draco stepped into the scene with a straight back and menacing grey eyes growing angrier as he saw the situation before him.

"If that matches up to your standards of bravery, it is little wonder that everyone else sees your house as a joke gone wrong." The small boy wrestled himself free of the crushing grip on his lower right arm and bolted behind Draco who stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stay out of it snake, we were only dispensing justice" half yelled the one who had previously capturing the first year, but to Draco immense satisfaction the bully looked a bit worried for a moment at the prefects sudden appearance.

"By whose authority?" Draco asked evenly with a cold glare directed at the cretin, having noted before he entered the scene that none of them bore the badge of the inquisition.

"By our own, and that of the ministry. This is the time of change, soon all will stand up with us, and your pathetic kind will be set in you proper place." He gained more courage as he talked himself warm, the words growing louder and he dared raising his eyes till they met Draco's.

"Azkaban is the only place for a snake. You all turn dark eventually, we all know it, and so we might as well get rid of you sooner than later. If my father had say in the matter the lot of you would be carted off to Azkaban after the sorting."

He stepped forward in a threatening manner, and said with a dark promise. "And that he soon will, he has the ear of Minister Cornelius Fudge, snake, so you better watch it!" Apparently somewhat proud of his little speech he let a smug smile sneak across his face. His companions nodding eagerly one even had the gall to hiss at him. **Him! **

"If that is indeed is your answer, it will be ten points from Hufflepuff each, for ambushing a younger student intending on harm, and another five for disrespecting a prefect." Draco was most happy to see the smug grin being washed off quicker than it had appeared, turning into one of rage. He drew his wand and was just about to hex the Slytherin Prefect into the next millennium when the blond said the next words carmly.

"I do hope you realize that harming afore mentioned prefect physically, requires a far more severe punishment." Disheartened the bully lowered his wand reluctantly his eyes nearing the quality of murder. "_And,_ if you do not want me to take another five points per person for being in the hall when you should be at class I suggest that you leave _immediately_.

"You will pay for that death eater scum" The coward promised before he took down the hall followed by his goons.

_Wow, how inventive! As if I haven't heard that one before._ The blond Slytherin thought as he directed his gaze to the First year.

The boy was understandably quite distraught and after having a look at his arm Draco decided that he had to go to the hospital wing – _there goes that free period_. He could of course have taken the boy to Professor Severus instead, but he thought better of it. That man had the temper of a Dragon, and right now the boy needed the soothing hand of the resident healer.

The boy's name turned out to be Goran Winter, a rather bulky name for such a little guy, who appeared to be quite talkative, once the shock had passed. He insisted upon the nickname 'Gor', as he thought it far manlier than his real name. Luckily the arm was not severely damaged but he would have had some bruises if Pomfrey had allowed it, and that she didn't.

Not soon after they had entered, Goran was put in a bed with a chocolate frog in one hand while Pomfrey fixed the other arm with a white salve. Draco stayed for a while in the hospital with the child, until another Slytherin showed up to escort him to the common room when Pomfrey was done.

Pomfrey did not comment this at all but seemed to approve of the concern showed to the first year.

"There is nothing to make a fuss about mister Winter, you will be right as rain in no time." She smiled at the child. With Goran left in the best hands Draco took his leave, by the time Draco managed to escape the confines of the healing wing it was barely in time to make it back to Mafalda.

She looked a bit nervous and was looking up and down the almost empty corridor before she caught sight of the fifth year prefect.

"How was class?" He heard himself ask, more out for politeness than interest. Glad of the attention she began spinning a most exiting tale. Apparently McGonagall had instructed the class to transfigure cups into mice - rather advanced for 1st years by Draco's estimation.

Mafalda it turned out, was about the only one who got it right and earned 3 points for Slytherin

No, big surprise considering it was McGonagall, instead of deduction point like professor Snape she simply refused to reward any.

According to Mafalda the Slytherin side of the class did relatively good but the Hufflepuffs were disastrous. One cup sprouted legs and ran away, another grew a tail that refused to let go of a student's hand, he was sent to the hospital wing soon after. The worst incident was a cup that only got the head right. When the silly student tried to correct the mistake, the mouse head went right ahead and bit a chunk of his wand. Oddly enough no points were lost in the incident.

Lost in his own thoughts the Slytherin Prefect didn't see where he was going and was rammed by something that must have been a nimbus 2001 at maximum speed. Ready and most eager to give the culprit a word of his mind, his eyes meets with two emerald ones - _Potter!_

He was just about to inform the pothead about his uncanny resemblance to backside of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. But then he remembered the original plan- lying low. Banshees' breath this would be a long year!

"Might I suggest stronger glasses Potter? Yours, it appear, are not working"

_Perfect response, perhaps a bit__ on the unfriendly side, but not overly hostile, it is just a polite suggestion between classmates. _Draco thought inwardly.

"They work perfectly fine Malfoy!"

"Really? So you find it an enjoyable habit to run into people?" Draco countered with an innocent expression.

"Yes! I mean no! I don't have time for this" And with that, he was off, not even an 'a am sorry for pestering you with my presence' or anything. What on earth was wrong with scarface? Not even a decent comeback?

Then it hit him, Defence against the dark arts was moved yesterday, the class begins in five minutes and it is in the sixth floor!

"Come Mafalda we are late" Sprinting down the more unused part of the dungeons to the potions classroom, he makes it in god time, sending her in before turning to bolt to the fifth floor. Before he manages to though, a small slim hand grabs his and holds him back.

"Wait Draco! You forgot you galleon!" Surprised he stopped as the young girl passed him the galleon she spoke of.

"You dropped it then you ran into Wonder boy" She smirk's a smile worthy of a Malfoy and disappear into the classroom.

As Draco takes off down the hidden corridors in a fast running pace in an attempt to still get to his class on time. Despite his hurry he cannot help to dwell on Mafalda, he can't help being proud of the little first year. It seems like he is having a positive effect on her. _Wonder boy. _She had said, he simply had to remember that one.

**

Title is a Quotation from Hagrid from the first book.

Author's note: a short one this time, I know, but is seemed the right way to end the chapter, more will be up soon.

Ps. Pardon any spelling mistakes that might be found. English is not my native tongue.


	3. Those cunning folk use any means

Greetings! Here is the fast update I promised. I am afraid it is not that long, I will endeavour to make them longer in the future.

Enjoy :)

ps. As always I don't own anything of the potter universe

Warning: mentions of past violence

Chapter 2 – '_Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends'_

By using about every shortcut and secret stairway he knew of, Draco miraculously made it to the classroom just before the class began. But only just. When he made it to the door he did not immediately enter.

He stopped just outside the door and smoothed back his hair, before he strolled in as if his heart wasn't about to burst of over-exertion. He took a seat beside Pansy a few tables down, and he managed to get his book and feather ready just before the 'lecture' began.

"Turn to page 394" the pink menace merely says and sits back on her throne-like chair, sipping to at cup of over sweet tea. She always sat in that ghastly contraption when she wasn't tripping up and back and forth in front of the students, but that occurred only when she became agitated.

As usual, nothing happened in class unless one thinks it exceptionally exiting to read a bunch of lies to the sound of silence. Five minutes in the lesson that changed, when the door burst open and a panting Potter stumbled into the room. Pothead did not seem the slightest put off by the fact that he was late, rather the opposite as it were.

Umbridge noted that as well.

"That would be ten points Mister Potter for being late" she stated "And another five for not even apologising" Strangely enough she doesn't pursue the subject further when Pothead doesn't protest. Without further ado he joined the weasel at his table which, unfortunately, was only a small distance away from Draco's own.

"Hehe, I can't wait until Malfoy shows up." Draco heard Pothead whisper to the redhead as soon as pinky's attention was diverted. A smile was rapidly streaking across his face "He was on his way to the dungeons when I ran into him."

"Um… Harry" Weasley just said and pointed to Draco who smirked back at him in a superior manner, and could not help but to grin at Potter abashed face. The grin the brunet had sported earlier was gone and replaced with one of outright bafflement.

_Try to figure that one out Potter._

"How the hell did he?.." Baffled Potter mumbled a few swears until he returns to the 'very uninteresting excuse for a text'. Without making much of an effort, the Slytherin leafed through the pages as well, but made sure that he got the names on the mentioned witches and wizards right. Just in case she decided to make a popquiz.

"Today you will receive a new book." She unexpectedly says at the end of class and the 'interesting' books are replaced with others. They are thicker than the previous books, but do not seem old in any regard as are most of the books she has provided. These seem...new, very new in fact.'

When he turned the book around he recognized it immediately and almost swore inwardly at the consequences it would no doubt set in motion.

"_The inquisition through the ages, dark witches wizards and how to detect them. By Makar Murgatroyd_" Granger read aloud in astonishment, obviously she also recognized the text.

"But this isn't an approved text. It is nothing but propaganda by the inquisition in the 18th century!" She exclaims. "This was made to justify the killing of numerous magical families."

Silently the class waited for the explosion that usually followed such a brash statement if made in Umbridge's proximity, regardless if it was true or not. Each students had their eyes either on Granger or their hated 'teacher' but surprisingly enough the 'teacher' just nods.

"I see it is as we thought, many lies have been spread about the ministry and the rightful acts they have committed to protect the magical world." She clears her voice and continues. "And I can assure you that the ministers most trusted co-workers have read through the entire book, and insured that it is entirely truthful."

"It is in other words an updated propaganda book" Pansy whispered into Draco's ear, putting words to his own thoughts.

Anxious to know what the new 'updates' were, he flicked through the pages in great hurry. The blond discovered that some of his ancestors were included in a section of the book. Lucius was also included despite the fact that he had been proven innocent. He had an entire chapter, along with Bellatrix, Lestranges, Witu's grandparents and the brothers Black.

Did anyone care that Warwick Zacchaeus was a Ravenclaw, or that Gerald Fabian and Eudora I. Dorothy were both Gryffindor? All of them were mass murderers. Dorothy, also known as lady death, killed half the Auror force in her days.

The Slytherins were in for a most uncomfortable read. Some were astonished to find their own names on the pages. Draco himself was, and so were Pansy, Blaise and Silva Witu. They were listed as possible future 'dark witches and wizards' and cautioned the reader to be wary of them and to avoid associating with any of them. By some small mercy, none of the members of the Greengrass family was there.

Umbridge took great pleasure in describing the 'dark witches and wizards' in great detail, especially for the Slytherins present. When the lesson finally neared its end, she then ordered everyone to have read and memorised the 'death eaters' by name, history and features till the next lesson. 'So that they would know how to recognize the dark magic wielders'. When the 'lesson' finally ended, no one was more eager to leave than the Slytherins.

"These are all lies" Gasped Pansy as soon they were back in the corridor

"How on earth was my mother supposed to do these… atrocities, when she was 9 months pregnant with me at the time?"

"Well… according to this your mother still '_managed to outrun several elite Aurors, and thereby elude capture'_." Blaise grinned, making light of the situation. "They really need to heighten the qualifications of Aurors, if a pregnant lady can outrun them." He couldn't he but grin again at the mental image.

"Either that or you mom is some sprinter. One of the Aurors after her was 'mad eye'." Gregory added as he saw the small text in the corner of the page that listed the Auror who had assisted in the chase.

"Hey Gregory, did you know that your older brother is a suspected death eater? He was what back then, five?" the tall Slytherin reached over Draco's head and grabbed the book from him before the blond had a chance to protest.

"They can't be Serious…" He mumbled, intensively studying the offending page as it was solely to blame for the condemning words.

"Isn't he in there as well Draco?" Blaise asked suddenly, raising his eyes from his on copy of the propaganda book.

"Who?"

"Sirius Black"

"I Suppose… why?" he took Pansy's copy since his own was still in Gregory's possession and leafed through it with great speed, until he reached the page that described the older brother of the Black family . "Yes here he is… "

"Wow, he is like public enemy number one!" Exclaimed Pansy, who was looking over Draco's shoulder.

"Figures, the only one they actually convicted have practically been named the heir of the dark lord." Blaze mumbled in an angry tone as he also found the page. "But I also see that they failed to mention he was convicted without trial."

"Why does this matter?" The Black haired Slytherin asked as she scanned the text once more to see in anything had escaped her notice.

"He was mother's friend. She never really got over it." he answered shortly but did not elaborate further.

"Hey wait Draco, your mother is in here as well." The dark haired Prefect pointed out, directing their attention to a small passage referring to another page.

"'_Injured a Auror in the line of duty'" S_he read aloud to the rest of them when they swiftly found the page the correct page. Draco couldn't help but snort, clearly recalling the incident.

"Is that actually true?" She gasped, but made sure to keep her voice down.

Without further probing the blond Slytherin shared the story with his friends in a calm voice. "It was during one of the many inspections of our estate, one where father was still in custody suspected of death eater activity. The mentioned Auror showed a certain 'interest' in mother, and did not abide being denied."

"Oh no, did anything happen to her?" She exclaimed horrified at the mere thought.

"No, she had a 'talk' with him, and convinced him that pursuing the subject was a highly _unadvisabl_e idea." Draco calmed her worries, lifting a soothing hand and placed on her shoulder.

"And how did she do that?" Blaise cut in, his face both lined with worry and interest.

"Mother is skilled in wandless spells." A grin spread across his face. "Let's just say that she cut of an extremity that he will be missing."

"She didn't!" Pansy grinned holding a hand up to silence her laughter, giggling softly. Blaise and Gregory had no such restriction and laughed outright in merriment. Some other students' shot some questioning looks at them but did not dare approach.

"Needless to say the Ministry kept a lid on it. I am told that Mad eye caught wind of it anyway and had the Auror fired. He even apologised to my mother for the incident. Father was released shortly after that, and I can't help but think mad eye had something to do with it."

"-Still a bastard though" Gregory voiced his opinion, recalling the episode last year. The so-called 'ferret affair'. Draco had suffered bruises and damaged bones week after the oh-so-funny incident.

"That wasn't really him you know. That was Barty" Blaise pointed out knowing exactly what the bulky Slytherin was talking about.

"But he had to stay in character all the time, and none followed up on the incident after that, so it must have been normal for him to act like that."

Gregory's anger towards the Auror had never been calmed after that incident, not even after t was discovered that it was in fact not mad eye that had done it. According to the bulky Slytherin it was just an example of what the Auror could get away with, and he had a point. If any other teacher had dared to do anything similar he or she would have been thrown out immediately.

"Enough of this, none are going to believe this dung anyway." Draco hissed angrily while stuffing the book none to gently down his bag. Anger stemming both from 'the book of lies' and the recollection of last year's incident. The humiliation was still too fresh despite the fact that a year had passed since then.

"I am not too sure about that Draco…" the blond turned and saw several students of various years carrying the very same book. Some even, had the audacity to point fingers at the group while having the book opened.

"Seems like some houses are about to lose a lot of points." Pansy stated in a matter-of–fact way, marching down the corridor, and just waiting for an excuse to take points. Some of the smarter students scurried away after being impaled by her glare. Those who was so unwise as to stay, had the displeasure of meeting an angry Pansy Parkinson.

Amused by the scene Draco and Blaise leaned back and enjoy the show of the brave Gryffindors fleeing from Pansy's wrath, not that they were not wise to leave.

She could be quite fearsome when she was in that mood.

"As amusing as this is, you know it will not last. People will believe this sooner or later." Blaise said worryingly, raising his copy. "They will _want_ to believe it, all of them."

"I know" was all Draco said.

It was all he needed to say.

**

Title quotation: From the sorting hat in the first book

- To be continued


	4. Imagine being in Hufflepuff

disclaimer: I don't own the Harry potter universe.

Chapter 3 '- _imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?__'_

"Decree 435: The inquisition is authorised to use all offensive curses when deemed necessary." Draco informed word for word as soon as his feet touched the ground. Immediately the surrounding students broke out in loud protest.

"This _has_ to be a very bad joke."

"She has got to be kidding"

"Please tell me this is a dream, I do recall having a similar nightmare once."

"She just handed those monsters our collective hides." Blaise Hissed in a low voice.

"By Merlin keep your voices down. Do you want them to hear us?" Astoria whispered harshly silencing a loudmouth Gryffindor with a glare. When another refused to quiet down she huffed in annoyance and poked him hard in his side with a pointed finger.

"What _can_ we do? We can't walk more than two together at a time, a prefect's authority is practically worth nill, nada, none and now the bloody good for nothing low-lives can hex us on sight. Is there anything I missed?" voiced Blaze in frustration

"The firsties don't dare walking anywhere without an older student these days, they are afraid they get another 'session' with Umbridge. That and we lost Witu." The blond Answered in a defeated voice.

"How? When?"

"She interfered when Malcolm Preece and his gutless cowards went after two second years. They fired some curse at her, I am not quite sure what it was, but she wouldn't wake up after that." He fisted his hand and hit the wall hard in frustration. "I had to threaten the poor-excuse-for-a-healer who replaced Pompfrey. That I would get professor Snape to 'have a chat with him' before he would allow a Slytherin in the healing wing. I swear I don't have the faintest idea where she digs those good-for-nothings up. The only thing good about it is that Witu managed to get them good before she went down. Preece will be 3 henchmen short for the next couple of days."

"So where do this leave us, can we attempt blackmail, threats or bribery?" Goyle suggested keeping his voice low.

"Normally yes, but a good bribe without any power behind it is just like asking to pay overprice, besides I don't think it- AUV! Blast it!" The Galleon Draco had been twilling around his finger suddenly turned scorching hot. It flicked around in the air before it hit the ground between them.

"What's with you Draco?" Pansy bowed down and picked the coin up easily with two fingers. "This is not even remotely warm."

"I am telling you it was burning my hand!" but he none the less snatched the galleon back from the girl. Money was money after all. "Must be cursed in some way" he muttered under his breath.

"Looks normal to me" Blaise added taking a closer look

"Fine, fine forget it, we have more important things to worry anyway." Disposing it in his inner pocket of his robe. The little group went to the Great hall for a, hopefully, uneventful lunch.

***

"I must admit I am very disappointed with the lack of volunteers from Gryffindor house. I expected more of you" Addressing the entire Hall from Dumbledor's chair, Umbridge must have felt like the victor. The headmaster was absent due to unknown factors, and that caused Hogwards to be under her rule for the moment. She now held supreme rein over the poor souls who had come to despise her.

"But all can be redeemed, if only you agree to my very reasonable rules." She added in that sick sugar coated way of hers. "As for Slytherin I cannot say that I am surprised. I do know how to detect dark witches and wizards, but I had hope that you would recognise my truth. I surpose that you just need more time." She made a notable pause, the mad glint coming to her eyes.

"I will have order, one way or the other. All disturbing elements will be removed" Her eyes meet one moment with Draco's but then moved on to the other tables. After what felt like an eternity she continued. "Return to your dinner"

"Well that was disturbing…"

"You don't say" Draco threw a look down the table and suddenly felt nervous at how exposed the first years was. He waved at Mafalda and she quickly went to him, the other Slytherins follow his lead and soon all the years were mixed. The youngest kept at the middle. Of course, since they were Slytherin, the act was so well hidden that the other houses did not note the change.

"We have to set another meeting, this cannot continue. The situation is getting out of control." Blaise said while digging into his potatoes.

"_Getting_ out of control? We have been screwed for weeks." Muttered Goyle pushing his meal around on the plate, obviously not hungry.

"First off we must reschedule, the only safe place right now is the common room. When not in class the lower years have to be there. If the need books form the library or other things it must fall to a prefect or a seventh year to bring it to them." Around him the collective Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"We must also find a way to contact the outside world. By my guessing, she locked the owl mail system and the floo for a reason. People don't know what is going on especially not the use of a Blood quill. "

"But how are we to do that Draco? As you said no part of the floo net is functional from here anymore" One of the older Slytherins asked.

"She must have a way of contacting the ministry, if we can tab into that then we are home free. If we cannot then we must try to get a note through to Hogsmade. There must be a secret pathway outside the wards, we only have to find it. " The blond rubbed his forehead in thought.

"I say we sleep on it, figuring out a plan of action tomorrow." Reluctantly most nodded to Pansy's suggestion. They were over stressed as it is, if they discussed it now, nothing would be decided anyway.

With all sorts of plans I mind went Draco up to his bed, lay down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

"UP! EVERYONE UP!" Yelled an unknown voice suddenly, ripping Draco from his sleep.

"Wha-?" Was the only thing he managed to say, before a harsh grip at his arm forced onto the floor. He stumbled almost falling over, would have if not for another hand steadying him in time.

"ALL SLYTHERINS AT THE END AT THE BED FOR INSPECTION" Roared a voice Draco didn't recognise in the other room.

"Hands off!" yelled a voice Draco _did_ know, Goyle. Immediately after, said hand was practically ripped off Draco's arm.

With a glare that could properly kill a dragon, Goyle took a threatening pose daring anyone to come closer.

"This is an inspection Slytherins. We are here to ensure that no dark objects are kept within the school" The boasting Hufflepuff inquisitor Exclaimed, Rickett was his name, one of the Hufflepuff quidditch team- though that wasn't really something one should brag about.

"A what?" protested Blaise in his black nightgown. Without rewarding that question with an answer, several other members of the inquisition marched in and began going through their belongings.

"Hey! Get you grubby hand off my things!" Yelled Blaise with little effect, when he was about to physically remove the bastard. Three wands were suddenly aimed at him.

"Give me one reason to report you snake, and I swear you will regret it." Rickett mocked loftily, as he provocatively opened what look like an old letter from Blaise's father.

"Dear Blaise." He read aloud cunningly watching the Slytherins reaction. "It worries me greatly that- Shit!" suddenly the letter went ablaze, a hot flame attached itself to Rickett's sleeve. Screaming he hit the arm attempting to put the flames out. During the commotion Draco soundlessly slipped the wand back into it's holder hidden in his sleeve. But not before that any similar documents went blank, the ink suddenly invisible to human eye.

***

"Fucking hell!" A Suitcase flew through the room and crashed into the wall "You don't plan to tell me that not one of them have anything!" Ripping through bed sheets, even going as far as lifting the bed with a wave of his wand, turning it around while still in the air. Still any condemning evidence remained elusive. Though that might be due to the fact, that all possessions in 'The darker grey area' were securely hidden in the deeps of the dungeons.

The commotion continued most of the night. Rickett was severely angered by the fact that nothing could be found and demanded a thoroughly sweep of all the dormitories. So at the morning feast, the other houses were treated to the sight of an empty Slytherin table.

***

"Draco? How much is it again for murder? In Azkaban I mean."

"Life, if you get caught that is. Thinking about it Blaise?"

"What if I am?" He whispered back as soon as McGonagall turned her back to them. She made an adamant but futile effort to teach Longbottom how to turn a chair into four-poster bed. Blaise and Draco were currently laying on their back, on the one that Blaise conquered.

"I say go right ahead, and take some of those dammed Hufflepuffs out while you are at it. You would be doing us all a favour." He stretched and hid a yawn with the back of his hand. "But do make sure you do it before another inspection, I need my beauty sleep."

"heh, sorry to break it to you mate, but you are years too late for that." The blond snorted but refused to rise to the bait. Three rapid knocks on the door broke the silence right before the class was dismissed. By that time Neville had not yet managed to complete the assignment. His 'bed' looked more like a mutated sorting hat that had had a most violent confrontation with a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Excuse me professor, you have to come! She is hurting a student!" A young Gryffindor half yelled, shifting her weight anxiously on one foot to another. Mcgonagal didn't need to ask who 'she' was, after quickly sprouting some assignments for next class she strode out. The small second year led the way.

"Come on Drake, let's have a look" Gripping his arm as she ran past and with Blaise in pursuit, they follow their black clad professor. Pansy and Draco, being very fast runners, outran the others quickly. The two Slytherins follow the professor all the way down to the great hall, other students followed in her wake. Though it appeared as if she was only walking briskly, she was just as fast as if she was in a full out sprint. Gasping Draco and Pansy could barely keep the fast pace, and they were both on the verge of calling it off. Fortunately they could hear her angry voice cutting through the utter silence up ahead. Signalling that they were close to the commotion

"What _do_ you think you are doing Umbrigde? This behaviour is unheard of, release that student at once!"

"Would appreciate it Minevera. if you would mind your own business and leave me to mine."

"I most certainly will not, This has gone on far enough! In all my years I have never condone the use of veritaserum!"

The two Slytherins rounded the corner and stopped dead, when the recognised the Slytherin in Umbridge's grasp.

Astoria struggled in the iron grip of two bulky inquisitors', not even a hint of distress crossed her features. Her eyes blue eyes were showing nothing but rage at the unjustified treatment. Though being much smaller, the henchmen still had a hard time holding her in place.

Oblivious, or non-caring, of the struggle going on behind her, Umbridge fixed Magonagal with a crazed smile.

"Herm, herm. I can assure you that my acts at approved of by the minister himself. I swear for a moment there, it sounded like you were questioning my method's and thereby the minister himself." Putting up a shocked face, seemingly utterly distressed by the mere thought. She open her eyes wide." Such a thing would surely be disastrous, for one of your rank placing doubt in the minister."

"Would it now, as disastrous as subjecting a minor to veritaserum?" The transfiguration's master continued, refusing to back down an inch.

"Herm herm. Minevera I do not expect a mere teacher, to understand the intricacies of the ministry. I have been working for the minister himself for many years. And in my long year of service, I have learned things that you can not even comprehend. I do hope I don't become so narrow minded and paranoid when I reach your age Minevera. To even think it"

Outraged by the blatant disrespect against her head of house, the second year who lead her here, were just about to attack Umbridge. The small hand was already searching for her wand. An aged hand stopped her though, before the second year did anything drastic.

"You should not worry yourself too much about that Umbridge." Mcgonagal said in a tight voice "Wisdom is more than the passing of years. You should be perfectly safe."

While this took place the two fifth year Slytherins tried to conjure up a plan of rescuing their friend.

Tempting though it was, they could not stride headlong into the fay in a brilliant display of duelling skill. Even if they won- very unlikely- she would know who downed her, or in the case she did not, she might take it out on Astoria later.

Said female managed at that second to kick one of her captors where it hurt, indirectly causing him to lose his grip on the small flask of Veritaserum. The small bottle rolled unhindered away until it came to a complete stop when it bumped into Draco's foot. With reflexes earned through seeker training, the blond Slytherin's hand shot down and claimed the bottle before anyone could see where it had gone. In the guise of a mere observer, he managed to transfigure a copy of the same flask out of a crumbled, blank note he had in his pocket. In it he filled an amouth of conjured liquid matching the same amouth in the original bottle, only this one was filled with water. To an unskilled potions- brewer, Veritaserum appeared a lot like water, since it had the same consistency and no notable smell.

"Mister Malfoy!"

"Yes professor?" He promptly said answered keeping the 'real' bottle of Veritaserum out of sight. The 'fake' one was held in plain sight for all to see, as if he was only assisting in picking it up.

"Return that to me at once, or I shall be forced to bring you in as well." She demanded holding her hand out, but before the blond even managed to take a step toward or away from her, the bottle disappeared form his hand. Seconds later it reappeared in her hand.

"If you want to question my methods again Minevera, I suggest you take it up with the minister. Remember I can remove you as easily as that ghastly excuse for a seer. Now you must excuse me, I have a questioning to see to." With a flick of her puny little finger her two followers began dragging Astoria out of sight, Umbridge in the lead. Draco made no attempt to follow them, such was only something a Griffindor would do, no good would come of it. He did make sure though, that Astoria got a good look at the flask hidden in his robes. Her features did not betray her knowledge, but a knowing glint appeared in her blue eyes and she gave Draco the smallest of nods. Fortunately Hufflepuff was never known for their smarts or slyness. It could be weeks before anyone noticed the switch.

***

Astoria returned an hour after nightfall, bearing no physical damage. A huge grin was planted on her face as she marched in, not quite unlike a warrior returning from a victorious battle. To make it even more joyous, she was not the only one to return.

Headgirl Witu stepped in shortly after Astoria, her right arm in a sling and a bandage around her right eye.

"Silva! Weren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" Silvas boyfriend ran up to her and guided her to a chair as if she was made of glass. He seated himself beside her, a worried look in his eyes.

"Well…. I found the company dissatisfactory so I vacated the premises. In other words I made myself scarce when he wasn't looking. I don't have time to be ill, we have much to see to-"

As the others directed their full attention to Witu, their unofficial leader, Draco turned to Astoria.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine" She smiled back at him mischievously.

"What did you do? – You did something, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious? – Oh before I forget, thanks for the rescue back then." Draco nodded signalling for her to continue her tale.

"Well I have been wanting to tell her some truths for a while, so I did. I must say she didn't like that one bit, especially not when I didn't tell what she wanted to hear. I figured that I might be in for a long wait if I didn't disclose something. So 'something' was what I made up. By the end of it I think I managed to plant some mistrust in a decent number of her cohorts. Plus I _'accidentally'_ stepped on that bloody quill of hers. It didn't exactly break in two, but I think I broke the tip." She grinned a toothy smile, displaying almost all her teeth. "And most important of all" she added as she leaned in closer, the mischievous expression back in place.

"I know where the Hufflepuff common room is."

- to be continued

Author's note:

Hi!! hoped you enjoyed this new chapter, do note that it was a lot longer this time. Unfortunately I am not sure when I will be able to update again. Things seem to pile up around, under and above me, but I will get back to the story as soon as I can.

The title is a quotation by Draco in book 1

To the reviewers – Thanks for the lovely feed-back :) I really appreciate it.


	5. ‘Why are you wearing glasses?’

Greeting :) Here is the next chapter. Apologies for making you wait this long

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own the Harry Potter universe

***

Chapter 4 – _'__Why are you wearing glasses?'_

"So we are all in agreement?... Good we meet this night at seven o'clock exact. Don't be late, punctuality is everything. Draco, you Mafalda and Blaise get the samples, we will get the potions."

Nodding a curt farewell to the gathered group, mainly consisting of the three oldest years of the Slytherin house, Witu rose from her chair accompanied by three seventh years and disappeared through the fake wall.

The trio waited for five minutes before they also ventured out into the corridors. It was evening, the last lesson ended just an hour ago. Most of the student would be milling about at this time of the day, which was what they were counting on. Polyjuice potion required the proper samples after all. It so happened that people occasionally bumped into each at such times, hurrying back to their dormitories to dump their books, or meeting their friends at the feast. The great hall was, luckily enough, not included in the 'max three people' decree. Because of that it had become quite the major meeting place after the students discovered it.

In this endeavor, it served as a heaven of possible potion samples.

"Why is it again that we have to have miss kiddy tagging along, it would be much easier without" Blaise said, in what he thought was a low voice. Unfortunately Mafalda had an exceptional sharp hearing. Draco noted her shoulders drop and her light steeps turning heavy and dragging in an instance.

"Because…" Draco said and took five quick steps bringing himself up behind the girl, lifted her up on his shoulders. It was quite easily done, giving she was small for her age.

"She is a very bright young witch, who also has a great advantage that we do not. One being that the entire Gryffindor staff does not hate her, and hopefully won't pay that much attention to her, as they would any other Slytherin. Furthermore, the Hufflepuffs will have their eyes one us as soon as we enter the room, letting her walk undisturbed. She is in other words the perfect miss spy." She giggled at that, her former happy mood returning tenfold. Blaise did not look entirely convinced, but caught Draco's look and didn't follow up on it, not until later, when the blond send her a bit up ahead 'scouting'.

"She still has some small problems with fitting in. A guy, she refuses to name, has been giving her a rough time. I figured that letting her come along on this mission would send the clear message, that she is not only accepted, but also trusted to do the most important things. It should chase off any misconceptions about her being in Slytherin."

"And you truly think that this 'stunt' would help Draco?" He asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Arhh… come on Blaise. Don't tell me, you don't remember what it was like being eleven? Everything was about being cool, acting all grown up and trying to hang with the older students. Much to the latter's annoyance of course." The last bit was added as an after thought, recalling an incident in third year.

"So… this is all about making her look cool?"

"Well…Yes and no, it is somewhat complicated. Apparently her family didn't take it to well, when they learned that she had been sorted into Slytherin. She won't talk about it but her expressions give her away. She just needs to know that she is welcome somewhere, to know that not everyone is against her. Once a Slytherin, you know…"

"- Always a Slytherin. Yeah Draco I get it. This way she is doing something truly conductive for the mission, while not getting into danger. How did you come up with the idea to begin with?"

"I didn't, it was on Goyle's suggestion that I included her. I took it up with Witu and she agreed, but only after I made it perfectly clear that the child would not be put at risk of discovery."

"Psst!" In a very sneaky manner, fit for little spy, the child jumped from the shadows silently, almost giving Draco a heart attack. His heart felt like it had evacuated to a location halfway up his throat. He had had no idea that she was this close. She grinned at his reaction, before morphing into a business like expression.

"Filch is snooping around on the corridor to the left, he had a student dragged after him."

"Slytherin?" The two older Slytherins automatically asked, restraining themselves from taking a peek down the corridor themselves.

"No just some Gryff, just thought you wanted to know. He mumbled something about catching a gang of some kind who has been making trouble. Didn't hear more about it though, he was too quickly out of earshot."

"…Ear…shot?"

"It's a muggle expression Draco, you wouldn't know." Blaise answered in an even voice, hoping against hope the Draco might let it go, just this once.

"Silly way of describing something, trust a muggle to conjure that up. Honestly, earshot? It sounds like you are throwing ears after someone, and afterwards judging the distance based on that. It is either that or to be standing in a dark corridor somewhere, waiting to get at good shot at someone's ears. By the way, why would one waste a shot by aiming at someone's ears when a better target would be-." Blaise inwardly sighed, no such luck it seemed.

"Let it go Draco-"

"But surely-"  
"Let. It. go!" From experience, Blaise was quite acquainted with his friends opposition to anything muggle. That alone was not a crime but he always _had_ to discuss it, _every single time_ he learned something new concerning muggles. The blonde's one-way-discussions were somewhat infamous in Slytherin house, and it was widely know, that such discussions had to be dealt with before they escalated.

Silence fell upon them, only the sound of their steps in the corridor broke the all-consuming stillness of the dungeon. Mafalda took no note of the sudden silence but periodically walked beside them in the middle of the corridor. Sometimes when she was ahead of them she chose to sneak close to the wall. She did that until they had passed her slower stride, then she ran back up to them and soon after the pattern began anew.

Luckily the corridors were deserted, properly because all the student body was to be found in the great hall. When the trio entered the great hall, they were happy to discover that not only all the intended targets were present, but also that the present number of the Inquisition guard were astoundingly small. Blaise and Draco went in first and in doing so drew the attention. Mafalda slipped in moments after completely overlooked and went on with her assigned mission.

Due to her handiness and almost soundless walk, all of the samples were collected in a manner of minutes. The hair samples were kept in their very own bottle, shrinked for the very purpose the day before. She handed the now full bottles to Draco under the table as soon as she returned. He found it best that, in the unlikely event they were discovered, no condemning evidence would be found on her person. He let his eyes wander through the crowd to be certain that they had avoided discovery. To his relief he found nothing, it seemed no one had detected anything, the girl's skill was not to be questioned

They waited for a few moments, to keep up appearance, before leaving the great hall as quietly as they came. For once it had gone according to plan, one simply had to wonder at how few plans actually did fit their purpose in action. The little discussion form before was completely forgotten, Draco was not one to keep a grudge against anyone Slytherin, especially not, when everything had gone so perfectly after schedule.

He smiled to himself as they stepped back into the corridor, and stepped into the shadow near the door. Blaise went back with Malfalda while he himself would stay behind for just a moment longer, in hopes that he could get a sample from Malcolm Preece. He would not miss a chance to make life difficult for the self-absorbed do-gooder. Unfortunately this seemed to be where his luck ran out, after fifteen minutes none of the Inquisition had showed. Reluctantly he finally pushed away form the wall he had been leaning intending on returning to the others again. He would have to get the smug bastard by other means.

The blond prefect turned sharply around the corner in directions of the dungeons, only to find himself on his back staring up at the ceiling a second later. For some reason he couldn't breathe, it felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs and a heavy weight prevented him from drawing new air. He almost panicked before he discovered the source.

"By Slytherin's hairy balls Potter! Are you completely incapable of using your visual monitoring skills and watch where you are going? Get off me this instance!"

"Huh?" Was the intelligent comeback, damned dimwitted Gryffindor!

"Get off damn it!" This time the demand was followed up by a punch, and that did the trick. The pathetic excuse for a wizard stumbled back, allowing Draco to get back on his feet.

"Do you have something against watching where you are going, or do you simply not bother?" A quick glance around showed none of his two tagalongs, curious but fortunate.

"Hey it was an accident Malfoy and it's not like it's only my fault. You where the one who-"

"-An accident? Twice? Maybe once we could be talking about an accident Potter, but not twice." The blond brushed him off while straightening his own robes again.

He looked up after he was sufficiently satisfied, that everything was back in its proper place. Only then did he get a good look at his enemy. It was an amusing sight to say the least.

"By looks of it, I am not the first unfortunate person you have rammed into today." Potter literary looked like the Hogwards express had run him over. There was not one garment on him that didn't scream 'snogging session'. The most notable was the shirt, which was half open and missing at least a few buttons, was halfway in halfway out of his pants. His hair, which always was unkempt by the way, was now bearing a close resemblance to Longbottoms last plant experiment.

Pothead glanced down himself and blushed furiously his head turning beef red.

"That's none of you business Ferret!" Angrily tucking his shirt back into his pants and glaring furiously at the blonde.

The comment stung a bit, but he was not about to let Potter know that.

"Hmm! Trust a Gryffindor to revert to past actions of violence when their wit comes up sort." He hissed back instead, getting more and more irritated by the fact that hexing the bastard into the next millenium would seriously compromise his plan of laying low.

"That's rich coming from you!"

"Is it now! I at least, have not laughed at someone while they where being tortured!"

"I have not-"

Draco merely silenced him with a glare.

"Come on that was not tortur-"

"Then what do you call hitting someone repeatedly against a hard surface, to the point where their bones break? Entertainment?" The prefect demanded

"No of course not! that's - look Malfoy-"

"Just fuck off Potter. As lovely as this little chat is, I simply have better things to do with my time."

He strode past the dumbfounded brunette, not trusting himself to keep his cool if he stayed much longer. Why did that pathetic waste-of-space keep showing up the one year he had to avoid him.

If only he could get back at him somehow without him knowing who did it. Unconsciously he brushed some remaining dust of his shoulder, but noted something that made him stop instantly. With great care he lifted the small object between his thumb and index finger, A small black hair.

Grinning to himself en strode down the dark corridor, the dark hair securely kept in the remaining flask.

***

"The first team will get to the hidden owlry and secure a bird. Make sure it is a loyal one in its prime, it might have to carry its weight of letters before this is over. If it is at all possible, then release the rest of them, most of them will properly return to their owner's estate. Hopefully all of them arriving without letters will cause some suspicion. Team two will leave our gift at the Hufflepuff Dormitory, the password is 'champion'. Thanks to Draco's newly acquired veritaserum, it was easily discovered. As Astoria already has informed you, the dormitories are located close to the kitchen. You only have to look for the only still painting in the hall. Once in, plant the 'present' and get away before anyone notices anything, but make sure that it does not reach the first years. The third team will be disguised as members of the inquisition and break into Umbrigde's office and copy her report book, it is of extreme importance that no one is discovered doing this. The real reports will be given to team four, who will hide them in the headquarters of the inquisition on the seventh floor along with the veritaserum and this note. The third team will take the copy and hide it deep in the dungeons. Again it is of the outmost importance that you do not get caught. Every following so far?"

The entirety of the gathered Slytherins nodded in agreement their collective attention solely on Witu.

"Very well, all who needs a Polyjuce disguise follow me. The rest of you take your positions, we begin at nine o'clock precisely. Use the _tempus_ spell if you are not certain of the time. Good luck!" The potions were neatly positioned on a straight line on the table. Each one had the name of which person it would be turning into. The colours varying from a muddy black to a screaming yellow, but all in all very distasteful no matter how you looked at it.

Witu herself handed out the potions, making sure that they went through a clean transformation before letting the next one forward. Every person was given enough of the potion in a small bottle, to make the transformation last at least four hours. How they she got her hands on all of that Polyjucie he had no idea.

Pansy took her potion and immediately turned into Granger. "Oh please! Why her of all people" He could not help grinning at her misfortune but quickly masked it as a cough when she turned to him. Goyle became one of the Hufflepuff inquisitors, Draco couldn't recall his name.

Blaise turned into one of the Weasley twins, which one was impossible to tell. Astoria would not be joining them this night fifth year was minimum. Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and himself were the fourth team, the youngest participating and therefore their team would have the less dangerous mission. They only had to hide the journal the third team came along with the Veritaserum and the note Witu passed him moments ago. It should be easily done, the quarters of the inquisition would be empty at this time of night.

"Draco? Your potion" He abandoned his musings once he heard her voice and snapped back into the present. Without a word he took the potion Witu held out to him, the one who had the hair he collected earlier. Steeling himself he downed the green goo in one go. To say that it tasted horrendous was an understatement. It was over in a matter of seconds that felt much longer.

When he opened his eyes again the others seemed bigger - no wait he was smaller. The dark hair that fell to his shoulder was straight and dark as night, but... Potter had short hair. His friend stared at him, disbelief painted on their faces

"Um, Draco, there's something you really should see." Pansy, in Granger's guise, grabbed him by the arm – since when was she this tall- and dragged him in front of a mirror at the other end of the room. The eyes that stared back at him was brown not green. He was looking into the eyes of the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.

- to be continued

Autors note:

Title is a quotation from Draco from the second book, when harry and Ron are Impersonating Goyle and Crabbe

All spelling mistakes are mine :)


	6. ‘You’ll soon find out'

Greetings;) A fast update to make up for the long absence. Enjoy.

**

Chapter five – '_You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others'_

Including the incident I fourth, year, this simply had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happen to him.

They hid in a secret passage on the seventh floor, waiting for the third team to show up. So far nothing special had happen, well except the fact that he was a bloody girl!

Frustrated he pulled the hood of his inquisitional squad robes further down to hide his features. Mercifully the others had tried to restrain their laughter, at the sight of his most unfortunate transformation. Though Blaise, annoyingly enough, kept twisting slightly whenever he looked at Draco, small unidentifiable noises emerging from his throat. Bastard.

"It's you turn for a look out Cho." Pansy half grinned as she returned from the watch point a bit further down the corridor. _Why is everyone a comedian all of a sudden?_ The others burst out in harsh giggles they tied to silence as soon as they had erupted. Blaise disguised as Weasley had to literary stuff his sleeve down his throat to stop. Draco only snorted but did not give her the satisfaction of rising to the bait.

Instead he merely passed her and went down to the watch point. It was silly really, they were only using the potion as a precaution. Team 1, 2 and 3 was the only ones who were to wreak havoc after their mission was completed. Grumbling to himself he settled in the shadows, hoping that the other team would show up soon so that he could leave this night behind him.

A diversion came a few minutes later though, in the form of a burning hot galleon. As of yet, he had been unsuccessful in discovering exactly what it's purpose was. that is, if it had any. Studying it intently he discovered something he hadn't noted before. The numbers around the edged usually represented the number of the goblin who made it, but something was not right. He remembered studying it close on another occasion and back then, the number was slightly different.

"Chang?" whispered a voice up ahead. Instantly on his guard Draco dropped back into the shadows. Luckily it was the other Weasly twin, with a blue cord around his left wrist. The cord indication that it was a Slytherin beneath the guise. He lifted his own left hand exposing a similar cord. Without a word Weasley went forward and handed a medium sized book to Draco. There was no mistake in who the ghastly book belonged to, it was completely pink.

Nodding a curt farewell, the fake Weasley hurried down the corridor to a somewhat large group waiting for him. Draco turned back to his friends and moments after they on their way to the headquarters of the inquisitorial squad.

The entrance was a huge statue of a horned owl, looking distractedly at the passersby. The password was 'Minister of magic' surprisingly enough. After the password was whispered the wings lifted, allowing the friends access to the room behind.

"Go in and dump the book, we keep watch this time." Goyle and Blaise took position at the entrance, while Pansy and Draco went in.

The room they ventured into was big in any possible meaning of the word. It must have been half the size of the great hall, though largely unfurnished. Huge draperies hanged form the walls some showed the Hufflepuff icon, fewer the Ravenclaw raven.

Each chair was a throne in itself, easily competing with the headmaster's in the great hall. The long table was similarly bombastic. A tablecloth that appeared golden simmered in the faint moonlight, all the way down to the floor.

_Where to hide the book?_ He thought as he studied the room, it had to be somewhere it could be found, but not appear planted. They decided to place it behind one of the draperies, hopefully a stray wind would expose it at a fortunate moment. If not, then Draco's hex would make it to drop with a loud noise four days from now at 2 o'clock. The time where their meetings were in session, meetings where Umbridge was always present. As they were in the process of doing such, a warning whisper came from the entrance.

"We have company, incoming fast! Hide!"

Draco grabbed Pansy's arm and went to the only hiding spot he could think of, beneath the table. He did not know what the two others did, and soon after he had other more pressing matters to attend to.

"Ah, I need a break. Let's go sit down for a moment."

"Good idea, it's not like we haven't deserved it."

Chairs were pulled out and soon after occupying four or so members of the inquisitorial squad. _Damn it why did they have to show up now of all times?_

"It won't be long until we find them. Professor Umbrigde have be using the veritaserum quite a lot. Sooner or later she'll have to find a member."

"I just hope she does so soon, I would like to spend my nights otherwise. The snakes have been acting a bit too arrogant for my liking" Another voice returned a voice Draco knew a little to well. Rickett.

"Relax mate, we will get back to those guy's soon enough. Why don't we arrange something tomorrow? I need some target practice anyway. Anyone particular in mind?"

"Yeah, the Malfoy offspring. Lucius has been giving my farther trouble in passing the new restriction laws. It would please my farther if I could get a go at him, might teach the elder Malfoy to back off." Rickette grinned, Draco could almost imagine the self satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

"What laws? I haven't heard of any."

"Well I don't know if I should say… You have to be quiet about it"

"Of course" They all encouraged.

Meanwhile Draco and pansy exchanged concerned looks beneath the table. They were both thinking the same thing. _What laws?_

"Well it is quite simple. My father is trying to get certain laws approved, that restricts potentially dark witches and wizards. That is, every person who has ever been in Slyhterin house. It is surpose to counteract dark witches and wizards, before they even get to _be_ one. A monitoring system should keep every snake under close surveillance, if they a much as sneeze in a wrong way, the entire Auror staff should be down upon them in seconds. Sentences' in Azkaban should keep them from repeating the mistake." He stopped a moment continuing in a whisper.

"This of course, is only the first few steeps in removing the threat. The goal is to have them carted of to Azkaban, as soon as the get sorted. That way we will never have to deal with dark witches or wizards anymore. They will be locked away before they can harm anyone." In the last part, Draco noted a certain amouth of triumph, as if he had already won.

"It is on the way, but that bloody Lucius Malfoy character is using every contact he has to delay it, and that bloody wife of his is spreading lies through the ministry. They are only delaying the inevitable, I can assure you. Lucius will be the first go as soon as the law passed. His history is already stained, it is only a matter of time before he lands in Azkaban."

A cold shiver cursed through Draco's spine as he heard those words. He didn't want to believe those words, but they were spoken with such conviction that it was not easily denied. He had to warn father and mother as soon as possible.

The conversation at the table turned to more pleasant- and unimportant- subjects, and both Pansy and himself had to keep each other awake through the ordeal.

When they finally left, both Pansy's and Draco's legs was cramping from staying in the same position for so long, in a body they were not used to.

"Merlin I never thought they would leave!" Exclaimed Pansy as she tried to shake some feeling back into her legs. With a similar problem Draco limped towards a closet containing numerous inquisitorial robes and dropped the veritaserum in the inner pocket of one of them. Pansy went back to the book hidden behind the drapery, and slipped the note in on the first page.

"Good, all finished. Let's get out of here before they return" They staggered from the room, dragging their sleeping limbs along, they meet up with the two last members of the team in a secret corridor just outside.

"I thought they had seen you there for a second." Blaise said as soon as he was within hearing range. "You better take the second dose now, the hour is almost up."

After forcing the cruel drink down, the two of them informed Blaise and Goyle of what they had overheard. Both of them shook their heads in disbelief after hearing the short version.

"You better tell us the rest when we have gotten back, it is not safe here. The inquisition is crawling around everywhere." Goyle whispered taking a peek down the now empty corridor.

"Have they discovered anything?"

"No, it doesn't seem so Draco. By looks of it they are searching for someone else. The majority are blocking the stairs so we have to take a different route."

***

As silent as the shadows on the wall, the group snuck in the direction of a secret passage on the south end of the floor. Their robes were now solely black, not displaying any house. The mission was almost over. They only had to find the passage that would lead them safely down to the second floor and from there the dungeons.

But that of course was assuming that anything went according to plan, which was not the case.

"Hey you four, Stop!" As it were, they only managed to make it past five corridors before they where discovered. They bolted into the darkness hoping to shake him of in the dark. They would have if not for his yells, which alarmed the others.

"We have to split, we are too easy marks running together. If we escape, we'll see each other back in the common room." Panting, Pansy indicated the other corridors and wasted no time bolting down one.

Draco speeded down the corridor far to the left, the sounds of his friends' footsteps fading away behind him. Sounds ahead of him, made him dive for shelter behind a suit of armour. Mere seconds later, three people ran past in direction of the yells. He hoped the others would escape but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

He jumped out from his hideout and hurried on. Multiple times he had to hide in empty classrooms and run down corridors he was not familiar with, and that just to keep elusive to his pursuers. Thanks to his running skill he was staying ahead, but only just.

They were herding him in he realized . Every time he tried to go west, north or east his road was blocked, but he was free to go south. Thought that was the way he was originally going for, it made him hesitant. If they wanted him to go south, it was a safe bet that he shouldn't go that way.

What could he do, damn it! They were closing in it was only a matter of time before they had him. He needed a place to hide.

_He really needed a place to hide until they passed, but where could he go?_

By some miracle a thick door suddenly appeared on the right, it was so huge that it astounded him that he hadn't seen it before. He could hardly hide in there. It was so big that anyone would notice it. He turned away to try another corridor but heard yelling voices coming from both directions.

He had to try.

Desperately he gripped the handle, slid in and closed it silently behind him. He heaved air into his straining lungs and listened intently. He could hear fast steps coming to a stop just out side the door, and angry voices arguing. He grabbed his wand, any minute now they would open the door and find him. He would have to blast his way though. The spell was already on his lips when the voices, to his astonishment grew fainter until they disappeared completely.

How could they not see that huge door? He couldn't believe his luck. Heaving a relieved sigh he turned and leaned his back on the door. That was a bit too close for comfort.

He smothered back his hair that had fallen in disarray during the chase and stood up straight as soon as he caught his breath. Only to be meet with the sight of a room full of armed Gryffindor's.

***

He froze, didn't know what to do. This day was just getting better by the minute. What would be the best action? Throw some random hexes at them and take his chances with the inquisitorial squad, or stay at the mercy of the Gryff's? The former seemed more appealing and he was just about run back out when a voice ran through the silence.

"Cho! I thought you said you couldn't make it tonight."

_Cho? Oh right-._ He had forgotten that for a moment.

Potter stepped forward and greeted Draco, in his eyes Cho, with a huge silly smile. It was a disturbing sight to behold.

He realized then that he had been wrong in his previous assessment of the gathered, it were not only Gyffindors. He recognized some from Ravenclaw and even some Hufflepuffs among them.

"Um yes, sorry about being late there were quite the crowd out there." He made an effort to make his voice sound girly-like and settled with one sounding half-hoarse.

"My throat hurt a bit but I should be fine." He smiled widely at Potter- _just take a hammer and kill me- _and held a delicate hand at his throat coughing pathetically.

"Oh it's fine, we have just begun practicing the patronus charm." His disbelief must have been shoving, because Potter laughed a bit affectedly. Still with the abnormal big smile plastered on his face.

"Yes I know we talked about waiting doing that until later, but I really think you guy's are ready."

He took Draco by the hand and led him further into the room - _Great now I will have to boil that hand later- _and began giving instructions to the rest of them.

So Potter was some sort of teacher to this mob, he wasn't quite sure what _this_ was entirely but spotting Longbottom flicking his wand around uncontrollably. He guess it wasn't something healthy.

He had to get back to the door somehow, if this dragged on he would undoubtedly be discovered.

"You have to think of you most happy memory as you cast the spell. It has to be a strong one. Making a Patronus now, is an entirely different thing from doing it when there is a dementor." He gave them further instruction on how to cast it, and soon the entire room was filled with voices calling the charm.

It was all Draco could do not to silence the lot of them with a spell. Someone would undoubtedly hear this ruckus.

"Cho? Is something wrong?"

Potter appeared at his side, something akin to worry in his eyes.

_Do not hex him, do not hex him, do not- _

"No Po-Harry, I am perfectly fine, I just think this is a bit to difficult for me right now. Maybe I should-" He covered his slipup with a cough and was already on his way towards the door.

"No, no I will show you. Come, let me-." Pothead's eyes became huge and pleading- disgusting really- and Draco wanted nothing more that to reject him, right in front of the others.

Unfortunately, doing so would seem suspicious, so he had to play along for now. Potter walked behind him and took his wand hand – _please do not recognize the wand!_ - And moved it in the pattern he described before.

"You have to say it like this. ex-PEK-toh pa-TROH-nuhm." He flicked the wand in Draco's hand as he spoke, utterly humiliating his enemy without even knowing it. _Merlin, what have I done to deserve this?_

***

"Please, try it again." Scarface insisted after, Salazar-knows-how-many failed tries later. All he had been able to conjure thus far, was a mist of some kind, and that was apparently not good enough. Draco had hoped that the moron would just give up and leave him alone, but the bastard was bloody persistent. In the end, Draco had to make an actual effort, figuring that Pothead would leave when he got it right.

A happy memory… Several came to mind, but one in particular outshined the rest. The Christmas before he went to Hogwards the first time. That was the only year where the Malfoy's had actually been snowed in. Instead of having visitors as they usually had, it was only him and his parents. That was the last time in recent memory, that his parents had allowed themselves to lay down the composed front and just be a family. He could almost hear their happy laughter at his antics as he uttered the spell.

"Expecto Patronum." A silver fox sprung from his wand and circled the room in a light trot. Coming back to Draco and sat down in front of him. He was quite surprised by the fact that he succeeded, and his patronus wasn't bad looking if he might say so himself. It looked at him in the eyes with a crooked head, before turning into the sliver mist again and disappeared into thin air.

"Nicely done Cho!" He received a light clap on his shoulder by Granger, who had an otter floating around her head.

_Now I really have to burn those robes._

The Slytherin uttered a hoarse thanks, stumbling over the words in a fake cough. Gazing around the room he saw that some of the others had managed to conjure up a Patronus as well. But for the most part they were unsuccessful.

"Don't be disappointed if you haven't got it right yet. This is a very complicated spell it will most properly take a few tries. Our next meeting should be quite soon, perhaps only a week, so keep you gallons close. Remember it grows hot when we have set a date." _Galleons? Grows hot? What is Potter talking about?_ He first thought, then it clicked. Of course, it was that blasted galleon he had been carrying around for so long. It must have been burning every time they went to a meeting here. That knowledge might come in handy.

"Thanks for today, you all did great." As if it was some kind of starting signal, the assembly starting clapping their hands. Reluctantly Draco follow suit, reminding himself that this would soon be over. When the meeting finally ceased, it was all he could do not to bolt for the door. He would happily take his chances out there with the inquisitorial squad than here a moment longer.

"Um… Cho?" _Will this nightmare ever be over?_

"Yes Harry?" He replied in an oversweet voice, almost gagging inwardly.

"Well… I just think it was real amazing that you could make a patronus on the first day." Potter shuffled his feet, going beef red in the face and avoided his eyes.

"Some of the others managed as well" Draco pointed out, it was almost pathetic how smitten Potter was with this Cho girl.

"Le-Let me follow you back to your dormitories, just in case the inquisition is still around." Potter persisted instead, properly realizing that his comment was getting him nowhere.

_Hell no!_

"Um, no thanks Harry I am fine. You don't have to worry." The Slytherin quickly replied in a way what would hopefully make Potter back off.

"All right, if you are sure… see you tomorrow then" Potter was having a hard time keeping the disappointment out of his voice, but Draco could hardly care about that. He strode as quickly towards the door a he could without looking like he was fleeing.

"Cho wait! Potter smiled in what must have gone for a seductive voice in the Potter-verse, gaining sudden courage by the fact that they were all alone now.

"Why not a goodnight kiss" Before Draco could do anything, he was against the wall an arm on each side of him with Scarface leaning closer.

"NO!" He half yelled in panic pushing against Potters chest in a vain attempt to keep distance.

_Anything but that!_

"…no?" Dumbfounded Potter shot Draco a questioning look, but at least he had stopped.

"I… I don't want to infect you with my cold" Thinking a top of his head, it was the only thing he could come up with. He coughed a few times for good measure.

"Call me crazy, but I don't care much about that right now."

"Bu-but I do. It wouldn't be fair for the others, if I got their Dada professor sick, now would it?" He craned his head back out of reach and put his arms firmer against Potters chest again, desperately stopping him from leaning any closer.

"You are properly right." He sighed and backed off, though his arms were still on either side of the Slytherin.

"Do you think your illness is over tomorrow?" He persisted, almost begging.

"Sure!" He ducked under Potters arm and went straight for the door "But for now, you will have to wait until tomorrow. Tah"

Potter stared longingly after 'Cho' as she left. He could wait until tomorrow, he would wait forever for her.

***

As soon as he was out of sight, Draco ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the secret pathway that lead to the second floor. He felt the disguise fall apart at he ran. He had not come out of there a moment too soon. Though he had not been discovered, he knew for certain that he would have nightmares for weeks about this.

The Slytherin promised himself at that very moment, that he would never again drink that awful contortion known by the name 'Polyjuice potion'. NEVER. One could only take a certain amouth of trauma in one lifetime.

**

Author's note: Quotation is from Draco form the first book.

Thank you for your reviews!! Let me know how I am doing;)


	7. Let me put it this way

Greetings yet again:) as you properly have noticed, I have changed the title. Hopefully it didn't give you any trouble in finding it. The reason? I found myself using the search engine the other day, and discovered to my horror that others before me (make that a lot of others:() had used the same title for their story as I. I simply found that 'not acceptable' so to speak (I want to at least _pretend_ to be original). so… there you go.

Disclaimer: as always I do not own anything :(

Without further ado, I hereby present chapter Six.

*

Chapter 6 - 'Let me but it this way. If it rains you'll be first to know.'

"Oh good you are here Draco, we were just about to got out and look for you!" Pansy stepped aside and allowed Draco access to the Slytherin common room.

"Did everyone make it out undetected?" He asked as he settled himself in a chair close to the fire.

"With you here, yes. The mission was a complete success." She replied and sat down at the chair opposite him.

She took a closer look at him, a worried notion appearing in her eyes. "We were a bit worried about you though-."

"Oh, you are back!" Goyle stepped into the room, from the door that led to the boy's dormitories, soon followed by Blaise. Draco noted that none had taken the time to change into their nightwear.

Blaise only stepped two steps into room, with fatigue obviously lined on his face. He took a good look at the blonde, then he threw up his hands and said. "Finally! Now I can get to sleep!" He proclaimed, turned on the heel and walked out the way he came. "Night!"

Goyle shook his head overbearingly at this and, unlike his dark skinned friend, joined the two Slytherin Prefects in front of the fire. At Draco's questioning look he merely shrugged and offered the explanation.

"He was worried about you, though he tried his best to pretend otherwise. He has been twisting and turning for the last two hours, and properly ruined a perfectly nice carpet with his excessive pacing." Beating the pillow into form he seated himself quite comfortably in the largest chair. A chair that, considering its size, could properly function adequately as a sofa in some households.

A few minutes passed in silence, though the blond was quite aware of the fact that his friends were awaiting an explanation. One that was not too keen on sharing. At the present moment the blond was attempting to figure out a way to describe it in a light that would not completely embarrass him. Then it came to him, just as it seemed that the patience of his friends was wearing thin. He lifted his wand in a slow motion and uttered the words he had used so many hours perfecting.

"_Expecto Patronum_"

The silver fox appeared and watched the friends almost lazily, the same could not be said for them. Pansy almost fell out of the chair in fright, and Goyle's eyes grew to an impossible size. Draco could not help grinning to himself at their reaction. It was highly amusing. Unfortunately for Draco, the confusion only lasted a few seconds. After the first shock has abated the two friends was very interested in the newcomer. Pansy went as far a trying to touch the spectral, her hand passed right though.

Said patronus, seemed to like the attention, if that was possible, and bathed the room in an almost unearthly light. A peace came over them, as if everything was suddenly going to be all right- no – not just all right, perfect. Peaceful. After a few minutes, he felt his concentration fading, and allowed the patronus to disappear again. The room was left somewhat emptier after that.

Goyle looked at him in wonder, the peaceful atmosphere still affecting him and said. "That was fantastic Draco. How did you learn that?" and with that, he began his telling of what happened after they parted ways during the chase. He included almost everything truthfully, with the exception of Potty's infatuation with Chang, and thereby himself. He figured that they didn't really have to know that to get the picture. Plus he didn't think he could ever live it down, if that particular episode became common knowledge. When his tale came to an end the two of them were hanging by his every word.

"So Potter is making an army?" Goyle more stated than asked. "Do you have any idea what he called it?"

Draco shook his head negatively, but then he thought about it for a second, recalling something he had heard when the meting was dismissed. "No, at least no the full name. But I think I heard someone calling it the DA." Scratching is cheek absentmindedly. "What is stand for I have absolutely no idea, it could be 'dark arts' for all I know."

"Well… either that, or 'the dumb asses'."

Stunned the two males simply looked at her before they howled in laughter.

**

"Ready for hell to break loose?"

"You know, that really is a stupid question Blaise"

"Well are you? If we have failed in any way she will be looking in our direction."

"Isn't she already?"

"…Point taken."

Draco diverted his attention away from his friend, trying to calm his straining nerves. Nothing had happened yet, and it was unnerving. He couldn't help feeling that he was sitting and waiting for his executioner to show up. For that same reason, his facial features was forced to relax, appearing to the world that he had nothing to worry about. It couldn't further from the truth.

The Hufflepuff table was mysteriously empty, and had been all day. He didn't quite know if he should be exited or worried, and ended up being both. Too many things could have gone wrong, far to many things. Trapped in his concerns he almost missed the sound of the door opening- almost. What meet his eyes almost made him cry out in laughter.

Very few of the newcomers even resembled human beings. Their hair was all a screaming pink twisted into the most outraging directions. Their clothes had not escaped the same treatment, though it was obvious that some had tried to remove the color with magic, leaving the robe a spotted mess of clashing colors. The house crest of Hufllepuff had been replaced with a purple one with a picture of a pink teacup with the writing, 'The house of pinky'. I was worst on the ones known to be in the inquisitorial Squad.

Because they had a small lady-like hat in the same colors, glued to their heads with magic. A yellow singing bird sat atop of it, singing the most ridiculous songs off key, occasionally clearing it's voice with a 'herm, herm' in an unmistakable voice. The only ones spared were the first years and a few who had openly denied Umbridge (only about five in total). They stopped halfway through the door awaiting some sort of reaction, and a reaction was what they got.

He couldn't help it. He really tried not to be the first one to laugh, but he completely lost it, when he saw the scowling figure that was Rickett. His attempt to look menacing despite his current situation was Draco's undoing. His laughter dominated every other sound in the great hall, soon after the rest of the great hall was released from their stupor followed his example. Uncontrollable laughter echoed in the hall, he could not see if the other teachers found it amusing so complete was his merriment. When the bird on Rickett's hat suddenly interrupted itself with Umbridge infamous cough, the blond fell of the bench and ended up flat on his back.

Eventually the laughing subsided into a more controlled nature, and he was hauled back to the bench. Though every time he peeked in the direction of the Hufflepuff house, he almost couldn't control himself. Professor Snape he saw was just as amused, judging by the fact the he had to hold his napkin in front of his mouth in a coughing fit. There was nothing real about that cough.

He looked at his friends who were also in a state of undoing. "That was priceless!" He grinned as he tried to regain control of his stomach muscles. The hands coming to grasp at his shirt in an attempt to stall of anther giggling fit. He was unsuccessful, coupled with the stress and nerves the laughter was a much-needed let-out

"Draco, you need to calm down now, your head is turning blue." A few gasps and a relapse later, the blond managed to get a hold of himself.

Goyle looked him over to make sure another fit was not forthcoming, then he said in a whisper. "Well I would say that this was a success, you?" the all nodded in agreement, Blaise had some trouble in regaining his composure when another bird chorus emerged form the stuffed teddy birds. Despite his best efforts, he sputtered and coughed to a point where he almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Unfortunately we have to be going, or else we will be late for class." Pansy says, gathering her belongings and throwing it into her bag - she never was one for organizing.

Reluctantly dragging his eyes away from the extraordinary sight before him, he asked off handedly. "What is the class? I can't remember?"

"Why it is your favorite Draco, 'care and treatment of magical creatures'"

And with that, a day that had started out so promising was utterly ruined.

**

"Don't go coward on us now Draco, come and help us see 'it'. Hell if I can."

"I can see perfectly well from here, thank you very much" Beholding magical – and usually dangerous- creatures from afar, had become his preferable method of getting through these hellish lessons somewhat unscratched. He saw absolute no need in changing said pattern for anything- look where that had gotten him in third year. Aforementioned plan was especially preferable when that 'it', looked –and smelled for that matter- like a cross breed between a dead horse and, well - a dead horse.

"Beautiful creatures arn't they." Blubbered the half-giant along with some other meaningless rubbish. As he fluttered his hand around in the air with the same grace as a half dead flubber worm on a frying pan. What was these lesson meant to accomplice anyway? It certainly wasn't educative in any way in regards to magical creatures in general, only the partially insane monsters from all corners of the earth. What – by Merlin – was wrong with Fairies, unicorns, wisps, or all other _native_ creatures of England? That would be something worth listening to, not this crap. What good did it actually do to know 'proper handling of a Hungarian Horntail' when you could not even tell the difference between forest spirit and a flower dweller- the latter sometimes referred to as the 'little people'?

"Well… Hag-Professor, we can't see anything. There is nothing there"

What a typically Gryffindor thing to say, how dump were these people, honestly?

"I do not know if the black skeleton figures before have escaped your notice, or you are merely demonstrating the mental capacities of the average Gryffindor- or lack of thereof." He added as he dared a few steppes closer, as to not appear frightened in front of enemies. He did this knowingly that he should be avoid any confrontation with 'the light', but they were practically begging for it. Only after getting closer he realized his first mistake and the identity of the magical creature – Thestrals - The preferred mount of the Dementors.

"Thestrals?" He uttered before he could stop himself, why on earth bring those beasts here?

"Correct Malfoy, Thestals. An' these lovely creatures-"

He brought Thestrals to the school, Thestrals!

In the giants usual rubbish he mentioned something about them being 'misunderstood' creatures. Didn't anyone - at least - read Hogwards a history? His hand whipped out before he could stop himself.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"I would not go as far as calling them misunderstood…sir. They have earned their crude reputation all by themselves. " When none interrupted him he dared continue. Might as well let the truth out.

"True enough they eat meat, and that is in itself not condemning, by our standards at least. But it is the matter of their chosen prey that causes concern. In ancient times, spotting a Thestral was a mark of almost certain death. Depending on how fast you could vacant the area." He paused for a moment.

"They are the forerunners of the Dementors – scouts if you will, because most cannot see them. They are send forth to find 'suitable' prey, humans in other words, happy humans preferably. When such a place was found, The Dementors would swoop in first and take as many souls as they could, leaving behind the empty shells in their wake. Afterwards the Thestrals came, taking for their own the meat that now stood so willingly before them. More often than not, entire villages was wiped clean, the main reason why Hogsmade is the only magical village in the north." Unwillingly he took a steep back when the Thestral directed it's empty gaze at him.

"They _can_ eat dead meat, but they prefer it alive… Alive and unresisting."

"Now Malfoy that was a long time ago-"

"Not long enough! Such a pack existed in England 25 years ago… Dragon pox, isn't that what the government called it?"

"Hey wait, how come he sees them? I can't see anything!" One of the Gryffindor's was turning and twisting, obviously trying to see the dark creatures. But he was not the only one, everyone else who could not see them were following the same pattern… And everyone who could see them backed away, never releasing the beast with their eyes.

Again Draco chose to answer before the giant.

"Only those who have seen death before can see them, another reason for not letting anyone leave an attack alive. These People are seen as a threat to the Thestrals, who easily recognize these few who see them for what they are." He took another steep back. "The Thestrals normally kill them on sight."

The gathering quieted down as the true horror of the statement sunk in.

"They – eat people – alive!" Coughed a Gryffindor disbelieving his own words as he said them.

Potter was the second to break the silence. "That can't be true Malfoy! If that were true people in the muggle world would have notice by now! They would have noticed Entire City's disappearing of the map."

"That would properly be true Potter, if they were targeting muggles, but they are not. Neither the Dementor, nor this creature can quite stomach anything that hasn't got a magical core, something which Muggels lack. They can kill them of course, but it will be of no gain, they cannot eat those peoples bodies or souls."

"This is not true…"

"If you do not believe me, you can look it up in the restricted section, but I should warn you, it is not for the faint hearted."

"But – they are rare now right? So those thing does not happen anymore." The last part of Weasel's sentence was practically a question. It was quite clear the he hoped that he was correct but at the same time expecting to be denied in his hope. Who was Draco to let him down? The weasel needed to learn sooner or later what his farther had done.

"Not quite true, these abominations are still used by the ministry when they need to 'dispose' of one given the kiss, or any other person who dies in Azkaban. The guards can't really be bothered to dig graves for inmates."

This was too much for one of the Slytherins, Theodore Nott, he turned behind a tree and emptied the content of his stomach - His mother died in Azkaban, Draco recalled.

"Who did you see die Malfoy?" Potter suddenly spoke up, his face turning into a sick shade of green. "You see them".

"Now that is a rather personal question, surely you would not take offence when I chose not to answer." Potter though wasn't about to let it go. "but who-"

"I will not answer that, for it is none of your affair Potter- and I am needed elsewhere… Professor, might I escort Theodore to the Hospital wing?"

Not waiting for the stuttered admission, the blond strode down to his classmate who had by now, released all content of his stomach. The brown haired Slytherin was limp in shock and fell back boneless when Draco touched him by the arm. The tall Slytherin would have fallen, had not the blond been quick to grab him. He was heavy, supporting the limb form alone was done with some difficulty. He could not possibly bring him to the hospital wing by himself.

"Gregory would you please help me?"

Without a word the silent friend stepped up and carefully took the loner by his other arm. Together the half lifted him of the ground and headed for the castle.

"Draco, the hospital wing is a no go for Slytherins these days, have you forgotten?" Theodor, completely fainted by know hung between them.

"No, but I thought that he wanted to get away from their prying eyes. We take him to his room."

**

"Where - where am I?" The figure on the bed spoke, and finally broke the silence.

"The dormitories, Gregory and I brought you here after you fainted." The silver-eyed Slytherin stopped his pacing and dropped down beside the newly woken boy.

"Fainted?… I, don't… faint…only – only, girls…"

"Then you made a fairly good impression." Goyle smiled as he entered the room with a clear glass of water. It was carefully placed on the wooden surface of the nightstand. He backed up again, when he saw Theodore curl in on himself. He shot Draco a pointed look that said as clearly as words. 'You caused this, now fix it'. Then he left the room moving more silently than Draco could remember doing.

"Umm… are you alright Theodore?" Rather pathetic and below his general eloquent speech, he noted, grimacing at himself inwardly. He couldn't help it really, talking about feelings was never his forte. How on earth did he fix this? It had never occurred to him that a Slytherin could be ignorant of the dealings of the ministry- especially not the things they tried desperately to hide.

Silence.

Sitting together completely still in the dark room, made the clammy atmosphere almost thick, touchable.

"I apologize, I thought you knew…" The speech he had prepared in advance dried on his lips before he could form the words. It was too impersonal, too informal for this kind of situation.

The silence dragged on. "…So it is true then… she- she was…"

The body went rigid and curled even further in on itself. Almost inaudible throaty sound emerged from him and it took the blond a few moments to identify the sound. It had been long since he last heard it. He was crying.

Disbelieving the blond thought he heard wrong, no Slytherin ever cried, not publicly… but then again this wasn't public now was it. He thought to himself in those first seconds after the unpleasant discovery. An impulsive stream of compassion urged him forward to sit beside the suffering figure. He gently lay a soothing hand on one of the shoulders that rocked in soundless sobs. Without thinking he reached for his wand and cast the now familiar spell.

The silver fox emerged, crossed the bed with flowing moments and sat on the other side of the hurting individual. Said boy lifted his hand cautiously and gently let it touch the silver being on the head. The creature leaned into the touch and caused a flicker of a smile, the petting becoming more certain but no less gentle. Calmness, trust and a small measure of peace was radiated from the silver animal and bestowed it upon the two of them. The stress, worries- and in Theodores case pure anguish- seeped from their veins in a liberating sense. Draco felt so much lighter, much like the last time he cast it, and by the looks of it, the effect on Theodore was equally healing- if not more.

"Is this a patronus?" He smiled wishfully. "It feels wonderful."

At Draco's nod the other Slytherin smiled widely, though still with a sad veil over his eyes. "…Could you teach me how to do it?"

He nodded his consent with relief sneaking its way into his features. "Of course."

Theodore drew his wand from what Draco could only assume to be a hidden holder up his sleeve - smart. Apparently he wished to start right away. Though grateful for the diversity Draco did not object and began drawing the correct patterns in the air with a slow steady hand.

"You start like this, carefully moving your wrist in a quick circle, then you move it up in a 45 degree angle and flip it backwards with a flick of your wrist. It is easier if you hold your forefinger parallel with the wand in the beginning, to get the right feel of it. Then you move it down again in a complete straight line back to the starting point. Then you draw it back towards yourself in the same waving motion you would use when calling fairy fire. After you have done that, lift it a few degrees so it is vertically in front of your face while recalling the happiest memory you can think of. Lastly you lash it forward as you would with a rapier at the beginning of a duel- The foremost part where you salute your enemy – Only make this a small movement - don't exaggerate it- but you must make it fast, if you are too slow it won't work."

Theodore didn't quite paint the picture of confidence "… well that doesn't sound difficult"

"Don't look at me like that, just do as I do."

Slow, very slow, the pattern he just described was formed in the air. Flowing through the air followed by a trail of green light that served as an indicator for entire trail of the spell movements. The pattern in itself was not too difficult, it was the speed with which the wand should move that proved the true challenge. That combined with the fierce mental concentration required a witch or wizard with a magical core far above average. These were all things that Draco kept mentioning to Theodore as he committed himself to diligently copy the blond every movement.

Theodore got it right only two hours later. They had been trying for one whole hour without much success. The only result they got during that time was an occasional white mist. Though that mist became less and less tangible as time moved by, the Wizard tiring and losing confidence caused both this. The assistance of Draco's own patronus was needed to create a tranquil atmosphere. Shortly after the patronus was introduced to the scene, came the desired result. It was a powerful patronus in the shape of a native bird of prey - the Buzzard.

**

"And why did he have to learn it before us." Pansy lifted a delicate eyebrow.

Blaise grinned and slapped her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Don't be a sod Pans, Blondie boy promised us to teach us as well."

Said blond huffed in annoyance "Exactly when did I engage in such a promis – wait" he stopped in mid sentence looking like he had swallowed a particularly nasty bug. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me… Blondie."

"I will give you five seconds to take that back, if you do not then I won't be accountable for my actions." He drew his wand in a fluent movement that spoke of a bone deep familiarity and held it loosely but securely in his left hand.

"One…"

"As if Malfoy you wouldn't-"

"two…"

"-dare to-"

"five!"

"– Shit!"

"Bombado!"

A large explosion shot from Draco's outstretched wand and covered a part of the room in black smoke. Coughs and complaining voices arose from other corners of the room where the others had taken cover a second before.

"Draco you bastard! You blew up my bed!"

True enough, the room for the most part was undamaged, the same could not be said for Blaise's sleeping arrangements. About half of the bed had survived, if you could manage to put the surviving pieces together, but that wasn't realistic without magic.

"Well I warned you didn't I. I will not stand that degrading term in reference to myself"

Confident he marched back to his bed and sat down while Blaise attempted to repair the damage. Draco should place some guarding charms on his own bed, Blaise was ever swift in his revenge. The other said nothing of the spectacle once the dust vanished, they were after all quite used to these 'battles'.

Finally one spoke up and broke the silence. "Why do you always target his bed?"

He took a deep overbearing breath and answered "He sleeps 17 hours a day, if there is anything he would miss, that is it."

From the back of the room came something that sounded like 'not true' but it was drowned out in the loud noises of the repair charm.

"By the way Draco, you have spend to much time with your father, you are beginning to sound like him." Pansy said matter–of-factly. "How is he by the way?"

The blond only shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea and that was worrisome. Father has always told him that knowledge is power, and those who knew nothing…

"We send the owl yesterday, it will hopefully return with some answers soon." Hopefully some answers that would inform them that the situation weren't as bad as the Slytherins had got the impression of. A foolish hope perhaps, but time would tell.

Things could not be worse outside than it was here, he refused to believe it, and he did not know what he would do if it were true. No place in England, Scotland or Ireland would be safe for a Slytherin for long, if what he and Pansy overheard last night was the truth.

"But about the Patronus char-"

"Auch!"

The telltale burning of the Galleon startled him so much that the coin dropped to the floor. Why was it that those brilliant Gryffindors could not manage to make a simple communication system without going to far? Or perhaps they just needed the shock to wake their brains, which wouldn't surprise him much now that he thought about it.

"And that -." Blaise said as he returned from his exile, acting as if nothing happened. "Is something we also need to discuss. As amusing as it is, we cannot make Draco dress up in drag every time the coin burns, it is far too risky -." Draco snorted at that, but Blaise continued undisturbed. "But I think we all agree on that we can't be left in the dark. If they are planning something, we should be the first to know. Because –after Umbrigde – we are the most likely targets and scapegoats." He paused for a moment. " I have already talked with Astoria about it, and she thinks she knows a spell that might do the trick. Draco, do you remember if there were any paintings in the room, any at all?"

Before Draco had any chance of replying to that, an insistent knock disrupted them. Not bothering to wait for the 'come in', a small redhead raced into the room, Mafalda.

Gasping she spoke. "You need to come immediately, things are going crazy out there. The Minister of Magic is here, and headmaster is gone!"

***

It was not only Dumbledore who was gone, but also every single member of the inquisitorial Squad and Umbridge herself. Plus, a large part of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table was also absent, it had been so for an hour ago. Mafalda had told him that most just left, But still… The complete lack of anything Hufflepuff worried him, had they discovered the condemming 'evidence' he and Pansy planted last night?

Suddenly the door flew open, and in walked Umbrigde, followed by the minister of magic and a couple of aurors, one of them he recognized as Shackleboot.

"I demand him found immediately!" the Minster yelled practically sprinting to the door. He turned on the spot and whispered something ineligible to Shakleboot, who nodded.

"Students of Hogwards! Through High inquisitor Umbridge I have come to understand that the conditions here is far worse than I first suspected. Those of you who are true and good have nothing to fear, and it is my duty to protect you from those who would lead you down a dark path. Your parents have agreed on this as have most of you here." He paused, some had the decency to look ashamed but other puffed up when the minister's approving gaze brushed them. " As the current Headmaster had the right idea but lacked the ability to act on it I have dismissed him as headmater of this school. But worry not, I leave you in the capable hands of High inquisitor Umbrigde who will see to your complete safety and remove those who endangers you." A quick but deliberate glare at the Slytherin table. "Headmistress Umbrigde, congratulations on you promotion. I trust that you will sort the righteous from the dammed, you have free hands."

The minister could not have made a worse command. Slytherin house was finished. He turned towards the door that closed behind him with an unnecessary loud sound. Every student looked horrified in their own way- well not the Hufflepuffs, who had for the most part regained their normal coloring - they were practically giddy. They returned from wherever they had been and filled the table with confidence written in every move. To his disgust a third of the Ravenclaws followed suit – back stabbing traitors. But everyone else felt the cloak of despair settle in the room. The light suddenly seemed dimmer, and the door was more like a prison gate, a barrier.

The blue sky behind the wide windows and the magical ceiling suddenly seemed far, far away. It was now, that everyone realized what the Slytherins had known all year. Darkness had come to Hogwards and it was the so-called witches and wizards of the light who had brought it here.

**

Authors note:

Chapter title: Quotation of Lucius Malfoy

Since I, in future chapters, will possibly have to come up with a number of Patronuses for the Slytherins. I would like suggestions if you have any specific wish for a Character's Patronus.

As always I like reviews  let me know how I am doing.

Next Chapter: 'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Is coming up as soon as it is finished.


	8. ‘Oh, you’re going to fight us'

Greetings:) Here is yet another chapter.

Disclaimer : as always, I don't own the Harry Potter verse. nothing of it.

- but the spelling mistakes i do own :)

Chapter 7 - 'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?'

Hogwarts was no longer the merry place it once had been, no laughter was heard inside the walls since Umbrigde's turn to power a few days ago. It had an obvious reason of course, no loud sounds were allowed on the premises, and laughter counted as such.

The Gryffindors had stopped prancing about as if the school was their very own playground, the secret duelling club had been discovered. Apparently it happened shortly before the headmaster abandoned the school for good. Rumours had it, that dear old Dumbledork had done it to spare Potter the consequence of being caught red handed. The fool of a headmaster took the blame for Potty's ill-advise rebellious attempt, and left the school.

In other words, he sacrificed the safety of every single student on behalf of Potty and a handful of his cohorts, just because they were stupid enough to get caught. Had it been the Slytherins in a similar situation, no such mercy would have been showed, of that he was certain. And they say that Gryffindors does not favour their own...

If nothing else, the new rule had woken a few of the Ravenclaws to the realities, but it was a bit too late for that. Every single student had been 'processed' for lack of better term – excluding the Hufflepuffs. That meant being drugged with an overdose of 'veritaserum' and questioned for hours on end, luckily the fake bottle Draco had made was still in use.

So sure they were in their victory, the Hufflepuffs strode through the corridors with an air of kings. Little did they know that the Slytherins would see to, that their golden days would not last much longer. More precisely, at two o'clock today, five minutes from now, would the plan be set in motion.

The inquisition was currently in one of their meetings concerning, whatever was on their agenda. But today's meeting was hosting a hidden 'guest star', who was just about to expose itself to the masses.

The journal of Umbridge, a journal she had discovered missing yesterday, the same journal that had set in motion the numerous interrogations of students. The very same the Slytherins 'borrowed' two day ago. In a few moments, the journal would reveal its presence to its owner. The reaction of finding her precious book-of-nasty-deeds, in the hand of her most trusted would be marvellously chaotic.

It was only a pity that Draco would not be there to see it.

Currently he was in the library finding some tomes of spells with Astoria and Blaise. They had thought it best to have a member of the staff as witness to their 'innocence' if Umbrigde didn't take the bait. Though that wasn't likely they might as well be on the safe side The Liberian would be their witness if it proved necessary. But for now, they had work to do.

"Where is it, I am sure it was here...." Astoria was currently flat on her stomach searching for something on the lowest shelf. About half of her body disappeared into the space before a triumphant cry sounded- well he assumed it was triumphant. In some cultures it could also pass as a sneeze, he supposed.

She emerged again, upper body covered in a layer of fine dust. "Here it is, told you it was here!"

The prize was carefully placed on the table. It was an old tome, not dating as far back as the founders by the looks of it, but almost. She leafed through the pages, back and forth, before she finally stopped at a page in the back, and indicated the spell located on the top.

_Tabula __sum mergere _

It did not seem to have been in the original text, but added later, as were many other spells. There was not an inch of paper that had not been used to bear the small delicate letters. Truly written by one who knew how to form letters but lacked severely in normal organization.

What did it mean? It was something about merging, that much he could tell, but with what?

He read it again, along with the brief description.

_Walk across the barrier__ created by men, and meet those who existed, those who yet lives and those who never will in the flesh._

No much explanation to get there...

"So what exactly does this do?" he asked, gesturing to the open book on the desk.

Astoria smiled knowingly. "Well I didn't get it either when I first found it, but it is quite obvious when you know the answer." She paused theatrically. "This." She pointed. "Enables the caster, to become a painting for a time. Whoever casts it is spelled inside the nearest painting, where he or she can walk undisturbed."

"Is this true? Have you tried it?" Draco turned to Blaise who nodded.

"Pans and I tried it yesterday it works perfectly fine. There are no side effects, though I must say that it feels a bit weird the first time." He added the last as an after-thought.

This was absolutely perfect.

"So if we use this..."

"We can spy on everyone in the castle without them knowing it, neat isn't it?" finished Astoria with a huge grin.

"That was why you asked me if there were any paintings in potty's club yesterday." The blond realised turning to Blaise who was smiling.

"We figured we could use it to see Pinky's reaction, but decided not to. No sense in being caught just because we want to gloat, far too risky for my taste. But it has possibilities right? Now we can practically get anywhere unseen, locked rooms are no longer off limits. We simply jump from painting to painting until we get to our destination. If we are careful, no one will think of looking for spies in the paintings." Astoria explained, with a hopeful edge in her voice.

She had most properly spent many hours in the library finding this. He could only admire her for that. He would certainly not have the patience to go through a tome of that size, just because it _might_ have some information they could use.

"Well this makes it marginally easier to initiate the second stage of the plan. We could be back before any would notice us being gone... does this spell also connect one to paintings outside of Hogwarts?"

Astoria returned her gaze to the book. "According to this there is no such restriction as long as that painting is connected to another outside. For example a portrait that has a painting in more than one household." But she raised her gaze. "If we do this, we must make sure that the painting we use houses a person from our own house. He or she will know if we use the connection to transport ourselves through their painting, and we can't have anyone knowing that we can use this spell."

"So, in theory, we can get out of here, of Hogwarts, for a short time?"

"Correct."

Everything suddenly became a whole lot easier. There was indeed one portrait he knew he could trust, one that on longer had a headmaster guarding it.

"Let us go back to the others, I have an idea."

**

Within the hour every Slytherin student was out collecting condemning evidence. Not that they did not have it in spades in the copy of Umbrigde's journal, but pictures usually got the point across. That included taking pictures of the many decrees, the methods of the inquisition and the after effects of the blood quill.

They even managed to get a picture of Potheads scar on his right hand. It was not that any of the Slytherins was particularly worried about 'the- boy-who-just-wouldn't-die', but the bigger part of the wizarding world did.

After promising anonymity to the participators, the green and silver clad students managed to get a lot of interviews, while hinting that there might be a chance to contact home soon. Of course none of those who were informed of it did bore the badge of Hufflepuff. No word got out to the inquisition of course, they had for too long bullied the rest of the students with no restrictions. Sympathy for them was therefore none-existing.

Most obviously though it too good to be true, but the hopeful glint in their eyes at the mention of a way to contact their homes overruled that suspicion.

There was though a little a problem before they could go. They planned to use the new spell to gain access to the headmasters office, and thereby the portrait of Phineas Black. He was an ancestor of Draco's mother's side of the family and should help if Draco called upon it. The blond was sure that he could count on his support. If nothing else he would not give them up to the pink terror, family loyalty steeped deep.

Though for the plan to work, they needed Draco for things to go smoothly, but unfortunately he could not be in two places at once.

At four o'clock there was scheduled the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, a match that the latter house completely had forgotten, in all their planning and nightly sojourns. What could he say? Trying to liberate the school – at least the part wearing silver and green-, doing homework, and avoid any contact with the inquisition was incredibly time consuming.

He praised Mordred that it was only Cho Chang he would be flying against. The girl had no real talent, all she was, was a copy- cat. Absolutely no talent of her own, she was only sticking to the other seeker like a niffler stuck to gold. The only reason she managed to catch the snitch once in a while was if the match dragged on.

The other seeker made mistakes simply because she was so incredibly annoying. They would fly at top speed just to get a moments peace, and then they would pay little attention to the snitch, and she would have it all to herself.

"Just try to finish the match quickly Draco" Pansy said before she went in to the girls' washroom. "We might still get there in time if you get the snitch fast."

Pansy entered the team as the only girl when Vincent moved to Durmstrang last summer. She took Blaise's spot as chaser, when he moved to be a beater in Vincent's place. The 'girls' dressing room' was in truth only a redecorated closet with a yellow post-it note on the door, but it did the trick. Pansy made no fuss about it, but that might be because that it had been spelled to be twice the normal size, with private shower and mirror, and that she had it all to herself. One time when she let the door open a bit longer, he could swear that he saw a fountain in there.

"She is right you know... we might make it on time if you grab the snitch early"

He snapped."Blaise, if you think it is so easy, then why don't you do it?"

"Don't get all edgy drake, I was only saying-"

"Leave him Blaise" Gregory butted in "he's nervous."

"I am certainly not..." He muttered in low protest, though in truth Gregory was correct. It was just too much pressure, if they didn't do it before tonight, then the entire plan would be ruined.

There had been too many late nights, too close calls, no contact home, too much horror at having thestrals the grounds plus constant fear that the new 'law' would pass. And now the whole plan to change it might be ruined, if he didn't catch that blasted snitch in time.

They couldn't even exchange him with another student by using Polyjuice. Every single Quidditch player had their very own flying style, his absence would be noted, at least by the other flyers.

It was almost ironic how everything depended on that little golden ball. If he failed....

With stiff movements he pulled on his Quidditch uniform, there was no extra protection gear for a seeker, for simple reasons. The heavier the seeker was, the slower he or she was, though it was usually a _she_ in professional Quidditch, either that or a younger man. He was only wearing the standard robe that signalled his position as seeker, nothing more. Unlike most seekers he avoided using gloves, the served only as an irritation, and he had a firmer grip on the broom without them.

He then tied his hair back into a ponytail, it had grown longer than usual giving that he hadn't had time to cut it, he made sure it was perfectly set before he went to get his broom.

"Do you like your new broom Pansy?" He asked the black haired prefect, though he wasn't really interested, just trying to think of something else.

"It is all right, I prefer a silver arrow though. Pity they don't make them anymore." Pansy's old broom was of that old brand but had recently died of old age. You can't really expect a broom to survive more than three generations of Parkinsons.

"What! You want a Silver arrow over a Nimbus 2001? Are you crazy?" Blaise look absolutely sickened, he was Slytherins current Quiddicth expert.

"No I am perfectly serious. I am just saying that the nimbus is greatly overrated. It might be good for bashers who don't really care what they are doing half the time, other that swinging away at everything coming their way. But it does nothing for precise movement, especially not the 2001 version, it is all speed, no precision at all. In rainy weather it is almost like trying to hold on to an oiled eel, and with the Quaffle to hold on to as well..." she trailed on.

"I mean, look at Draco, he doesn't even use his gloves anymore."

In that same moment, Gregory walked in, looking slightly insulted, he mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" demanded Pansy.

"Bashers, don't just 'swing away' as you call it. It is very difficult to hit those small cannonballs, more so keeping them away from all of you." He gave both of them an extremely offended look, Pansy for saying it in the first place and Blaise for not protesting earlier.

"Swinging away, hah!" he repeated, but there was no ill will behind it.

He couldn't keep the smile out of his eyes when he asked. "And how is it that you know what an oiled eel feel like?"

Pansy just huffed and made a fake 'haha, very funny' laugh, she didn't answer the question. But the mood became lighter.

It was with calmer nerves that Draco walked out into the playing field.

**

"Captains shake hands"

Graham Montague's tall form towered over the Ravenclaw Captain who usually was considered tall. Davies smaller hand disappeared completely into Graham's in the handshake.

"It is in times like these I am happy that we have a real captain, and not a pretty boy who is more concerned with his looks than the game." Pansy whispered during the exchange.

Much could – and properly was - said of Graham, but he was one hell of a Captain. He didn't care much for gender or age, as long as they were the best. Almost the entire team had been replaced with other players since Flint left, simply because Graham saw them unfit for their position. This was also why the team currently had no reserve seeker. None other but Draco had meet his extremely high standards.

"Right! Brooms in the air!"

Immediately all the player's were on their brooms, hovering in the air a few feet above the ground and rising. All the players eyeing the box with the balls, no movement at all, and the entire stadium was silent.

Then the whistle blew.

The game was initiated.

In a manner of split seconds of seconds, the golden snitch was there and gone. It flickered away into the sky and disappeared before anyone could truly see it, except the seekers of course. Unwilling to let the small prize out of sight so early in the game, the Slytherin seeker was already hot in pursuit. Unfortunately, so were the opposing team's beaters. He was reaching for the snitch, only a hand's reach away from it, five seconds into the game.

It was so close.

The Budgers were closer.

"Draco! Dive!"

The black budger soared inches past his head, the other soon followed. The blond grabbed the broom in both hands and pulled it backward, effectively making a small loop on the spot, followed by a direct 90 degree dive. The howling Budger gazed his blond bound up hair, and went past him after its counterpart. Draco though noted nothing of this.

The snitch was still in sight, though it had gained at head start on a few meters. He had no time to worry over the budgers, hopefully Gregory or Blaise could take care of them. What he had to concentrate on was the snitch, only the snitch. Said snitch flicked back and forth in front of him, moving in zig-zag patterns without any logic.

"The Slytherin seeker is in pursuit of the snitch!" Screamed the commentator agitated.

_You don't say?_ The blond thought to himself as he flew. _Stating the obvious,_ _must be a Gryffindork._

The golden ball suddenly soared to the sky soon followed by its green clad pursuer. The dance lasted an eternity or a few seconds, he did not know. An insane dive brought him one inch closer and a moment's hesitation lost him two. Another swing and a spin, he was getting closer. Reaching out, could almost feel the delicate fluttering wings against the palm of his hand.

Then a violent stop as something big crashed into him from the side, too big to be a budger. A roar emerged from the stands.

_Chang_!

"Oops... didn't see you there" She giggled innocently one hand in front of her mouth.

That little bitc-

Hooch blew her whistle

"FOUL!" The hawk-eyed instructor and judge, flew up beside the seekers. "An obvious blatching. Under no circumstances is a player to collide intentionally with another. 20 points from Ravenclaw Chang! I am very disappointed!"

Chang for her part did not look sorry at all, but had to hide a gloating grin behind a hand. He had some satisfaction in seeing her grin disappear somewhat when Hooch took points. But damn it! 20 points off where he could have gained 150 points.

The score was currently 30- 20 to Slytherin. He noted this as he renewed his search for the elusive golden snitch. The blond also noted, with a great manner of irritation, that the Ravenclaw seeker was just a few meters away. She obviously had not changed tactics since their last game, a match she lost.

His silver eyes flew back and forth across the field, no snitch was in sight. He rose a bit to the sky, hoping to get a better view, it remained elusive. Chang flew just outside of his vision, but he knew she was there. He must not let her get under his skin, that was how she won.

A quick glimpse at her revealed that see did not search for the snitch herself. She was only watching the Slytherin seeker and his moves, nothing else.

The red cannonball sized Quaffle entered the Ravenclaw left goal ring, and shouts of both disappointment and encouragement spread like a wildfire through the stands. Reflectively his eyes drifted to the spot and noted something floating around the right goal ring – the snitch!

He feinted to the Slytherin stands, she followed at top speed. With elegance that spoke not only of mere talent, but also many years of practice. The Slytherin turned in mid sprint and redirected his course towards the other end of the field. He swopped past players and budgers alike, missing them by an inch only, with a direct course towards the snitch. It moved around the pole of the goal ring in an upwards course, forcing the seeker to follow suit around the pole.

It twisted in the air and flew up, above and around the golden goal ring, the blond took a risk, and those another way. He raced through the ring that was normally only passed through by the Quaffle. He was in reach. The snitch spun and dove, releasing his hold on the broom with his left hand. He reached out and caught the snitch just before he would have crashed into the ground. He rose up and held the snitch above his head, so all could see it.

"Draco Malfoy catches the snitch! Slytherin wins with 190 points to Ravenclaw's 50.

The match was over 6 minutes after the game started.

**

"Hurry up Draco we don't have much time"

"I am hurrying! Just wait a sec-"

"We don't have a second!"

A furious packing started as soon as they had returned from the match. They rechecked everything twice to make sure nothing was forgotten. He tossed everything back into the pack and shrunk it so it could be hidden in a small bag around his neck.

The rest of the team was already waiting in the common room. It consisted of Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, Witu, Vere Everard (the 7th year male prefect), Caprice Hart (7th year female prefect), Theodore Nott and Urquhart Rackharrow (Draco only knew him by name).

These were as many as they could afford to miss right now, a bigger group gone would be noticed.

With the blondes entrance into the room the team was ready to go.

"_Tabula sum mergere"_

Blaise whispered in a hiss as the first, given that he had tried the spell before. One moment he was there, in the middle of the gathered group, in front of the huge and fiercely decorated painting of Salazar Slytherin. The next, he was gone.

Slightly worried the Slytherins moved their collective gaze upwards to the painting. Blaise was found right beside the founder of their house, who looked rather surprised at having a guest. The rest of the group followed suit and soon found themselves inside a great room decorated in medieval style. The owner of this establishment was currently arguing with Blaise.

"-I am well aware of that, I am merely pointing out that visitors of any kind usually give more than five second notice before parading into my bedroom."

"Well... I apologise for that my lord Slytherin, we would have had it otherwise, but it didn't go according to plan." Blaise had adopted a more formal pose in the presence of the founder.

Salazar just shook his head, letting the matter go. "In a coup, things never go according to plan my young Slytherin. You must see you strategy as more akin to guidelines, than an actual plan of action. Mark my words, no matter how good and thought through the plan is in theory, it will always fall apart in practice. What _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong."

The noble born founder turned to the others.

"I assume that you are here to uproot the current distasteful rule, correct?"

"Yes my lord Slytherin, but we need to gain access to the headmasters' portraits for the plan to work." Witu answered for the group, the rest of them was quite dumbfounded at standing in front of their founder, though it was only a painting.

"Contacting the outside?" Slytherin smiled, looking proud. "Very clever, always seek more allies in a conflict." He turned and motioned for the others to follow him.

"I will be more than willing to assist in this endeavour. Follow me, worthy members of my house. I will lead you to your location at a faster pace; I have knowledge of a direct path."

The black haired founder went to one of the large draperies on the wall, and pushed it aside with a pale hand. A stone wall was revealed. He reached out and touched one of the stones lightly. One by one the stones moved away from the areal Slytherin touched and soon unveiled an elegantly decorated door. Beyond the door was a long corridor lit by small magical orbs of light, floating about eye-height.

The blond was surprised that everything seemed so... real. If it wasn't for that fact he could see beyond the paintings they passed through, out into corridors and classrooms. He would have sworn that this was the real world.

Soon enough they found themselves in the portrait of Draco's ancestor, Phineas black. The wizard in question was currently fast asleep in a comfortable looking chair.

"Phineas, arise, this is no time for rest." Slytherin shook him insistently, and followed up with a light tab on the wizards head.

"Wha-?" The head of the black family shook his head confused. "By Salazar Slytherin, who dare to wake me- Salazar?" he quickly rose and straightened his robes when he identified his unexpected guest.

"What is amiss my lord?" Shooting a questioning gaze towards the group of Slytherins, who followed in their founders wake.

"It seems that we have a rebellion on our hands, and I am well aware how much you enjoy those." Phineas grey eyes lit up at the mentioning.

He smiled an eager smile. "Against that awful disgrace of a ministry official? - how can I possibly assist?"

"They need passage to the outside, and you my friend are in possession of such a cannel."

Phineas suddenly looked apologic. "I am afraid that is not possible." He paused. "It is not that I will not help, but I can't bring anyone into the house where my other portrait reside. None other than those invited and those of my blood can enter these days. The place is protected, I cannot say anymore."

He didn't need to, they all understood.

Someone had invoked the fidelius charm on 12 Grimmauld place. But why? No one lived there anymore...

Slytherin was thoughtful. "How close blood relation?"

"Only two generations from the family, more than four will not work."

"I don't think that it will be necessary to look very far my friend..." The founder turned toward the gathered Slyhterins "One of your own is present Phineas, one borne by a true Black."

Phineas followed his sight a laid his eyes on the blond, his eyes widened in surprise.

"The only child of Narcissa Black, Draco Malfoy."

**

"Now remember child, do not get caught"

Draco looked out into the empty room from the safe position in the painting. He vaguely recalled having seen it before, but it was long ago.

"Go straight for the door. Do not let anything distract you, as is the wont of youth. When you have conducted you business, return through the back door and come straight to me. I will await your return here, do not be idle."

Had someone before this incident told him, that a painting could show genuine worry for a living, he would not have believed them. A wizarding painting was only a reflection of the real person, and should, in theory, not be concerned about people who were born years after their demise.

He nodded and left the painting with a tight felling in the pit of his stomach. Without making noise louder than minimum, he snuck through the living room and past the hall. As silent as a ghost – not peeves- He open the door outside and let the rays of the sun into the dark house. Shortly after he was out into the street levelling his wand for apparition, the other hand was holding the precious bag around his neck.

**

The headquarters of the daily prophet was practically buzzing with wizards, witches, howlers, owls and other things airborne. Luckily for Draco the commotion must have been larger than usual, because the reception was overstressed and did not notice the slim figure sneaking past.

Somewhat familiar with the corridors he strolled down, appearing as though as he had every right to be there. People rarely asked if one just looked as if he belonged. But for safety measures he kept the hood up, effectively covering his features and recognisable hair-colour.

A few he knew as ministry officials moved past him on his way to his location. None of them was really important, only for minor departments. They were properly trying to get good with the press as a career boost.

Finally he reached the office of the person he was looking for and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Came the answer seconds later.

"I don't think we have an appointment mister?"

"Malfoy." He pulled the hood down, closing the door behind him securely. He went as far as locking it manually by the key that was already in the keyhole.

"Draco Malfoy." He stepped closer and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"I believe I am in possession of some information, you will find very interesting Miss Skeeter."

**

Authors note:

Title quotation; Is from Draco Malfoy

Things are starting to pick up  thank you for the lovely reviews!! Don't hesitate to add more :)

The next chapter – 'So, who's feeling up to sharing?', will be posted as soon as it is done.


	9. ‘So, who's feeling up to sharing?’

Authors note.

Many apologies for the late update, I have had a lot on my mind.

As always the harry potter concept does not belong to me. The spelling mistakes do :)

I hereby present to you, Chapter 8.

**

Chapter 8 -'So, who's feeling up to sharing?'

"This indeed very interesting information Mister Malfoy, can you guarantee me that it is entirely genuine? " She looked over her glasses at the scoop who had just walked in.

"If you can make a just as honest promise that none of the people are mentioned by name in your article- besides Potter of course, he will draw more readers to the article- then yes, it is accurate."

She nodded, satisfied with the reply.

"Can I ask why? You didn't have anything against being quoted last time we had a… understanding"

"Times have changed Miss Skeeter. As you surely have noticed by now, this is hardly the golden age for Slytherins, former or current. Besides- "He indicated the closed folder he brought with him in the pack around his neck. "After you have read this, I am sure you will understand, that any indiscretion would severely compromise my future health, as it will any other involved…"

"And Potter?" She persisted.

"Potter is a big boy. If he truly repelled the dark Lord, then I am sure that a little gossip won't put a chink in is armor."

An eager smile spread across her lips, as she pulled the thick folder to her and turned a few pages.

The famous – an infamous in some circles- reporter's smiled widened when she realized the magnitude of the information. Then her smile grew stiff and shrunk away as her delicate fingers turned the more disturbing pages. Her brows sunk, first in curiosity, then in worry. Her gaze crossed Draco's who just nodded, and she continued.

That gave the Slytherin prefect a chance to study the reporter without being called upon it. She looked… ill, like she had not slept in months. The blonde hair that normally was perfectly set, now hung limp in tattered threats in a completely disorderly manner. She clothes was wrinkled in far too many places to be on purpose, like it had missed more than one wash. To complete the ragged dress code, an odd, out of place, ghastly bright green, band around her left upper arm clearly sported an s.

On top of it, her eyes looked…wrong, dead and defeated. This was not the Skeeter he meet last year, this person was only a shadow of what she once was. What had happened?

For a few minutes the only thing heard was the scratching sound of turning pages and the light tap of her fingers on the desk. By the time she had finish, all humor had gone from her features, completely replaced with one of pure and utter disgust.

Horrified by the conditions, all she could do was to go over the whole journal again to be certain the she had not misunderstood.

"Even the first years…" Her whisper broke the silence. This was a lot more than an annoyed student complaining over an unfair teacher, a lot more.

"Especially the first years, we have to follow them to their classes in teams." He answered though he really didn't need to.

She straightened in the somewhat worn out chair and moved her gaze from the journal. "I can assure you mister Malfoy that I will do my outmost to ensure that this… abomination does not last much longer."

Controlled anger raged through every syllable, as she reached her hand out to the blond, who took her by the wrist with his left hand as she did with his. A Magical pledge, it would not be broken.

"But my means are limited." Shame entered her voice "I have a small problem with a Gryffindor."

In a defeated voice she reluctantly explained her current disposition. It appeared that know-it-all righteous Granger had been blackmailing Miss Skeeter since summer break. She was not to write anything- anything at all- or the little banshee would report her secret animagus status to the authorities.

That disgusting little blackmailer had dragged Skeeter into poverty, properly without any feelings of guilt at all. And she dare think herself on the side of light!

"As it is, I am only just hanging on to the office, but I won't for much longer I am afraid. I will do what is in my power to help you, I know some writers with the right ideas-"

"No" his answer was prompt. "It is you we trust with this, no one else."

She drew herself up "Mister Malfoy, you must understand that I can do very little at the moment."

The blond Slytherin meet her blue eyes with his silver ones. "I understand completely Miss, but knowing that creature you speak of. I can say with some certainty that she will hold your secret over your head forever."

"Then what do you propose I do? Give myself up and lose the ability that has made me the best news reporter in England." She asked in a tight voice.

"It is not doing you much good now is it? Plus, I would say that this is a great way to get rid of your blackmailer in a way that makes you come out on top."

Silence"…continue"

"By helping us you are helping every single student on Hogwarts, including their parents, and therefore they will be in your depth. No one knows how crazed Umbrigde is, no one. Exposing this information will, without a doubt, show the world her true nature. It will properly also put the ministry in some disarray I would imagine. With the confusion at its peak, they will look to you as some kind of savior, for lack of better term, because know that they can at least trust you. Why you might ask?" he send her a knowing look.

"Because you were the individual who brought the public the truth, about the safety of their children. When Granger then makes good of her blackmail, which I am certain she will, and exposes you to the press she will not realize her error."

The blond leaned forward. "When she does this, you will immediately tell the truth. You will say that Granger indeed have been blackmailing you into silence, since summer. That is, the summer before Umbrigde arrived… an awful coincidence don't you think? Everyone knows the little know-it -all despises purebloods and which house holds more of those than Slytherin? And this fall oddly into place when she has not be harmed at all since the school year began."

He tapped lightly at the Journal between them.

"You can then say, that when this horrifying information came to you in the form of a frightened student, you could not stand idle by doing nothing. Despite the risk of exposure, you would not let innocent children suffer under a madwoman, and you hoped that Granger would understand that… she did not."

Skeeters smile was genuine, like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She leaned a bit back into her chair and look throughout at the prefect. "But I will still have to be registered…"

"Undoubtedly, but let's be realistic Miss Skeeter. Some people might be a bit on guard after beetles for a few months until they realizes that there is little they can do to remove every bug in the vicinity, it is simply not possible. Plus-"

He smiled and drew a small parchment from the inner pocket of his robes. "Two Friends of mine have just discovered a spell that you might find useful. I have yet to see a magical home without any paintings."

**

To say that Miss Skeeter's mood changed for the better was an understatement. She was practically giddy, with the prospect of returning to her golden days soon… and of course revenge on the one who had driven her into poverty mad Skeeter a very happy woman. He would certainly not want to be in Granger shoes.

Draco rose to leave once their discussions had come to a conclusion that satisfied both parts. To make sure that none would interfere with the blond on his way out, Miss Skeeter followed him to the door. He was just about to enter the street with the last of the evening sun shining down, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"I am not as materialistic as you are Lucius, It is worth enough for me to get the chance to lock up criminals like yourself."

"Well that does explain the condition of your robes _Smith_" The name was spit out as it was something distasteful.

Father!

Draco looked down the hall and saw the easily recognizable figure of his father in one of his finer robes. 'Finer' as in, 'if you have to ask about the prize, you most certainly can't afford it'.

He was facing down the Auror know as Smith. Though the bulky body of the Auror towered above Lucius, the blond managed to look extremely bored. A fact, which by the looks of it, annoyed the brown haired wizard to no end. He glared with an intensively that had brought many suspects, innocent or not, to quiver in their boots.

Father looked back at him with as much emotion he would waste on a straw of grass.

"As…thrilling as this conversation is Smith. I have better things on my schedule than to listen to your thinly veiled threats, and by the looks of it, I am keeping you from a most overdue visit to the tailor." He sniffed a few times. "Or a much needed journey to the nearest bathhouse."

He turned to walk away

"Don't hesitate to make use of both establishments, you would find it an enlightening experience I assure you." And with that his Father turned and left – in Draco's direction.

The younger blond dived out the door and waited, not long after came the head of the Malfoy family out into the street. There really was no sense in using any magical means of transport, the ministry was just down one of the side streets of Diagonally.

He followed the elder Malfoy from a distance until he turned down the less traveled street towards the ministry. He snuck up close to him and was just about to tap him on the shoulder when his father reacted. Suddenly Draco found himself being violently thrown against a wall and kept there by a strong grip at the front of his robes. A wand was pointed directly at his face.

"And who – "Lucius hissed between clenched teeth. "Do I have the pleasure of making my _acquaintance w_ith?"

He grabbed the tighter, but then suddenly stopped. A lock of Draco's hair has escaped the confines of the hood and shone brightly against the dark robe.

"it- It's me father, Draco." The blond managed to say a bit chocked at the firm grip.

Understanding flashed in the grey eyes, and he pulled his sons hood down.

"Draco!"

He stared at his son In disbelief unconsciously he touched his cheek, as if to reassure himself that he was in fact real.

Before he said another word he cast a few nonverbal spell that Draco could only detector spells. Properly to be certain that Draco was not merely a polyjuiced spy.

"Fath-"

Lucius halted him instantly. "Hush, not here." He scanned the small allay with a suspicious look and then enfolded his only child in a tight embrace. With a soft 'pop' all that was left in the alley was a long tailed cat who gave a frightful meow at their sudden disappearance.

**

"Draco!" Narcissa practically flung herself at her son, her fragile looking but quite strong arms locked him against her chest. "Are you well?" she asked and the before he could possibly answer

"You look so skinny, haven't you eaten?"

"Dipp!" immediately a house elf appeared with a 'crack'. Mother ordered it to bring warm food there as fast as possible, oblivious to her son's protests.

"Why haven't we heard from you in ages, I have been sick with worry!" Before he could offer much protest – not that it would have mattered- he was marched to the dinner table. At least five different dishes already waiting for him. He was just about to come up with some sort of response to this and looked to his father for aide.

No help was to be found there.

Lucius grinned like a cat that found the cream, in this case a bottle of well aged red wine, when Draco pleaded him with his eyes. His hands lifted in a silent shrug that said 'what do you want me to do about it?' and left Draco to his mothers' mercies.

While Mother was watching him like an old guard dog he was forced to eat the entire course, no argument was of any use. When he was finished his mother abandoned her tough front, gave his shoulder at tight squeeze, and then disappeared into the hunting room.

"Thank you very much for helping me there…" Draco turned towards his father, who now joined him at the table.

"Pray tell, what argument could possibly have dissuaded her from performing that particular ritual? None to my knowledge, and I do remember trying a few."

Much to his annoyance, his father was right.

"Besides…" He added. "She_ is_ correct. You are much too slim… and what on earth has happen to your hair?" Draco sighed, and dropped his head in his hands, suddenly thankful that none of his friends had joined him on this particular sojourn.

Were parents always this embarrassing?

"Father, stop!" Draco waved him off with on hand, grapping a fistful lock of hair back from his father. "It's fine, really."

For the thousandth time he wished that he had not been born a lonely child, had they only had another. That would at least have diverted the over-protectiveness. Merlin! he couldn't even attend the championship with his friends last year. Lucius and Narcissa had demanded to come-a-long, because he was too young to go alone. He was fourteen. That is hardly a child!

The older blond lifted a delicate eyebrow at his son, and opened his mouth, no doubt, to inform him that it was 'certainly not passable, especially not fine' but was interrupted by sounds of many voices rising from the hunting room.

"Do we have guest?" Lucius straightened in his chair curiously peeking in the direction of the noise. "Not as far as I am aware…" He answered his son's question craning his head to get a look without having to stand.

Just after he finished these words, the door opened and revealed at group of withes and wizards, dust clung to them as they had obviously just arrived through the floo. All looked strangely familiar to him. A second later it came to him, it was his friends' parents.

The moment they saw him, he was flooded with questions, all concerning their off-spring. Where they were, what they were doing, and the all time favorite 'were they eating enough?'. Honestly, listening to them one would think that a good meal was the cure of all illnesses.

"So how are you holding up? Everyone is alright?" Pansy's mother asked yet again, and Draco dutifully repeated his answer.

"She is fine, though I will not say that it does not bother her not to have any contact to you. All in all she is doing fine. We all are. We look out for each other."

"As well as you should." She said, but said with a smile that spoke volumes of relief. Draco was still not quite sure as too how much he should tell them. Knowing them, they _would _react if he told them exactly what was going on at the school, and react immediately for the sake of their children. Their early reaction would compromise the plan, they all had to appear as ignorant as all the other parents.

…Though on the other hand, Miss Skeeter's article would certainly make tomorrows post. Would it not be better that they learned it from him, instead of some newspaper?

He properly had to tell them, or else he would properly never hear the end of it.

"There is something you should be aware of though. Please don't interrupt, I will answer everything when I am done." The multiple guests seated themselves along with his parents- Lucius he noted looked worried, he was properly the only one besides his mother who really had an idea of what was going on at school. Without going into too much detail, this was a kind of information to be served in small portions, he told them of the current situation at Hogwarts, including their plan of action against Umbrigde.

Though it was cutting at bit close a few times, no one interrupted him but sat in silence listening, completely captured by his words and the pictures that was painted in their minds. When the tale came to an end he was surprised to see that none of them were immediately badgering him for answers. A few of the got up and left, ordering him to stay till they returned.

Father to rose from his chair and disappeared down the left wing at a fast pace, Narcissa walk down the other. Left with a room of highly disturbed parents, it was his wont to attempt to ease them. He just couldn't seem to form the words and eventually ended up moving some remaining food on his plate around.

Luckily enough the uncomfortable silence lasted only for so long. Lucius soon returned with a little wrapped 'something' in his hands. He led Draco out of the room and into a more private part of the house before he spoke.

"Draco, I view of recent events I believe that it is best that you keep this." Draco's father unwrapped 'this' from the green silk cloth and revealed the content. It was a dark green jewel, easily the size of a pigeon's egg. As It rested on the silk cloth in similar color, It gave of the most fantastic magical aura Draco had ever felt in an object.

He raised his grey eyes to meet his fathers, questioning without words of its significance.

"This is _ira Mordred, _'Mordred's Wrath', a magical inheritance dating as far back as the times of Merlin. Much can be told of this object, but we are short on time so I will only inform you of the basics. It is an artifact well known among the ancient wizarding families, most among our number own one." Lucius indicated the witches and wizards in the other room with a graceful gesture, though his eyes never left his son.

"In this, you can store some of your magic, I will show you how later." The latter was added when Draco motioned to interrupt. "It will enable you to cast spells, depending on how much magic you have stored, without the use of a wand. These-" he lifted the small stone up into the light of the candles.

"Were quite common in the day of Merlin but have later fallen out of favor when the wand was created. A wand requires no storage magic to function, but immediately serves as a direct channel to our magic, and was more… convenient than these stones. Though they are not directly forbidden, so to speak, the use of these 'Ira Mordred 'are frowned upon. People believe it to be 'unnatural'" He frowned at his own words.

"In truth it gives the magician a greater insight in the level of his or hers own magical core, whereas most of the current youth believe their magic to be unlimited…. But enough of that, we will get to that later." He stopped, and turned towards his son.

"Usually you should have been given this only after you finished your education at Hogwarts, but I see little alternative." At that very moment mother swooped back into the room her elegant robes flowing behind her. Her wand was held in a loose but firm grip as she leveled towards the emerald. With a smile send in Draco's direction she started chanting a spell that sounded like a song.

Slowly the stone lifted from Lucius palm, glowing in a warm bright light that grew stronger as time passed. Narcissa moved the stone form her husband's hand to the collarbone of her off-spring, where it settled. As Draco bore witness the _Ira Modred_ sunk into his skin without any pain at all. When his mother stopped her chanting, the Jewel was stuck to the bone, but did not seem out of place.

"And this artifact has the great convenience that it cannot be taken from you as a wand can." Lucius finished as the ritual was complete. He gripped his sons' shoulders.

"This is the only protection we can offer Draco." His mother said in a tight voice. "If we-" She stuttered "if we should be lost from each other. These, will help us come together again. No matter where you are, we will find you." She promised and buttoned her collar down and revealed a similar stone to him- hers was blue, Lucius was yellow'- before hiding it again beneath the fine fabric.

The tension in the room was so thick that he could have left his wand quite securely in the air. He decided to relive the pressure a little.

"Well… this is very nice and all, but…" Narcissa and Lucius waited in tense silence.

"… Don't get me wrong I like the gesture and all… but, isn't it a bit… girlish?"

**

Draco grinned to himself as he made his way back through the empty street, loaded with all sorts of items. After Lucius had a rant about

'We gift the child with a _thousand-year-old_ artifact, and his foremost response is that it is _girlish!_ What has the world come to?'

The tree Malfoys' returned to the dinner table. It turned out that those who left after his tale had merely gone home for 'supplies'. Aka: crap-that-he-now-had-to-carry. He was quite certain that Blaise did not need two extra pairs of slippers, nor Pansy an extra warm - very yellow- sweater.

Thank Merlin for shrinking charms!

Besides the non digestible articles and multiple letters, he had also an obscene amount of food, it alone could feed the entire Hogwarts staff he was certain – including Hogsmade- for months.

The 'ira' thing, it turned out, could be hidden for sight merely if he willed it so. A detail of which he was grateful, had Blaise first caught sight of it, he would never hear the end of it.

He picked up the pace when he thought of his friends, they were properly worried by now. The trip had taken far longer than planned. The sky had already turned black, the sun chased off to the far reaches of the world by the shadow. It was a cold night, he noted and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, winter had come early this year. The streets were all empty. His only companion was the pale moon and the ghostly light it cast upon the world below.

The faint light illuminated his path, but only that. In between the smaller streets the darkness grew thick and strong.

Finally he came to the house he was looking for. Silent as the shadows who now ruled the street, he slipped inside the dark building, and left the pale light behind.

"They are gathering in the kitchen, bring the ears!" Draco could honestly say that that was the strangest sentence he had ever heard. Especially in a house that was supposed to be abandoned. He hid just inside the entrance when two figures with bright red heads raced past.

_The twins? Here?_

Of all annoying pests! And who was gathered in the kitchen _with_ Phineas portrait. How was he to get back now? A knock on the door behind brought him violently out of his musings.

"I'll get it!"

_No! don't get it!_

Frantically he searched the surroundings for a hideout as the footsteps drew closer. Running out of time he dove for the closet, pulling all jackets and outer robes in front of him. He was just in time, seconds after his dive, the owner of the voice appeared and walked towards the door.

"Severus good evening, we were just waiting for you."

_Severus?_

He crept forward just so he could look through the crack. It was professor Snape, what in Merlin's name was he doing here? The all other thoughts were driven from his mind by force.

"MUDDBLOODS, HALF-BLOODS, MURDERERS AND TRAITORS!! I WILL NOT SUFFER YOU IN MY HOUSE YOU MISBEGOTTEN FILTH!! IF I COULD I WOULD-"

He never learned what it was the owner of the voice would have done, moments after, she was silenced.

"Shut up hag!" Someone shouted in a deep voice joined by others with similar comments. The twins, he noted, had some very inventive swear words. After a few seconds of utter ruckus, the house was again silent.

"Try not to provoke her!" One of the older voices insisted as he marched back into the kitchen. From his hiding place he was treated to an almost perfect view of the people there. A lot of redheads – Weasleys no doubt – Professor Snape, a pink-haired lady, a tall dark skinned man, the sand-blond man who had let Professor Snape in – _why was he familiar?- _and… was that Dumbledore?

Aforementioned white-bearded individual motioned for everyone to get back inside. Only when they one after the other disappeared into the kitchen did Draco see someone he'd rather had not –

Mad eye!

He looked just as paranoid as ever, the artificial eye darting back and forth without any pattern. Draco ducked back into the closet completely out of view should Mad eye's gaze stray as far as his hiding place. It was a great relief when he finally closed the door behind him, though it cut of his route to Hogwarts completely. He let a few minutes drift off, as he was safely hidden away from sight. When he deemed it secure enough he took a little peek outside.

No one, as far as he could see.... Only what looked like an ear crawled by attached to a sting. He shook his head rubbed his eyes and looked again. The ear was still there, making its way towards the kitchen.

_I really have to get some sleep, I am beginning to see things__._

The ear, it turned out, didn't live long enough to pose a threat. Luckily, the cat ate it.

Another sentence he was quite sure he would never use again…

Moaning of disappointment arose from above, 'I hate your cat!' among the complaints. After a few moments the complaints seized, and dragging footsteps left the scene. Finally, he was alone. Draco checked an extra time before he emerged from the closet after a small battle with a coat that wasn't too willing to part with him.

He was getting out of this mad house, pronto! He would have to find another way back.

With light steeps he made his way across the empty hall and snuck back into the entrance, oblivious to that fact that someone was watching him from above. More than happy to leave this weird place behind, he grabbed the door handle and pulled.

Nothing…

The door was bloody locked!

He pulled another time, still nothing. Not so easily warded off, the blond drew his wand, pointed it at the door and-

"Excuse me, who are you?" The deep voice from before!

He turned, lifted his gaze upward and stood face to face with a white skinned, black-haired, grey-eyed man. A man whose face was known by the entire world.

Sirius Black…

Mass murderer Sirius Black.

**

Author's note

A bit short this time, but there was some things that I had to cover. An update will arrive soon, to make up for it.

The title is a quote from Rita Skeeter in book four.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews!! I'm addicted to them :)

The next Chapter -'But the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters.' will be published as soon as I can finish it.


	10. But the world isn't split into'

Author's note:

hereby as (no quiet so) fast update. Enjoy. (I, for the record, do not own Harry potter.)

Chapter 9 -'But the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters.'

In hindsight, Draco's next act was probably not the wisest, but in his own defense, it is not an everyday affair to be cornered by an infamous mass murderer. It is one of those scenarios that are impossible to predict or prepare for… so one could not really be expected to have the necessary background to handle such an event. The reaction that followed the revelation of aforementioned mass murderer was… natural.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!"

Taken by surprise the murderer leaped backwards, stumbled over the cloak that had tried its best to keep Draco in the closet moments before, fell to the floor and lay still.

_Was he dead?_

Upon looking closer Draco discovered that he had hit his head in the fall, unconscious, but not dead. Before he could chose a point of action, voices rose from the far end of the room.

"What's going on out there?" A male voice boasted from within the kitchen.

_Damn it!_

With a few hurried spells he tried to force the door open, to escape outside… needless to say nothing much happened. That would have been lucky, a term that fled from his person as soon as it caught sight of Umbridge a half a year ago.

Leaving the door behind, he drew the hood over his head, concealing the features, bolted through the hall, reaching the stairs when the door to the kitchen flew open.

Draco ducked by instinct and barely avoided a red spell send his way. Without wasting any time, he threw himself up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. The kitchen was in the other side of the hall, so he had a head start. But… a head start to where exactly? Where could he possibly run to?

Ducking yet another spell, at the same time sending a _stupefy _down behind him, he continued his way upstairs. Due to his fast pace, he momentarily managed to get out of sight of his pursuers'. When he reached the top, he found himself face to face with a painting of an ill looking Witch.

Scrath that. A psychotic pale faced woman who, for all intent and purpose, looked as if she had spent a lifetime with an overly socially gifted dementor.

Half a second they stared at each other, something that looked like recognition flashed in her eyes. In another situation, he would have asked her about it, but as the steeps drew nearer he knew his time was up and turned away to run off. But before he managed to even take a single step, she stopped him with a quick command, harshly whispered.

"Get in!"

She swung her painting aside and revealed a small dark tunnel in the wall. Thinking he had little other choice he soon found himself crouched inside. The painting was efficiently covering him and the secret tunnel behind it, sheltering him from view. The angry shouts continued just outside the thin canvas protection, that the painted witch provided. It was only all too clear for the blond, how little stood between him and capture.

"Get in the back." The back of the portrait suddenly housed the witch from before. "I will inform you when the ruckus has died down."

Obediently, Draco crawled on his hands and knees down the dark tunnel. Not long after he began, he heard the tell tale voice of the witch roaring in anger. Had he stayed behind the portrait he would probably be deaf by now - or at least wish he was.

When he reached the end, he found himself in one of the most amazing rooms he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a few, living in an 800 year old mansion.

This place was nothing like the rest of the house, this room was bright, homely and spoke of ancient history. Huge draperies hung from the walls and the walls itself were an art all in itself. Stunned by the magnitude of the place he was completely speechless. Unlike the rest of the house, which seemed cramped and poorly looked after, this was like walking into an entire different building.

_Correction. _He thought to himself. _Castle, this is more like a castle._

"Now, if it isn't a bother, I would very much like to know what you are doing in my house, young Draco- and yes I know your name so don't look at me like that… come closer, let me have a look at you."

The witch from the hall, stood before him in a real sized painting, looking far younger, and far healthier than the other he first encountered. He almost didn't recognize her but for the calm silvery pools that was her eyes.

She waved him closer and took a good look at him. "You are the very image of Lucius, if not for your face and hands, so like your mother." The witch smiled at him, something he would not have thought possible by judging the other painting in the hall.

"I see you meet my son – fear not." She said when he startled. "Many have had that reaction to him in the past, even before Azkaban, and I cannot say that it is not deserved. He doesn't take care of himself…" she trailed off.

"Mrs. Black" He began

"Walburga, dear." She corrected mildly, a complete different person from that in the hall.

"What is this place? and what is going on? Why is the entire house overrun with aurors and Gryffindors?" He gestured to the incredibly room surrounding him when he spoke his first question, then down toward the hall when he was referring to his pursuers.

"This" She presented in obvious delight. "Is the noble and most ancient house of Black." She pointed down the tunnel from which Draco had entered, then continued.

"That out there was the servants quarters, I never spend that much time there… for obvious reasons. And with it being invaded by that disgraceful horde, I have no reason to today. As to who they are, they call themselves 'The order of the phoenix', an unpleasant lot. They are lead by your former headmaster." She sighed as recalling something nasty she had rather forgotten

"My son I am afraid, invited them into this house. Phineas will be along shortly, but only when the current 'visitors' have calmed themselves."The last was said with a knowing glint in her grey eyes.

"It will not be long I assure you. We do not want to cause unnecessary suspicion, by making it too obvious that Phineas is somehow connected." She paused, seeming uncertain for a moment.

"Draco, now that I have assisted you, can I ask you a favor?"

He eyed her suspiciously, not willing to make a pledge to do something he knew not the content of, family or not. "What kind of favor?"

"Good answer" She approved. "It is nothing taxing or especially demanding, only this." She pointed toward a small object on the table, a delicate necklace he had not seen before. It was old, that much he could tell, and clearly worth a little fortune in itself. An 's' was carefully carved on the medallion, taking the form of a snake. The gold was a bit faded, but nothing a good polishing could not fix.

"I have thieves in my house, and I fear that this necklace would end up destroyed or belonging to someone who knows not of its true worth. I only ask, will you take it with you and keep it safe?" Draco picked the small medallion up and twisted it around. It had a strange, somewhat uncomfortable, magical aura around it.

"What is it?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I do not know exactly, to be honest, but I do know that it was important to my son, my youngest son. I am told, that he believed it to be very important in some way I know not. He never told me." She uttered in a mournful voice.

Draco studied the object again. It didn't seem like a big favor, besides she was right, he owed her as much. He took the chain over his head and let the medallion fall so that it rested on his chest. When he turned back to face Walburga, a thankful smile drifted across her lips.

Then, suddenly she was not alone in her frame, but the richly clad form that was Phineas stood beside her.

"It seems that the rabble have cleared off Walburga." She nodded. "Young Draco, I believe that it is time that you returned to your friends, they are quite concerned. He reached out with hand towards the blond. A spell, and a short walk later, Draco found himself back in the Slytherin common room.

Was it only five hours since he was here last? It felt like a week.

"Draco?"

Blaise stood in the door, his hair ruffled wearing his nightgown. He blinked a few times as if he found it difficult to focus on the blond.

He couldn't help but to grin at the sight.

"Go back to bed Blaise."

Blaise started off immediately, in the wrong direction. The blond shook his head and grabbed his friend before he wandered off in his sleep.

"Wrong way, the bed is that way." He pointed. Blaise only grunted something incomprehensible, but let Draco lead him to the dormitories. Faint light from the torches danced on the wall and lit their passage, or rather Draco's passage. Blaise was long gone into dreamland by now, and only walking because of Draco's directing presence. Unlike Blaise, every other person was wide awake when the two figures entered the dormitories.

"That was about bleeding time Draco!" raged the dark-haired Pansy suddenly, rose from her seat at the blond's bed. She stood tall, walked up to him and promptly hit on his shoulder, hard.

"That's for making us worry." She said indignantly. He rubbed his shoulder when he was certain that she was not looking. Being on the Slytherin quidditch team had given her a fair share of physical strength. After treating to his wounded shoulder he turned his attention to the others in the room.

"Why haven't you gone to bed yet, the next mission starts only in one and a half an hour."

Gregory straightened and looked at him as if that was the most stupid thing to ask. Feeling slightly guilty, for some reason he avoided Gregory's demanding look and scratched the back of his neck.

He let his gaze sweep the room, and found that every single one of his friends, Theodore included, sat at looked at him expectantly. None of them had changed to their nightgown… well despite Blaise, who was well on his way back into dreamland. The blond did not quite know where to begin his he remembered the hidden stash he had dragged along through all his trials this night.

"I bring regards from your parents… and quite a few items." And so Draco decided to start the story on a happier note. One of the funnier moments was when Pansy received the horrid yellow monstrosity from her mother. She went beef red and quickly hid 'the sweater' away from prying eyes. At the end of it, all of them had their very own pile of things from their parents beside them, some more embarrassing than others.

Theodore desperately hid something that bore a very close resemblance to a stuffed toy. It was thrown into his suitcase before anyone could get a good glimpse of it, and a wide range of security spells made sure that none would later.

He just managed to finish the tale of his nightly exploits when the hours had passed and the final stage of the plan was to be initiated. The sun crept slowly up on the sky as the small group of Slytherins made their way to the room in where they had hidden all the owls. For many reasons they had not been hidden in the dungeons, but rather in the opposite part of the castle, namely at the foot of the astronomy tower. If they had been found in the basement, they might as well have painted 'I DID IT' on their foreheads. He took the time to throw a glance out of the window, the sun was just rising in an explosion of colors, that was a good sign.

Draco's dark skinned friend yawned hole-heartedly for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last two minutes. There had been no helping it, he and Pansy was the ones who had a way with owls, a gift some said. Draco's own gift in that particular area left much to be desired, animal seemed to have some unfounded animosity towards him, he had no idea why….

So all in all, they both had to come along.

"Good, we are here." Blaise whispered hiding another yawn with a lifted left hand. "When is the feast?"

Draco checked the time with a spell. "Only half an hour from now."

"Good."

With great care, as to not startle the many owls on the other side, the door was opened and revealed endless rows of Owls in all sizes and colors. They perked up then the door was open, but stayed in their place due to Pansy's and Blaise's comforting reassurances.

"Make sure Potter's owl flies first, if anything goes wrong, it will look like he arranged it." He reminded from his position at the door. Blaise nodded in response, with a flick of his wand, the door was set to open and to release the owls when the feast was halfway through, when the greater part of the students would still be at their table. Soon the Slytherins joined their class mates at the table, waiting for the storm.

**

"- and of course the winter holyday have been canceled. We simply cannot allow that unruly elements spread untrue stories to the public." Umbrigde said with a sweet, very fake smile planted on her face. "Change is always hard but it must be borne for your own good. Some, I am afraid, cannot grasp the generous possibility that the ministry now offer you, my dears. Therefore no one will be journeying home this Yule."

Collective protest rose, but just as soon died away again when the pink terror looked I their direction. Her gaze though, did not stop the angry mumbling that emerged from the silence as a horde of angry insects.

"And!" She interrupted adamantly. "I must admit that I am a bit disappointed in the lack understanding and diligence…" suddenly angry eyes shot to Rickett who visibly drew a bit into himself. "- In some circles."

She snapped back facing the rest of the hall. "Also! We will have to go over the entire list of students yet again, the answers I have received, simply will not do. It has come to my understanding that some of you have decided to oppose me and I will see to, that you will be cured of such insignificant and improper ideas."

"I.

Will.

Have.

Order!"

All conversation seized.

"You must know that I love you all so very much, and I must save you from yourself. If that means that I have to remove a few to save the greater number of you, that is exactly what I will do." Her eyes lit up, in a disturbing parody of a concerned mother. To Draco's satisfaction he realized that the bottle she had in her hand was that of the true veritaserum, not the fake. It could not have been better, had he planned it himself(which he had). Predictable Rickett actually gave it to her!

_H__ow stupid was he?_

With an obscene amount of glee, he noted that Ricketts badge as an inquisitions officer was ripped off. How the mighty have fallen.

"History cares only for results, not methods, that you must understand… and I have a lot of methods..." She let the threat hang in the air.

"The list of the following students, who will face questioning today, is as follows-"

As she was about to continue, she was violently interrupted by the two great doors bursting open in an explosion of feathers, led by the easily recognizable form of Potter's owl. Hooting and the flapping of a thousand wings filled the air and drowned out all other sounds. Roars of joy emerged from the crowd as pet and owner was reunited after a long separation. Umbrigde was no late in demanding her troops to capture the escapees as soon as she woke from the initial shock. Dutifully the inquisition set in and did her bidding- or attempted to do so.

Draco saw one of the Weasley's deliver an uppercut to one of them, when he tried to capture a small ball like owl along with Potter's snow white one. Soon, all of the owls was on their wings again and flew out of the window with energy received from months of inaction.

A few owls was apprehended, but for the most part they all made I through the wide windows, all of them with a letter attached to one of their legs. His own eagle own spread his great wings after being given a letter to both Skeeter and his parents. He too made it out of the window after avoiding near capture by Rickett.

A furious glare was sent in the blond's direction when he failed to seize Draco's missive, mouthing the word 'you!' in sudden realization.

Draco he folded his hands, resting his chin on them, presenting the bastard with a satisfied smirk, and one word.

"Me."

A hundred owls were now heading off in all directions, there was no possible way to stop all of them from delivering their letters. The news would get out. They just did not realize the magnitude of the people who would know yet. Not at least, until the daily prophet arrived this afternoon.

They had won.

_Check__mate._

**

To say that Umbrigde was furious would be an understatement. Aurors had arrived all day, first as an answer to all the worried parents who owled, then in larger crowds when the evening edition of the daily prophet arrived. She was unable to call off the latter team, with groundless assurances.

Most of the student body had been looked in their respective houses 'until further notice'. That is, all students who didn't know a certain spell involving portraits. They probably shouldn't have, but the temptation was too great for a Slytherin to handle (or any person who wanted to see Umbrigde get it, and that list was 'loooong' as Pansy put it.)

From a secure position inside a crowded painting, the witches and wizards inside bore a strong resemblance to the ex-headmaster in taste of fashion (or lack thereof).

In that crowd, a small part of the Slytherins kept close eye of the proceedings.

Until a few hours it had been quite an amusing sight to behold. The pink terror seemed unable to explain and justify what she had done, but then… everything went quiet. No living creature was in the hall, not even the ghost was seen anywhere. Ironically enough, the only thing moving at all was the paintings, which seemed not to understand what was going on. According to some pictures in the great hall, an unidentified group had entered and gone directly to the headmaster's office. It was yet unclear as to how they had managed to breach into the highly secure location.

Draco was bored, he had hoped for a better finale, and he was not the only one.

They had barely stopped themselves to hold a celebration party of some sort in the common room, to celebrate the end of the cruel reign. It would have been like to ask for trouble, so they decided not to. Draco was already beginning to look forward to the holidays, which he now expected to be back on schedule. It would be great no to throw a glace over his shoulder every now and then in fear of discovery, and just kick back and relax with his family.

Well…That and the obscene amount of gifts that usually accompanied this season.

Still even after a few hours, he hoped the something might happen to satisfy his urge to gloat.

Though it did not seem like something was about to happen any time soon…

It was like staring into a grave, everything was still, silent and a dark air hung unyielding in the atmosphere, like a thunderstorm in wait. Draco disliked that immensely, if pinky was about to get what she had coming for a long time, he _deserved_ a front row seat. It was a bore just sitting here assuming the outcome, even if she was getting off easy, he wanted, no, _needed_ to know exactly what was going on.

But indulging in that urge was out of the question, why? Because that involved a decent risk of getting caught by aurors, and that was not exactly a nice experience, or so he had been told.

"Does anyone have an idea what is going on?" it was Pansy who whispered the question to one of the painted wizards.

"What about the portraits in the headmaster's office? Can´t we contact them?" First, It did not seem like the man would answer, but then in an unusually soft voice he said.

"No, since the unknown group went into the office, all communication has been cut completely off. No one knows what is going on, but I can say, that it most probably isn't good. Those people looked like unspeakable if I ever saw them."

"Unspeakables?" Perked at the new information, all of the gathered Slytherins directed their attention to the conversation. The blond prefect had been the one to ask the question almost on instinct. Unspeakable was _never_ good news for anyone involved, they had the shadiest background in the entire world. Few knew what they were doing, but what little escaped to the public was not entirely comforting.

When they showed up at someone's address and took them away for 'questioning' some was never seen again, and no explanation was ever offered. They did not need to give one. This was even more worrisome, when it was a widely known fact, that unspeakables were aphorized to use the three unforgivable curses.

So one had a pretty good idea what happened at those 'questionings'. He had been told in the past that they called it 'experimental interrogations' during the first war.

_Which is such nicer term than torture_…?

He supposed that it was in the Aurors favor, that the Cruciatus curse didn't leave any visible marks. It was only trembles and sometimes cramps if the victi… subject, was kept under it for too long. Permanent brain damage was sometimes a nasty side effect, when an overeager Auror wanted to prove him or herself. During the first war it had been done to a lot of people who was suspected to be deatheaters… most was later found to be innocent.

_But does that hold any significance to a person tortured to insanity?_

Despite those nasty facts, it was pretty neat that their tormentor now was at _their_ nonexistent mercy.

Draco did not bother to hide his grin, though it was slightly disappointing to know that she probably wouldn't get the entire 'treatment'.

_But hey, you can't get everything._ He reminded himself, it was worth the trouble if it resulted in the sacking of a certain pink clad maniac

"You should be getting back to your housings children." The painted Phineas arrived from an unknown location and began pushing them towards the exit. He seemed agitated and flustered about something and his hair and clothing was in disarray, as if he had been in a fight, but still trying to uphold proper form. Such was the custom in past times people, if Draco remembered correctly.

"It is a more safe conduct at present, to leave. It is not advisable to attempt to explain to those 'people' why you are spying on their doings, they are of a paranoid kin. They have not changed much from when I still walked among the living. You ought to leave this place and return to where you are supposed to be." the last part was said very firmly, he would have no discussion on the matter. His demeanor would have scared off most people their age – Merlin – probably people twice their years.

But of course he didn't realize that he was dealing with Slytherins…

"But, surely they are too busy with Umbrigde to worry about a few fifth year student?" Theodore protested as the former headmaster grabbed him,(the only one within reach) adamantly attempting to sound sure of himself, despite the effort, it came out as a question anyway.

"It is not Umbrigde they are investigating children. They are very displeased with her but not for the reason you suspect." The grey eyes turned from hard flints to pools of worry.

"They are angry with her, that much is true, but not because of her management of the school. That which has been done to you in the past, have been approved by the ministry in every regard, all of it." He paused, not because he seemed insecure, but more like he did not wish to vocalize the next words.

"… The ministry is highly displeased with her progress, because she has allowed the public to learn of her doing in this institution of knowledge since summer… no one was supposed to know of it. I overheard their exact purpose and was almost destroyed upon discovery." He stopped for a moment but then forced himself to finish.

"The unforgiveables are not here to arrest her, they are here to try to find out who leaked to the daily prophet, and make sure that those persons do not do so again, and that is not all." Every single person was silent he had the complete attention still living people and painted figures alike.

"They said that they had tired of chasing shadows, and now would deal with the deatheaters by destroying the root. They are here, to 'solve the Slyhterin problem'."

**

Authors note:

So very sorry about the long wait :(, work has just been completely crazy, I hardly sleep anymore. (3 hours last night)

I will attempt to upload another chapter a fast as I can manage it. Originally I had planned this chapter to be longer, but this seemed like the right place to stop. The real action will start off in the next chapter, so bear with me until then.

Thank you for the comments and advice, I appreciate you take the time to comment :) and even more so, to have made it to someone's favorite list!!

The title quotation is from Sirius black in book five.

Till next time :)

Chapter 10 – 'And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition.' Will be finished, as soon as I have time for it.


	11. ‘And powerhungry Slytherin'

Chapter 10 – 'And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition.'

He should have known. He SHOULD, as a Slytherin, have seen this coming. Multiple signs had been given and yet he had been taken completely off guard.

He was every bit as stupid as he earlier claimed Rickett to be, Damn his own temper!

Draco grimaced inwardly at his own stupidity. _Why did I miss the signs? There were plenty enough to go around!_

One of the more prominent signs had been Miss Skeeter, and the situation she had been in at Draco's arrival at the newspaper two day ago. She couldn't possibly have been practically starving, if everything was even _resembling_ normalcy on the outside, she had far too many connections for that. And for Merlin's sake! It wasn't as if she had not dealt with blackmailers before. She was in fact _the_ most hated reporter in Britain – a title she had earned in every regard -, and had been for some time.

_Of course_ she would have known of a way to throw the little 'know-it-all' off, had she truly wished to… though he had no illusions that Skeeter was more than willing to get rid of Granger, she was just... unable to.

And if Skeeter was unable to do what she desired, it was a safe bet that no one else would be able to do it either. She was _that_ powerful, or used to be at any rate. With that in mind one could only conclude that she had been driven to that point of poverty by someone else. Whoever that person- _or persons-_ was, Skeeter had not wished to –or couldn't- share that bit of information with him.

Why that was? He had absolutely no idea, and now he couldn't possibly find out… the blond Slytherin only knew that it was serious, really serious, and it seemed not only to involve Skeeter.

Now that his thoughts were on track, he could discover some things in hindsight that he had not noted two days ago. One being that the streets towards the ministry had practically been abandoned, despite the inside of the daily prophet had been practically bursting. He had not noticed the severe lack people at first, because he was so eager to catch up with his father. And speaking of family...the behaviour of his parents was... off. They too were acting out of character. Something was not quite right, whatever it was that had everyone spooked.

It had to be serious, for his parents –and the parents of his friends by the way- to react as they had to his arrival at the Malfoy estate. Draco shook his head. His Father usually followed traditions to the letter, and for him to have given Draco an heir doom before the planned time…

It might not seem that much of a deal to an outsider, but Draco knew his father. Never before had he broken a tradition, and mother… she never cried, never, and yet she had almost broken down that evening.

And what was it with the ghastly armband that everyone wore? Both Skeeter and Father had one. At first Draco had unconsciously disregarded its significance, thinking it little other than some sort of political club – his father was a member of quite a few.

_Though father practically ripped it off as soon as we entered the manor… _political advantage or not, Lucius Malfoy never supported any cause he did not agree with, and certainly not one he hated...It just didn't add up.

_Why can't I figure it out?_ He felt a strong urge to bash his head against the wall until it decided to work again.

He did not do that of course, he was not a house elf…

Something else was at work, but he had been so covered up in his schemes that he had not noticed. That he had not seen Skeeter was hiding something… and that, he should have.

The first clue he got, he was ashamed to admit, was aforementioned reporter's 'mysterious' disappearance… thus it was reported in the evening edition of the prophet.

Combining that information, with the sudden involvement of 'Unspeakables' in the investigation, and the withdrawal of all of Skeeter's recent writings for 'possible evidence', it was very easy to analyze why she was gone.

Dead…

No one that 'mysteriously disappeared' when unspeakable was involved was ever found alive. And that led to a string of other unanswered questions.

_Why her? _

_What was it about that information that they want so desperately to hide enough to kill her?_

…_and if the killed her for merely publishing it, what would they do to the ones who wrote it, and the one who brought her the information?_

The blond could not help but shudder, and pushed the grim thoughts away… or tried to. It just didn't make sense, why kill Skeeter because of that? It was merely a scheme to get Umbridge away from her position of power, it should not be important enough for unspeakable to get involved.

_What am I missing?_ He shook his head to clear his thought and. In an attempt to direct his thoughts to something else, he let his eyes wander the room in which he was sitting.

He was sitting in a small room he had no previous knowledge of. It was bare but for two chairs – one of those he was occupying- on each side of the only other piece of furniture in the room, that being a large wooden table.

He had been brought here, along with some others, just after breakfast by a group consisting of three members of the inquisition. The others were, according to their badge, a mix of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors one of them being Pothead himself. Draco was the only Slytherin in the group. Despite the situation he could not help being a bit satisfied that the Slytherins' schemes had not gone unfruitful. As far as he knew, he was the only one of the Slytherins who was singled out in this fashion.

Not that he was particularly grateful for his current disposition mind you...

As for the moment, he was locked in aforementioned room waiting for someone – properly an unspeakable, but he rather hoped not- to 'interview' him, whatever that particular act brought with it. Felling somewhat he was waiting for his executioner, his recent acts was the foremost subject that came to mind- and how incriminating those were for his future health.

He glared accusingly at the door for having kept him here for such a long time span. Though he suspected it to be locked, he had in truth no idea whenever it was or not – and it truly didn't matter. If this was some sort of test- _and it most properly was-_ to see if he felt guilty enough to run, then he was not falling for it.

His long pale fingers tapped at the surface of the wooden table in annoyance. Draco had absolutely no idea how long he had been here. There were no windows, and the small ball of light that served as a light source, was no brilliant time indicator in any regard obvious to him. It felt like he had been sitting here for hours, but without some sort of indicator, he couldn't be certain that that was the truth.

Suddenly aforementioned door opened with a groan, and three wizards clad in dark blue uniforms ventured inside, each with grim expressions adoring their features. The two of them Draco knew not, the third was a different matter entirely, _him,_ the blond knew all too well.

"Young mister Malfoy is it?"

"Smith' Draco nodded back none too eagerly. The question was left unanswered, since it in truth was no such. Smith was well aware of his identity, as was also obvious in the mocking smile that slowly spread across his unpleasant face.

"I don't believe that we have met, and yet you know of me. I am flattered."

_You damn well should be! _The blond Slytherin thought in anger but kept his tongue firmly in check. There was no need to aggravate the man who had driven Bellatrix into insanities open arms.

_That would not only be unwise but also seriously unhealthy_. He thought to himself

While the two unknown Aurors took position at each side of the door, the brown haired man that was Smith took possession of the only other chair in the room. Without breaking eye contact for one second, the man sat down and leaned a bit forward, both hands firmly set on the table.

"I hope that I have not kept you waiting for too long?" again, Draco did not answer, Smith cared not for the lack of response and leaned back obviously thinking of how to approach.

_Now let's see what this is about…_

Judging from the small frown in between Smith's brows, he had been hoping for Draco to open the conversation, assumingly in anger over the treatment and the long wait, but the Slytherin saw no need of making it easier for the Auror. It was better to see what Smith wanted, before talking at all.

"Interesting man your father…" The dark green eyes that for a moment has studied the ceiling came back to stare into Draco's light grey ones, searching for a reaction.

"What of him?" Letting none of his concern shine through, he met the challenging eyes head on. Adopting a bored look he had often seen his father use, when he was dealing with someone he would rather have avoided.

"Oh not much, it is just a might bit curious that he was at the daily prophet two days ago, when some untrue stories was _almost _published the day after - I am sure you know of this since it was concerning this school- I met him there myself actually."

Knowing full well what was implied the blond merely said. "I was not aware that it was a punishable act, to visit the daily prophet."

"It isn't… just an odd coincidence."

"Just as odd, as the sudden disappearance of the reporter, who attempted to spread the 'untrue' stories?"

Smith leaned forward again his eyes narrowing. "Are you implying something young mister Malfoy?"

"It it… just an odd coincidence" carefully repeating Smith's sentence from before, he dared a look into the green eyes. "What is the purpose of this meeting?" He dared ask without appearing too demanding, he rested his chin lightly on one of his hands and continued

"A lot of people visit that newspaper every day, you yourself also visited it, as you just pointed out. And if it is indeed the case –_very unlikely-_ should you not be speaking to my father, rather than me? I cannot see what this has anything to do with me." Draco adopted this approach knowingly, for if he appeared too compliant and agreeable it would be considered highly suspicious.

"A smooth talker like your father? I figured as much." He rose from his chair without any inclination of answering the question. Heavy steeps made it around the table till Smith stood directly behind Draco, completely out of his eye sight. Two strong hands placed themselves on the Slytherin's shoulders, not hurting him in any way, but giving him a quite well painted picture of the strength they possessed. He forced himself not to react, not to show the three Aurors how much that simple act put him on edge.

Smith must have provide some kind of sign to his subordinates, for one of them drew a small object from a inner pocket and placed it on the table, directly in front of Draco. At first the Slytherin seeker could not identify the item, but then a quick spell restored it to its proper size.

The very book he had delivered to Skeeter two days ago.

_Damn it!_

There were no names in that book of course; all important names –_very few- _had been told by him directly to Rita Skeeter, so no one could be discovered later. And even if they got those names out of her, there would be no proof to pin them to the information.

_Keep calm, he doesn't know anything!_ That he told himself to calm his beating heart. That was without a doubt why Smith had placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders to begin with.

One of Smith's hands was quite close to the neck. It was a possibility that he would be able to feel the heartbeat and a lot more of Draco's reactions straight through the fabric if he had cast the right spells and hexes before he entered the room. It was quite a common practice during interrogation, and knowing that returned some of Draco's confidence, because he got an idea of who he was up against.

"You see Draco-"

"- it is mister Malfoy to you."

The hissed outburst was completely ignored and Smith continued as if nothing happened. "- We found this very interesting book, when we went through her possessions-" He removed one hand from the Prefect's shoulder and pointed to said book.

_Before or after you killed her?_

"- Sadly, the person who wrote this kept any name off the pages, and any spell we have used to identify the writer have come up with no result… Still, this book is not _entirely_ useless..." he leaned forward behind him and whispered into his captive's ear.

"I must say that it has a… unique perspective." He let the sentence drift off, leaving the blond to draw his own conclusion.

Not one that he chose to voice out loud.

That was the golden rule. Do not speak at all, unless they directly ask you a question, and even when they do only answer it if is unavoidable. With that being said, he also had to make sure that he did not appear _too_ compliant, that was suspicious as well, and some question needed to be answered. It was a fine balance.

The 'question' Smith just asked was an attempt to make Draco disclose something by accident. Leaving sentences hanging like that was just about the oldest trick in the book, the only reason they still kept it there was admittedly, because it still functioned.

…though clearly those people who fell for that old trick must have been in Hufflepuff at some point... or be a Gryffindork. Pothead was a most likely candidate to fall it

_If I am lucky, Potty will say something stupid and get the blame- _The Slytherin thought somewhat hopeful.

A sudden bang at the table brought an end to Draco's musings. The sound, he discovered, had emitted from one of Smith fisted hands meeting the surface of the table with considerable speed.

"- as I was saying." Angry eyes met his. "-This little work of fiction has obviously been conducted by a Slytherin. No other house would hide their tracks so well, or know how to get in and out of the school without anyone knowing about it."

He paused.

"It is also very interesting that previously to the publishing of aforementioned text, more specifically the night before, someone broke into the headmaster's office. Oddly enough, the door has not been touched in any way, not by hand nor magic… the paintings though, that is another matter entirely." A thin cruel smile crept back upon his lip.

Suddenly it felt like ice cold hands gripped the back of his neck, and travel from there into his entire being, freezing his veins.

_He knows!_

Luckily, before he was forced to react to those words, a firm knocking on the door interrupted the interrogation. An unknown Auror came in, strode up to Smith and whispered something in his ear. Something that sounded just like 'Mr. Potter', 'impatient' and 'demand'

To Draco's great satisfaction, Smith looked like he just swallowed a particular nasty bug. He strode out of the room after the other Auror with the parting words "We will finish this later"

Inwardly the blond drew a relived sigh_. _

_Pothead to the rescue it seemed. _The blond couldn't help thinking with a sense of irony. The two remaining Aurors ushered him out of the room and looked the door after them, leaving the Slytherin Prefect alone in the corridor.

**

"No, that you will not."

"But, Draco-"

"I said no Blaise, it is far too risky!" The blond stood his ground in front of the hidden wall that led to the corridors outside the common room.

"Since when did you become the one to choose what I do?" Becoming slightly aggressive at having the blond in his way he attempted to push him out of the way.

Draco fended him off. "Blaise that is not it! I am not trying to-"He stopped and took a deep breath before taking a step forward and laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Blaise you did not hear him, _he knows _I am involved, he just can't prove it. Don't give him an excuse to be suspicious of you as well."

Blaise brushed the hand off clearly trying his best to be patient with his friend. "Mate, he was only trying to scare you -"

"-He succeeded." The Slytherin prefect cut in, but Blaise continued as if the interruption had not occurred.

"- But this is my mum we are talking about. Draco, I have not heard from her in six months, _six_! I can't let that chance pass. Besides, it sounded very urgent. In the letter that you brought back with you she writes that there are some things that I should know, but it is something that she can only tell me in person rather than in a letter."

Blaise hesitated for a moment, seeming uncertain to share more information. Then he shook his head in what appeared to be annoyance, but not directed at Draco. Blaise lowered his voice so that only Draco could possibly hear the next words.

"It is family business." Blaise did not need to say more. In Slytherin 'family' matters was always a very serious topic, it usually meant that something was very wrong and that it included at least a part of the Slytherin house.

He sighed, knowing that he had lost the battle "Can I at least come with you, so that you do not have to go alone?"

At that remark Blaise grinned. "I thought that you were worried about Smith might become suspicious of me as well. Would sneaking of to Hogsmade with you, the one he knows is involved, not fall into that category?"

Sadly, Blaise had a point there. For a moment, Draco was not entirely certain as to what he could say now that would make any difference, luckily it was the moment that Pansy decided to voice her opinion.

The slim build Slytherin had only just entered but must have heard enough to know what Blaise was intending.

"Then I and Gregory will go with you Blaise, or rather, you will come with us." She said and walked up to the pair. As she came nearer, Gregory appeared from the same door that Pansy just came from. He was warmly clad in thick black robes and a green scarf around his neck. Pansy was dressed in a similar manner only with the exception that she also wore a rather large hat.

It bore a strong resemblance to Grangers cat, and that was hardly a compliment. It was without a doubt, _the _ugliest hat that the blond ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes on, but she insisted that it was 'lovely' and that it belonged to her grandfather once.

He agreed with her on the second part, judging by the smell it had to be at least that old.

"And why would I do that?" Blaise asked the two, not in a hostile manner but a wondering one, and distracted Draco from his speculations about the hat. Gregory was the one who answered with a knowing air.

"Because, _we_ have just received permission from Professor Snape, to go to Hogsmade to pick up some potions ingredients for him, something _you_ don't have. If you chose to go with us to Hogsmade, you could go see your mother while we get the ingredients."

It didn't take long for Blaise to decide, and soon the small trio left the Slytherin common room and for the second time that day Draco was alone. After they left he debated with himself what he should do. There was always homework to be done of course, but he had already made most of it and he honestly didn't feel like committing himself to that particular task right now. In the end the blond decided for a small walk to the great hall, just to see what the current situation was. Before he made it there though, he ran into Astoria accompanied by two first years in a somewhat odd setting.

The two first years, that upon closer inspection revealed them to be Mafalda and Goran, were attempting to hide behind one of the empty armour's that stood along the wall. They were not particular successful in the endeavour, Goran was, by the looks of it, halfway stuck in between the armour and the wall. Astoria was leaning against the wall a little further away, peaking down the corridor.

"What is going on?" He whispered for good measure, in case it was something serious, to the first years after he helped the boy lose. Goran's cheeks lit up in embarrassment and avoided looking at the red-haired Mafalda who didn't notice it.

"The desk blew up, and the chairs caught fire and flew off! It was so cool!" Mafalda confided to him sounding very excited about the occurrence.

"...Pardon?"

"It is true!" She insisted in a loud whisper that made Astoria turn her head in their direction, upon recognizing the Slytherin prefect he waved him to her.

"What did I miss?" He asked, still baffled at the odd response he got from Mafalda.

She snorted in irritation, but that irritation was not directed at him. "Some Idiot just thought that it would be a good idea, to fire off fireworks in the hall. A rather advanced kind of fireworks at that." The last part was added reluctantly. She was obviously not too eager to admit that whoever did it at least had managed to get something above average, and that only left one question.

"What is a_... firework_?" The blonde Slytherin looked at him like he spontaneously had just sprouted another head, then she shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't know what fireworks are?"

The way that she said that sentence, made Draco feel like it was something he should know.

"DOWN!" Astoria practically screamed, and suddenly Draco found himself on the floor with Astoria half on top of him, without any recollection of how he got there.

Suddenly a small red tube with a pointy end, raced past leaving a small tail of fire behind it. A large blast sounded, and the hallway shook for a few moments before it stilled again, somewhere in the distance he could hear smaller blasts and a weird cracking sound.

"That-" Astoria said in the sudden silence that followed. "-was a firework."

"Oh... I will be sure to remember that." He just answered, because he was still rather winded at his unexpected meeting with the stone floor. Then he noticed something _else_.

In her haste to get the both of them out of harm's way, Astoria had practically throw him to the ground and then dropped halfway on top of him, so that her upper body lay on top of his. Some _things_ were pressing against each other and, despite his earlier violent meeting with the floor, it felt rather nice.

Astoria discovered their awkward position a few seconds after. Draco could pin point the exact moment because her face suddenly turned a deep shade of red. She grinned somewhat embarrassed and her face turned a even deeper red, but the blond notice that she lingered a few seconds after before she rose to her feet and helped him up as well.

"We best get back to the common room before we encounter anymore of those." She said with a sweet but careful smile though there was nothing in that sentence to smile about. Before he knew it he was smiling back in a similar manner.

"Umm... I don't think we can do that." Goran suddenly said from below, he and Mafalda had joined them and left the armour in peace. He pointed back behind him and Draco followed the finger with his eyes...oh.

The 'fire thing', whatever it was, had successfully destroyed a part of the wall that had crumbled in the hall and effectively blocked the path Draco had come from.

"Well... we are... obviously not... going that way." Both Draco and Astoria turned back towards the corridor that led to the great hall, and also the Slytherin house through a longer set of corridors. Theodore stood there, in the middle of the corridor, looking a lot like he just escaped from something unpleasant.

His hair was in disarray more so than his robes that had a few burned holes and the right sleeve was torn up to the elbow. He was flustered and breathed in long deep gasps, like one who had been running for a while. He took some very deep breaths until he wasn't gasping anymore.

"I was hoping to get past here, but I can see that I am too late." He sighed and lifted a hand to his forehead.

"What is happening down there?" Draco went up to the still flustered brunet, who quickly answered.

"I don't know. I had been studying in the library and was on my way back to the common room when it began. It was when I reached the great hall that everything was suddenly complete chaos, explosions of every kind rained down upon everyone in the great hall. I was in the corridor when it hit so I didn't get the worst of it... but still enough to get the picture. I ran here in hopes of a clear way back, but..." he indicated the blocked path with a small gesture of his left hand.

"... That is no longer an option."

The Slytherin prefect stared a bit back and forth no quite sure what his next act should be. They obviously could not stay here. If another one of the flying fire things that Astoria called 'fireworks' came back, then they would not have anywhere to go. On the other hand straying straight into the heart of the -prank, battle, whatever it was- was hardly the best choice of action.

_Still it is the only one we seem to have..._

"I say we try to see if we can find another way back, we can't stay here if another of those things comes." They all nodded, thought Theodore did so reluctantly, Draco couldn't blame him much for it, if the rest of the 'fireworks' were as bad as the one that destroyed the wall. Very carefully, with their wands drawn, the little group started to brave the road to the great hall.

As it were, it appeared that not all of the 'fireworks' were as dangerous as the first one, some was practically harmless. A few they passed was just flashing rude words, and another was that of a flying pig chasing after Mrs. Norris in an attempt to kiss her.

Admittedly the last one was probably not that 'harmless' for the cat.

The first years grinned a bit at the cat's disposition, they must already have had a unpleasant encounter with her. After the flying pig had passed them in its endeavour to catch the cat, the corridor was clear. It did not remain so for long. When they turned the last corner they got view of the area surrounding the great hall.

It was somewhat what Draco had imagined the first wizarding war to have looked like up close.

The magnitude of the noises and explosions was almost unimaginable. Explosions of ever colour, form and size dominated the area both above and below, so far the house tables seemed to have gotten unharmed but, everything else was as Theodore had put it 'complete chaos'.

Multiple students were hiding out under tables and other more study pieces of furniture in an attempt to wait it out. Others speed back and forth in direction of their respective house and disappeared down the adjoining corridors. There was no sign of any of the professors but that was understandable because dinner was not until a few hours at least.

Some of the unspeakable on the other hand were trying to deal with the problem, without much success. One of the Aurors bolted past with a flaming dragon on his trail, once in a while attempting to throw a spell after the beast.

It would have been quite amusing if it hadn't been for the fact that they could just as easily become the next targets.

"This way-"Theodore pointed to a door at the far end of the room. "That is the shortest way."

They all nodded in understanding eager to get out of there. "Follow me, run fast and keep your heads down." Draco took up the rear end of the formation to make sure that the first years did not fall behind. By using parts on the furniture as cover the little group managed to get halfway through the great hall without any incident.

-But only halfway.

"Draco!" Mafalda suddenly yelled and pointed up.

A rocket suddenly exploded above them and rain down multicoloured fires upon them. The blond quickly grabbed Mafalda and threw himself under the nearest table, dragging her along with him. He dared a look out and discovered to his relief that the others had also made it to cover under an overturned table.

He checked up on Mafalda who was obviously frightened though she tried to hide it. One firework might have been funny, but this was too much and too dangerous. He laid a calming arm around her shoulders in a protective manner and he smiled a little to relieve the tension.

"Well that was rather close wasn't it? Good thing you saw it in time, I had not even notice it was there." After a moment's hesitation she grinned back at him and she straightened her back, suddenly more confident at the praise.

"Know that Fred? I think we used a bit too much pixie powder, but man! We will drive that woman out of here in no time!" Draco looked to his right just in time to see two grinning red heads dive under the same table as himself and Mafalda.

"Yup, we should use less in the next production. But the _bombardo_ spell we definitively have to use again. I told you we were not being too ambitious when we did that!"

"Right you are!" The brothers grinned at each other and made a high five.

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. "You are responsible for this?!" He hissed barely containing his anger, and not really trying to.

As one, the two brothers turned their heads towards Draco and Mafalda, their grins quickly wore off.

"Malfoy." One of them uttered in contempt, Draco couldn't honestly tell which of them it was they looked too much the same. But then their eyes lit up with a look that Draco was none too comfortable about being on the receiving end of. They looked like they had just won a bagful of Galleons. The smiles spread again across their faces but it was cruel smiles, and it was suddenly very clear to the blond that he was severely outnumbered. He backed off as much as he was able without leaving the protection of the table.

Then three other figures stumbled underneath the table, and the blond felt a stroke of relief before he noticed who it was.

_Why me?_

It was no other than the hated Gryffindor trio looking rather ruffled. The weasel wore a rather unusual hat that honestly looked like, a highly stressed crow that had just died struggling in pool of oil. Then Draco realized that it was not a hat, but the bloodtraitor's own hair that had been severely maltreated.

Potter's hair was in more of disarray than usual, if that was even possible, but otherwise appeared unharmed... and he looked very angry. Though to the blonde's surprise that anger was not directed at him.

"Fred, George, this is _too_ much! I know that Umbridge threw me of the team and all, but the first years are terrified and Umbridge isn't even here. –What?!"

_Potter is off the Quidditch team?_ That was without a doubt the best news, the Slytherin had heard all day.

The twins pointed at Draco, and Pothead only then noticed him. The green eyes turned hard as flint when he saw who it was. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you think?"

Before Scarface had a chance to answer, the red haired weasel - the youngest- resorted angrily.

"It doesn't matter why he is here! He is leaving!" He drew his wand and the Slytherin was not late in doing likewise.

"We will certainly not. We were here before you, and it seems that it was you who are responsible for current situation. Find your own hiding place." Draco bit back, though he was well aware that he would be unable to force the issue at these odds.

At the word 'we', Potter's eyes meet those of Mafalda, and some of the anger disappeared from his eyes. When attention again went to his enemy he opened his mouth to say something- Draco never learned what words would be, for in that instance a 'firework' identical to the one that had destroyed the wall earlier landed between them. The rear end was smoking due to a small fire that suddenly, with a 'whoosh' sound, disappeared.

"On second thought, you can have it!" He said and bolted as fast as he could out from under the table, with Mafalda pushed ahead of him. They were soon followed by the others who also chose to flee. The table splintered due to a large explosion moments after and threw them to the floor.

In that moment, when broken pieces of the table were flying around him, Draco had what some would call a revelation, three in fact.

1. 'Fireworks' were rather dangerous contraptions that one should not mingle with. 2. When handled, they should certainly not be fired inside a building, no matter how large, if one was fond of the furniture and 3. That if one wanted to behold such activities regardless, a large distance to the contraptions was advised.

"ENOUGH!" A familiar voice roared through the noise, soon after sounded thousands of small 'pops', for lack of better term, and the entire hall lay silent. Not a single one of the fireworks remained, and the students were one by one crawling out of their improvised shelters. The Aurors that was present craned their necks to see who had so effectively handled the situation. They soon spotted the dark clad figure at the door.

Professor Severus Snape had arrived.

To say that he was angry would be an understatement.

**

Authors note:

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Harry Potter :(

(but any grammatic mistake is :) )

Sorry for the long wait, but I have had far too much work on my hands these past months. And thank you very much for the response! :)

More than one have remarked upon my use of the word 'properly' and I can only say 'ups?' – I honestly thought that was how you spelled it, sorry for the confusion it may have caused. I plan to correct that mistake in earlier chapters as soon as I am able.

But behold! I used 'probably' in this chapter :). Thank you for pointing it out to me, I really didn't know.

On another note I will try my best to update more often, it should be possible given that Christmas is coming up, resulting in much more free time :=).

The next chapter –'Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness' will be released as soon as it is finished.

The title is a quotation from the sorting hat in book 4.

(ps. I am changing the pairing of the story, to be only Draco with the next update, because I don't know how long it will take for Astoria and Draco to get together and I don't want to mislead anyone. Rest assured though that they will get together at some point:))


	12. Slytherin will help you on the way'

Chapter 11 – 'Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness'

"Are everyone accounted for?" Professor Snape asked for the second time that evening. After having cleared the great hall, the Slytherin head of house had ordered all students back to the common room. Only, some had not arrived yet.

"No sir. Graham Montague has not been found yet and Blaise, Pansy and Gregory have not returned from Hogsmade, but aside from them everyone is here." Head girl Witu answered, she had already made the count thrice but Montague was nowhere to be found, at least not on the dormitories, the library or any of the classrooms in which Graham had had lessons that day. Last time anyone saw the elusive Quidditch captain he was heading for the library, but he never made it there.

The dark clad professor asked another question, but both the question and the answer were lost due to the fact that a first year saw fit to drop a book, right on a sixth year student's foot. The student, who had his foot severely maltreated in this manner, could not stop himself from voicing his displeasure. And admittedly, it was a rather large tome, almost _too_ big for the firstie to carry, which was probably the reason why the book ended up where it had.

"-It can hardly be true that none found it noteworthy that Mister Montague disappeared... no matter, continue the search by all means." Professor Snape eyes narrowed an inch, as was their habit when the professor was severely displeased.

"I shall accompany you in the search, as soon as I able to do so. Unfortunately I have a meeting arranged before the disappearance, in which I fear cancellation is not an option. It will in all probability be an hour or more before, I can join you in this endeavour Silva. In the unlikely event that Mister Montague's location has proved elusive up to that point" He nodded to her and turned to leave with the parting words.

"Though, I do trust that my assistance in his discovery, shall not become a necessity"

Directly translated into human speech that meant something along the line, 'I am busy don't bother me unless you have to.' Much could be said about the head of Slytherins house, but he had a vast vocabulary. His advanced speech pattern was deliberate. He expected the Slytherins to have master 'accurate English speech' as he put it, before they left the school for the last time at the end of the seventh year.

"Very well, you heard the professor. We split up into teams." As Witu began speaking the present Prefects came closer. She quickly listed the teams along what floor they would be responsible for, in the search for the wayward Quidditch captain.

"- and you Greengrass, take the fourth floor along with Malfoy, report back to me immediately once you have found him... or discovered nothing at all after a throughout sweep." She clapped her hands together once. "Let's try our best to have found him, before Professor Snape joins us."

Thick blackness gathered in the shadows of the faint light that had origin from the few torches in the room. Strangely though, to the blond the darkness seem, and felt, like a comfort. He followed Astoria behind the small group of Slytherins that also ventured out in the corridors to begin the search. A few feared another night of sleeplessness but most enjoyed the almost hauntingly calm that enfolded the corridors.

Luckily the search did not take long. As it were, Draco had to make use of certain 'facilities' as soon as they reached the fourth floor and went into the bathroom to do just that. Only, one of the toilets was occupied in a rather... unconventional fashion.

_And here I thought that the walking ear was bad._

He went out of the room again and meat up with Astoria, who had waited just outside the bathroom.

"What is wrong, Draco?" She asked due to his odd facial expression and the blond honestly did not know how to answer that question.

"...It is somewhat difficult to explain, I would rather show it to you." He finally said and opened the door for her. She sent him a curious look but walked in all the same. He directed her to the toilet, and watched in silence her reaction. It was not so different from his own when he had first discovered the situation.

"Graham... is that you?"She gasped the words in disbelief.

That it was, jammed halfway down the toilet, in a way that should not have been physically possible.

They attempted a few spells to see in if was altogether possible to release their Quidditch captain from the rather odd position he found himself in. They tried to engage him in a conversation but he was...somewhat off. It didn't seem like he even knew where he was. The more disturbing part of it was that he was grinning like an idiot half the time. A far too wide affected smile was plastered on his face, showing almost all his teeth.

A few failed attempts later they alerted Witu who in turn contacted the others, in a short time span everyone was gathered in the bathroom on the fourth floor.

"We will have to get Professor Snape, we can't get him loose on our own." Witu reluctantly realized after a last unsuccessful attempt. "Draco, would you go and get the professor? We will continue to try, while you are gone."

The blond nodded, somewhat glad to leave the highly disturbing scene that played out before him. It was only when he was halfway to Professor Snape's office that the blond realised what he would have to say to the head of house.

_There is no way of saying that, without sounding like... well...__sane_

In the end he just decided to say it as it was, no fancy wording or anything. Best to have it done fast. With that in mind, he practically found himself speeding into Professor Snape's office, in his eagerness to have it over and done with.

"Professor Snape, sir –oh – sorry-"

Draco was meat with an odd scene, admittedly not quite as odd as the one he just left, but close enough. Pothead and the professor were in the process confronting each other with wands drawn. The wands quickly disappeared though, upon his entrance. For a moment they just stood there, staring at one another.

"It is all right, Draco" the professor suddenly said, when he must have realised the awkwardness of the scene. "Potter is here for a little 'remedial potions'"

_Remedial potions? Merlin__, I knew Potter was bad but... really? _Draco didn't know how to respond to that information aside from the obvious, so he did so.

"I didn't know." The blond could not help a certain amount of glee to sneak into his voice at the discovery. This would be fantastic to hold against the Pothead later. Potter must have noticed his glee, for his head turned beef red though he never offered a word, he was probably too embarrassed to, and he should be – remedial potions! Not even Longbottom was that bad- and he was _terrible._

"Well, Draco, what is it?" The professor voice broke in and Draco snapped back into the present.

"It's Montague, sir – we need your help." The professor just waited for the blond to explain further, so the Slytherin prefect continued though slightly reluctant to do so in front of Scarface.

"We've found Montague, sir, he's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor." That was the fastest way of putting it.

Composed the Professor just asked quite calmly. "How did he get in there?" As if, it was a daily occurrence, to find missing students, in such a fashion.

"I don't know sir, he is a bit confused." That was properly an understatement, but what else could he possibly say? 'He's grinning like an idiot who is not quite _there_.' Seemed a bit harsh no matter how you looked at it. The professor would simply have to see for himself.

"Very well, very well. Potter" Professor Snape said. "We shall resume this lesson later, do not leave the room."

The dark haired professor motioned for Draco to lead the way, and so he did. Soon they found themselves in the bathroom. The prefects had not yet been able to free Graham yet. The Quidditch captain seemed more aware of his surroundings now, but he was clearly not entirely – normal. He could not say where he had been the entire day, or how he ended up in the toilet.

Despite their best combined efforts, the Quidditch captain remained stuck, mainly because their head of house didn't want to risk harming the boy more than he already was.

"This will consume more time than I had originally expected. Draco, would you inform Potter that the lesson is to be postponed, till tomorrow evening?" The blond nodded and for the second time that evening returned to Professor Snape's office.

_Well, if all else fails, I can probably find a nice profession as an owl._ He thought to himself as he made his way down the dark hall for the second time, only lit by the _lumos_ which originated from the tip of his wand. Well, at least he could rub it in Potters face that he needed to take remedial potions.

_You have to appreciate the small joys in life._

"Potter! Professor Snape said that you little _lesson,_ has been change to tomorrow - Potter…?" the blond closed the door after him to not let the cold draft in; it was always cold in the dungeons for some reason. When he turned he was meat with an empty room. Had Potter left? – No, he wouldn't dare leave when the professor had told him to stay… or would he…

There was no sign of the Gryffindor in the room, that is, until Draco got in view of the professors desk. Due to some unknown reason it had been moved to the side, as if more space had been needed for an activity. The Gryffindor was standing with his back turned and was bending over Professors desk, examining something by the looks of it- _idiotic Gryff, can't even answer when spoke to._

"Have you gone deaf as well as blind Potter? Did you not hear-" He suddenly froze at the sight.

_Oh no__, he didn't!_

Potter was staring into a pensive. It took little intelligence to figure out whose memories it were that was in it. This was professor Snape's room after all. To invade a Pensive… it was the worst form of invasion of privacy that one could imagine. It was almost as bad as using Legilimens, but in the latter case one had, at least, a chance to defend one's thoughts if that happened.

Why would such an article be here... and why the odd arrangement of the furniture? More importantly, why were they looking as if they were about to engage in a duel, when Draco entered the first time?

The blond was not quite sure what this 'arrangement' was all about, but to his great disappointment it did not seem to be 'remedial potions'. Usually a cauldron was needed for such an activity and there wasn't any in sight. Was Potter getting private dueling sessions..? but then, why the pensive?

That would have to wait, he reminded himself, now he had a very different problem on his hands. Potter's little act here put the Slytherin in a very difficult position. If he left to get the professor, who knows what things of private nature the Prying Gryffindor might discover. Plus, the Professor would certainly be angry at Draco for leaving Potter with his memories.

Trouble was that he could not just... grab the Gryffindor by the neck and pull him up; he would have to enter the Pensive to drag Pothead out, for else there may be permanent damage to the fool's brain.

_Not that there is much left to damage…._

But if Professor Snape then decided to return while Draco was still in there, the blond would be fortunate not to lose his head… literary. Regardless there was no helping it. Him wanting to interfere or not, was hardly a factor when the task was of such a great importance. With a last hesitant gaze at the door, he turned his attention to the Pensive that held the deeps of the silvery memories within. He closed in with a few reluctant steps, and looked deeper into the memories avoiding as much as he was able, not to focus on any of the images displayed on the surface.

This was not right, he knew that. The professor's private memories should remain such, private. For Draco's own safety's sake if nothing else. Yet the blond knew for a fact that the Professor could not bear that anyone saw into private thoughts… _who would?_ No, it was best to get rid of Potter, and blackmail him into not saying a word about what he had seen, whatever that was. The professor would never know and it was better that way.

_Sometimes, the truth__ can hurt a lot more than a lie ever could_. Someone once told him that but right now he couldn't recall who_. _The blond focused his undivided attention on the silvery fog within the pensive, and then-

He felt himself fall.

**

Outside. He was outside in a place that, to the young Slytherin's surprise, was not unfamiliar, Hogwarts. It was only a bit different from the scene that usually greeted him, when he ventured to this particular spot outside the walls. It was summer yet the sunrays held no warmth and the light was never quite touching his frame. Fog danced at the outer rim of the horizon, as a silent reminder that he was trespassing in this private place of resemblance, and that this _place_ was not real.

Yells and cheers was heard behind him and sounded as old echoes of a voice that had travel far from its owner and could not find back. It did not take long for the blond to find the source of the noise and quickly strode there as it was likely that Potter would reside near the commotion, which was usually his wont.

When the blond arrived there though, close enough to see what the big crowd of students had gathered around, he wished that he had never decided to get Potter in the first place.

"Evans!" First Draco thought it was Potter who spoke, but soon realized that that was not the case. It was someone so close in resemblance that it could only be Potheads father. He was in the process of yelling after a red haired girl who was walking briskly from the scene. He soon gave up and exchanged a few words with another dark-haired, grey eyed boy, who for some reason seemed very familiar to Draco, like he had seen him before somewhere. They soon stopped their exchange of words. Pothead senior suddenly cast a spell that Draco had never heard before… and it had a surprising effect.

The blond Slytherin was quite taken when he the next moment, he was subjected to the sight, of the future Professor Severus Snape being hung by the ankle by an invisible force, while the crowd cheered. The blond had to remind himself that there was nothing he could do to aid the professor, it was years too late for that.

The blond noted though, that there was a promise of the most brutal kind of murder in the coal black eyes that belonged to Severus Snape, this act would not go unpunished.

_Perhaps it wasn't the dark lord that murdered Potter__'s parents after all... _

"Potter!" by Mordred he almost forgot!

He let his gaze fly through the gathered student in search of the trespasser and found him easily. The dark-haired Gryffindor stood with his back to him not moving an inch. His gaze shifted from his father to Professor Snape, then back again, completely oblivious to the blond that neared him with fast steps.

"Who Want's me to take off Snivellus pants?"

That was not a sight which Draco was eager to have displayed, and was therefore fast in closing the last distance to Pothead –the younger version- who still had not removed his eyes from the proceedings.

"Potter, we are leaving!" He hissed at the Gryffindork who startled, not only by his voice but also by the sudden touch. Draco had grabbed the Gryffindores shoulder none to gently and if that alone was not a hint of his anger, his expression certainly was.

"Malfoy ! What are you doing-"Draco drew upon his inner magic and in the blink of an eye; they found themselves back in Professor Snape's office. The blond had no idea how long he had been in the pensive and therefore found it imperative to leave as soon as he could.

"-Here?…What? Wait!" Ignoring Potters protest he bodily dragged the still shocked Gryffindor from the room. Only three corridors down did Potter manage to voice his ingratitude.

"I said stop!" Potter suddenly yelled too loud for comfort when one wanted to go unnoticed. Draco was forced to release his grip on his rival's arm when Potter grabbed and twisted the blonde's hand around with more force that was truly necessary.

The next moment he was slammed back up against the wall with potter's wand pressed hard against his throat. The other hand was pinning him in place by a strong grip on his shoulder, the green eyes was blazing in rage.

_Oh, hell-_

"You will not tell a soul about this! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" A moment all Draco could do was stand passive, only blink with wide eyes in shock at the sudden outburst… Then, the anger came. The blond straightened as much as he was able in the Gryffindor's hold, and returned the glare.

"…Excuse me? _You_ were the one who decided to sniff around in other people's private things, and _if_ I wanted to tell Professor Snape, would I not have done so already?" He hissed back, not only because he was angry at the treatment, but mostly because the wand did not allow air for more refined speech.

Pothead seemed to realize that as well and removed the wand but kept it aimed at the Slytherin. "Why help me Malfoy? You hate me." his eyes narrowed in suspicion but despite it a glimmer of confusion remained in his eyes.

"Like I was trying to help _you_" He spat back

"…Snape" Pothead said in thought and suddenly he looked... lost, and his eyes seemed far off. Most probably thinking about what he saw in the pensive.

"Correct." Draco answered, but was not entirely sure that Potter had heard him, and as much as he wanted to leave Potter to his reflection of the event, he was not able to. The grip on the blonde's shoulder remained strong, and though the wand had lowered an inch, it was still aimed at him.

"Potter? Mind letting me go-" The blond tried, for lack of better idea to get out of his current plight. As it turned out, this was the wrong path since the demand brought Potter back from whatever place he had gone to. Pothead looked back at the blond with an incredulous gaze, released his hold of him and took a few steps back. The wand was still not lowered. He did not speak a single word but seemingly awaited an answer.

"Alright, I will not tell anyone about what I saw in the pensive. _If_ you Swear that you won't tell anyone either, or I promise you that Professor Snape _will_ be informed... anonymously of course." He persisted, in any other situation, this situation would have been excellent blackmail material, but the Slytherin was at a considerable disadvantage. His demands therefore, were severely limited.

Besides, if cooperating with the Gryffindork made Potter shut up about what he saw in the pensive, which was what Draco originally wanted, and even made him think that it was his own idea, then it was all the better.

"You won't tell?" The dark-haired demanded more than asked.

"...tell what exactly? That Professor Snape was not particularly fond of your father, during the school years? That is hardly a secret." He lifted a light blond eyebrow with a bored expression dominating his features.

"...Right." Pothead answered and looked like he wasn't entirely sure what he should be doing now. - _Not that he ever does - _The Slytherin added to himself.

"So... What now?"The Gryffindor asked a bit uncertain but obviously not very willing to give up the advantage he currently possessed.

_What now indeed? _It was a perfectly good question, shame it came from a Gryffindork.

A bright light suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor. It caused the shadows to stumble away and crawl behind the dark corners still clouded in darkness.

A patrol was coming.

Under other circumstances, this would have been an occurrence that would have brought a certain level of irritation to the blond. This time though, it presented a wonderful opportunity to get rid of a greater nuisance. Draco's agenda had been to make sure that _Professor Snape_ did not catch Potter in his pensive after all. Not that Pothead should not be caught at all. Potter had directed his attention from the Slytherin to the newcomers, a _very_ foolish thing to do. _Now if only the 'Ira Mordred' would work_.

"Lumos!" Split seconds after the blond uttered the spell, an explosion of blinding light suddenly filled the corridor. Prepared for it Draco had closed his eyes before it happened and thus was not blinded to the extent that Potter had to be, but still had not been prepared for the magnitude of the spell. _I should practice before doing this again. _He decided partially because white spots dance at the rim of his eyesight and he had to blink several times to be able to see completely again.

The heirloom was obviously quite powerful.

"Damn it Malfoy, you bastard!" Potter was sitting down on the floor, leaning up against the other wall with his hands rubbing his eyes. He had been completely unprepared for the sudden light. Yells from further down the corridor indicated that the inquisition was soon to arrive. _No reason to stay then. _

"Nox." Darkness returned again. He spotted his wand on the floor, Pothead must have dropped it, and dove down to get it. Wand in hand he made move to bolt away from the scene and let Potter deal with whatever came next. "Bye Potter."

Unfortunately Draco had underestimated Potter's battle experience, for it was not the first time that he had to fight a snake blind. As the blond ran past, Potter's hand shot out and grabbed his rival by the ankle. Draco toppled like a log, completely caught off guard and soon found himself on the floor. The wand he had just reclaimed fell a bit from him with a clatter. Before he could truly register what had happened Pothead had got a tight hold of the blonde's cloak.

"You are not going anywhere without me, Malfoy." Though it was obvious to Draco that his rival could not see yet - his aim with the wand was somewhat off- he had still managed to get him... _pretty embarrassing_. Footsteps nearing reminded him of the other danger.

"And this is your brilliant plan of action? Getting caught?" He hissed back angered to have his scheme backfire and attempted to twist free before the patrol arrived but not having any luck.

"No, of course not you bastard, I need your eyes. You are going to lead me out of here -"

"As if I would-!"

"-or we both get caught." The dark-haired finished.

_This day just__ keep getting better and better..._ he was not very eager to comply, but there was not much that he could do about it. The sound of the Patrol kept getting louder as they drew nearer. _Damn it all!_

"Fine!" He finally agreed. "But not without my wand."

"Where is it?"

"To your right." As much as he was reluctant to let Potter take his wand, he knew that it would be far worse to leave it behind. Pothead took a tight hold of the blonde's right arm, like he would disappear if he didn't.

The pace was, of course, a lot slower than it could have been because he had to drag Potter along. He kept looking for an opportunity to lose the unexpected and very unwanted burden, but none presented itself. Not before they reached the great hall. By then Potter seemed to have regained his sight and therefore let go of his unwilling guide.

"Fine, I got you here, now return my wand." He reached out with his hand, palm up and waited expectantly.

"You don't honestly think I will give it back, you'll just hex me."

"And what is it exactly that makes you believe that you don't deserve it?" He lifted an eyebrow still holding his hand out, making it quite clear that he was _not_ leaving without his wand. "It is not that I don't understand you Potter-." Now _that_ made the Gryffindor look. "- now that you finally got your hands on a decent wand, it is only natural that you hold certain, _hesitations_ of parting with it... still it isn't yours" he added the last in a slow drawl, like he was speaking to a dim witted child.

"Talk as much as you like Malfoy, I'm not just giving it back to you after that little trick you pulled off back there." He said while indication the corridors through which they had been travelling.

"Before or after I saved you?"

"Saved me?! You didn't-"

"What do you think_ he_ would have done, had he been the one to find you?" The blond returned annoyed, by now quite tired of the night's proceedings up to this point. "And do you think that _he _would have allowed for you to continue _remedial potions_?" stressing the two last words in an obvious provocative manner despite the fact that he was very aware that he was at a disadvantage... he was just quite unable to help himself.

"You _owe_ me."

"No I don't, you cancelled that out by trying to get me caught there." Potter argued his eyes suddenly narrowing in suspicion. "How _did_ you do that by the way, I had your wand."

_Oops._

"Umm..."Scratching the back of head vigorously as if the answer was hidden somewhere back there, Draco tried to find a way around answering.

_Perhaps provoking him..._

"Why do you want to know? Scared, Potter?" It was a, admittedly, poor attempt but in his defence it had been a long day. A very, _very_, long day. Full of weird – and ugly – headwear, pigs chasing cats in hope of romantic involvement, and a lost Quidditch captain found in a... alternative – and not quite sanitary- location.

"You did not answer the question." Potters eyes narrow and tightened his hold on the wand. The blond was not quite sure what to do now. While the 'Ira Mordred' was an option, he was a bit uncomfortable at using it again until he was sure he had it under control. If the _lumos _had such a violent reaction who was to say what_ expelliarmus_ would do, or Merlin forbid _expulso!_

"They ran this way!"

Potter whipped his head around to look behind him and that gave the Slytherin the chance he needed. In hindsight, it was probably one the most undignified conducts that he had ever willingly initiated – another being the Hippogriff incident – but the situation demanded action. He had to get his wand back and thus had to revert to physical battle, demeaning as it was for a wizard.

Though not at all skilled in hand to hand combat, tackling someone who is not expecting it appeared to be quite an easy feat.

"What the - Ouff!" Potter landed heavily on his stomach, the wand clattered to the stone floor and a solid kick from the Slytherin send it flying out somewhere in the darkness. One problem gone. He grabbed his own wand from the Gryffindor's robe before he had the chance to recover from the unexpected attack.

"Locomoter mortis!" Immediately Potters legs locked together, by something unseen. Potter tried to punch the blond but was to slow and got nothing but air. Curses rose from the Gryffindor as he tried to locate his wand without the mobility of his legs. This time not bothering with a mocking salute –_look where that had gotten him earlier-_ he rushed away from the scene not noticing that he had dropped something quite condemning on the ground.

**

"Draco, by Merlin, where have you been? It cannot possibly take that long to deliver a message, even if it is for the boy-who-just-wouldn't die."

"Nothing, important. Potter was just incapable of understanding the message-"

_Damn it! I forgot to tell him about the lesson was to be held tomorrow instead. _Now he _had_ to speak to Pothead another bloody time! The blond groaned inwardly at the prospect and, inwardly, made a few colourful curses that no gentleman would ever dare to utter. At least not out loud. His friend looked at him in a questioning manner, having quickly picked up on his annoyance.

"We... had a disagreement." Blaise snorted at this. "I don't think he actually got the message." He shook his head. "But enough about Pothead, why do you all look like a dementor have tried to start a romantic relationship with you... Is Graham alright?"

"Oh, no Graham is fine...well not fine, but he will be." Pansy hurriedly explained. "He probably won't be ready for the next match though."

"Then everything is alright then?" he said somewhat relived though they would be hard pressed to win the next Quidditch match without the captain. His friends though did not seem to share that sentiment.

His question was meat with silence, complete silence.

"...right?"

"We have bad news." Gregory just said and pointed to the paper on the table. "You best see yourself." The blond Slytherin quickly stepped closer and read.

'**He who must not be named returned?'**

He looked down then up again in wonder. Many such articles had been written in the following months and were as such nothing to make a fuss about.

"Keep reading."

His eyes travelled down the page until the stopped at a new section.

**The inquisition re-established**

**The right of trial for suspected death eaters or other aligned with you-know-who is suspended. The minister says as follows: '**_**These are dangerous times, as we have all seen in the last death eater attack on diagonal alley. In the past we have been to forgiving, lenient, and thus allowed the commotion to escalate but no more. I, the minister of magic, will see to that all good witches and wizards are safe from these murderers. No longer will decent people fear these lunatics. To enforce this I am happy to announce that the most successful force to deal with dark witches and wizards has been re-established. The inquisition shall from this day forth find these criminals by any means necessary and bring this war to an end'.**_

**The head of the newly re-established inquisition****, grand inquisitor Stevens, has as a first act passed the Slytherin registration act. All Slytherins, both former and present, are to register their wands and at all time to wear obvious identification of their status as Slytherin. Grand inquisitor Stevens stresses that this is merely a precaution, since it is well known that you-know-who was a Slytherin and therefore might have supporters belonging to that house. Any innocent witch or wizard has nothing to fear, Slytherin or not. **

**Furthermore ****inquisitor Stevens added that Salazar's Slytherins house has produced a high number of dark witches and wizards, even before the first rise of you-know-who. Thereby the Slytherin registration act is not without due cause. **

Draco continued to read the rest of the text, but little new information was given. He put the newspaper back on the table and turned to face his friends not knowing what to say. Instead Blaise decided to speak.

"You must not be fooled by Stevens diplomatic standpoint, according to my mother the registration act started weeks ago and is not as harmless as it sounds." He started and motioned the blond to sit down. A lot it seemed had to be explained.

"When we went to see my mother she told that the entire wizarding England is starting to split into two groups, Slytherins and non-Slytherins." He paused, and then continued.

"Also, this article was posted over a week ago, but did not reach us because of the information blockade Umbridge initiated. As far as my mother knows the next stop is apparently Hogwarts, and that was also why mother came, to warn us. We need to clear our wands history; else they might discover that we were the one to contact Miss Skeeter."

"At least that is easy enough." Gregory Added when Blaise paused." The spell is not exactly easy, but it is manageable... the difficult part is concealing the fact that we have used the spell." He drew his wand and inspected it as if the answer was written on it. "One way or the other, one of our wands is going to have the spell in its history."

"And that rather beats the purpose." Pansy put in, seeing where Gregory was going.

"Yes, because _when_ they discover that someone used that spell, they are going to ask themselves. '_What _are they trying to hide? And _who_ are those people?'"

The silence following those words was almost so thick that one cut it into fine slices, if one so desired. According to that not-so-pleasant article now residing on the table, _all_ wands carried by a Slytherin were to be registered. There didn't seem to be much of a way around it...

_Wait..._

"It says that all wands belonging to _Slytherins_ are to be registered no one else... correct?" Getting an affirmative from Blaise he continued, letting his gaze travel to each of his friends.

"Does anyone happen to be on speaking terms with a Ravenclaw?"

Author's note:

Title – Quotation from the sorting hat

Chapter 12- _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'_ Will be published as soon as it is done. (Mainly because it seems to be impossible for me to make regular updates)

P.s Thank you for the reviews! :D keep letting me know how I am doing :) (Really tried to fix the gamma mistakes this time around, hope I am improving.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this story is only written for fun – most of Draco's conversation with Snape is right from the book (nr. 5)

All grammatical mistakes are mine!


	13. Wit beyond measure'

Chapter 12- _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'_

"I bloody well know why this is important Gregory, but why do I have to do it?" dread settled itself visibly upon Draco's brow, as he, for a moment, allowed himself to contemplate the possibility that he might have to complete the plan in practise. It was by no means a thrilling thought for too many reasons.

First, _she_ was widely regarded as a person who was... special, in _too_ many areas. Though he had never really taken the time to have an actual conversation with her, due to their different sorting, he had seen her acting somewhat...off, when he passed her once in a while. Despite the general oddities, one being an inability to hold a book the proper way, her grades never seemed to suffer from this, rather the opposite. Her oddities and her brilliance had in unification left her the most approachable Ravenclaw in the entire school for the Slytherins. That is, _if_ the rumours about her brilliant mind were not only that, rumours. All this set aside the blond was still reluctant to take up this task, to put it quite frankly he was very busy and also very tired.

"Because it was your idea -." Gregory sends Draco an annoyed look whilst he leans his head against the cool wall of the gate leading outside in the landscape blooming with green life. After a pause he continues in a matter-of-fact tone that leaves next to no argument. "And with my...reputation amongst the other students and my... unfavourable looks, do you honestly think that she would speak to _me_?"

Exactly how was one supposed to answer a question like that without sounding like a fool or an outright jerk? Ignoring the unanswerable question he asked another whilst only addressing the first question Gregory had asked.

"That is exactly why I shouldn't be the one to do it. I already did my part by making the bloody plan. Why doesn't someone else do it?" The blond didn't particularly find it appealing to behave like an outright arse but he honestly didn't have the time he suspected this 'arrangement' would take.

For the last few days Rickett had been an unrelenting shadow, not in person but through his comrades that watched his every move. Ironically, things had been better under Umbridges rule than it was presently... but honestly who could have known that? The only thing the Slytherins could do now was to ensure that they wouldn't get caught, for the things they had already done. They would have to worry about what they would do after they had covered their tracks.

"Because she fancies you, in a way, and-"

"W-what! No she does not!" The mere suggestion caused both of his eyebrows to reach skyward. The mere thought was not only entirely inappropriate, but also very disturbing ... and while speaking of the sky his eyes darted the same way as his eyebrows in a quick glance to ensure that no wizard eating beast resided there. None, it seemed, not for now at least. He gave his friend a pointed look without making a move to go in the appointed direction, no sir, not going to happen.

"And _why_ is it I have to do this alone? You could come with me, I'll do the talking. The Theastral might think twice about attack two people." He crossed his arms across his chest, letting the fingers of the right drum silently against his arm.

"First, If we come more than one we risk scaring her off. Second, the Thestrals on Hogwarts don't eat humans. If they did, don't you think that they would at least have taken one student by now? They pull the wagons during the beginning of each year for Merlin's sake." Unfortunately the taller Slytherin was entirely correct in his logic, but then again he could be saying all those fancy things to make sure that he did not have to come himself...

"Come on Draco. Don't look at me like that. We all know what she thinks of you... I mean, the way she looks at you."

"She looks at _everyone_ like that. It's her face, it's what she looks like!" And so the argument continued fruitlessly until Draco finally realised that Gregory wasn't going to budge. _Damn it all! _With an angry intoned 'fine! It's your fault if I get eaten!' the blond left his taller friend behind and travelled down the path along the lake that the aforementioned Ravenclaw had walked upon moments before. The sooner he got this over with the better! As if he hasn't got other things to do.

The trek was longer than expected and as he walked, the anger ebbed away. He used the time to turn a few things around in his mind until he pushed it aside, one problem at a time. He stopped instantly as he was shaded from the sun by a treetop overhead. The path led deeper into the woodland, a place he was not too eager to stroll into. The shadows itself did not paint a welcoming pictures as the blackness that enveloped the forest floor was darker than many place were at night.

The Thestrals still had to be around somewhere and he was not particularly eager to present himself on a silver platter. He looked back upon the path that had led him here in disgust, as if it was its fault he was here in the first place. Thoughtful he drew his wand from its hidden place in the left sleeve and uttered a simple word_. "Lumos"_. He took one look back towards the castle and went into the blackness, the white light of the wand illuminating his path.

Every leaf fluttering in the wind caused him to start and whirl around to confront the source of the noise, but no creatures came his way. Once he was certain he saw something, but it turned out that his well placed stunner had only slain a branch. Upon that discovery he was suddenly strangely thankful that he was alone, for that would not have gone well on his reputation.

He picked up his pace but kept shooting fleeting glazes upward, just in case. Despite Gregory's assurances he did not feel safe walking this path. Theodore had told him earlier that he had discovered that Hogwarts housed a herd of _them_. Theo was a nice bloke... but _really_. He was probably just trying to mess with him. Dumbledore couldn't possibly be that stupid-

What was that?

He was on the verge of calling it of when he suddenly spotted the longhaired blonde in a glade, her back was to him, bended over something black on the ground.

_Finally! _He focused all his attention on the blonde and how he was to convince her to help them. Therefore he did not notice exactly _what_ it was she was watching on the ground. For a moment he hesitated, uncertain as to how he should initiate a conversation... Using her first name would properly be a good start.

"Luna! Hi its-"full stop. What in Merlin's name was _that_ on the ground? It almost looked like a miniature... _oh no!_

"Watch out! Get away from it!" In less than a second he was beside her and dragged her away from the monstrosity on the ground. Said monstrosity spread its black bat-like wings and rose to its feet. The foal looked at the pair with wide eyes as black as the darkest night. He backed away with the girl who remained oddly passive...shock?

His wand whipped out, almost on its own accord, he held it firmly while taking in the surroundings. Despite it being in the middle of the day the shadows beneath the trees were heavy. Twice he thought he saw something and twice it appeared to be nothing. Had they not been pressed for time, he would have used his arsenal of spells to make damn sure that nothing was there. But he didn't have such time. The miniature monstrosity, to the blonde's great relief, stayed where it was, but there was no telling when it might change its mind. The sooner they got out of there the better.

As he dragged the Ravenclaw further away she mumbled something he didn't quite catch. He did not ask her to repeat it, since that could be done elsewhere, in more safe surroundings. Almost by the edge of the clearing, Draco cautiously lowered his wand that had been fixed on the creature. Thank Merlin, the creature stayed there!

"You do realize that there is more than one?" What was she one about? Of course there was more than one, which was why they were getting out of there now, before others arrived. Flicking his wand back in a guarded pose instead of offensive he turned away from the little monster only to stop dead in his place. Two thoughts ran through his head at that very moment. The first being that he would _kill_ Gregory if he if he managed to get out of this mess. The second was that Luna had meant what she said quite literally.

In front of him, less the four feet away stood what was a _very_ large Thestral... and it was not alone. Behind it, in the bushes, under the trees stood at least seven of those creatures, all looking straight at him. The foremost of the stepped forward, slowly, carefully, like a cat that had just cornered a particular tasty mouse.

He was _so_ dead.

Frantically he tore away, bolting in the opposite direction, despite the fact that he was well aware that the castle was not in that direction. They just had to get away, find somewhere to hide, fast! They could worry about finding their way back afterwards. Unfortunately, the creatures that blocked the direct path back to the castle, to safety, were only half of the herd. The other half lay in a ring around the clearing. The dark shadows had done well in hiding them, but now they stood out, more visible than anything else. All around him, no matter where he turned, he was met with the blackest of eyes. There was no light in them, no mercy. There was no way out.

A sound behind alarmed him of the approaching danger from behind. The black beast continued its slow but steady pace toward the captured children. Leaves were crushed underneath its damaged hooves, and the stench, the awful stench became almost unbearable to be near. Unwillingly, by instinct, he took a step back, but he knew it wouldn't matter. Even if he managed to get out of the clearing, it would only be a matter of time before they caught him. The murderous beast had wings, how was he to compete with that? Running would serve no purpose, neither would fight. That did not mean though, that he would go down without a fight.

He look to the female standing beside him, strangely he was meet by calm eyes. Nothing in her stance told of fright or danger. She was not afraid, or just very good at hiding it.

"Luna, on my mark stun the nearest one, maybe we can fight our way through." Even as he said it he knew it to be a lie, and so must she had realized, for she did not reach for the wand she no doubt carried on her. Ravenclaws were generally praised for the wisdom, perhaps she did not want to fight because the outcome was a given. He looked back and forth between the large beast that was almost upon them, and her calm visage. Someone had to do something, and if she were simply going to roll over, then he had to.

Just as he lifted his wand with the foulest curse he ever learned on his lips, the wand was apprehended by a slender hand. "Do not be afraid Draco, they do not mean to harm us."

Was she bloody kidding!

He tried to tear his arm lose, but the grip was too tight, and the time was up, the creature was upon him. It breathed in slowly, in deep heaving gasp but it never breathed out, only in. The air suddenly turned cold, biting, like the creature's mere presence was sucking life from the very air. Its sharp yellow teeth snapped in the air right in front of him, getting closer. Then suddenly it pushed him with it head with such a force that he landed on his back on the ground. It then turned to the other standing in the clearing, and Draco realized that it was saving him for last. It walked up close to the slender girl that was standing vey still in front of it, and then...

Then it left.

Just like that.

With a strange mixture of relief, wonder and utter bafflement he witness the creatures leave into the forest one by one, until no one was left, no one but Luna and himself. When he looked back upon the incident he would be unable to exactly tell how long he simply stared after the monsters in disbelief. What he did know though, was that when he came back to his senses, Luna was offering him her hand, so he could get up. He accepted the aid without really thinking about it, his mind was still recovering from the fact that he hadn't died. He was brought out of his musing by a quiet question

"Draco, What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"eh?- excuse me what?"

"You wanted to talk, right? That is why you came out here." The last part of that sentence was not more formed like a statement rather than a question. She spoke like she had been expecting him all along, which of course was silly. For good measure he rubbed his eyes and glanced around again. Not a dream then.

True he almost forgot why he was out here in the first place due to that near- death experience, but he could hardly be blamed for that.

"How did you...?" He left the sentence hang. He was not really sure how he should ask the question without making it sound... well weird.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to make them leave, you did" To that answer he just looked at her, waiting for her to say she was joking. For as much as his manliness enjoyed that answer, it was hardly the truth.

"...me?" he only just kept himself from raising an eyebrow in disbelief, remembering that he needed her, and the girl might take it as an insult. You never knew with Ravenclaws, the got insulted over the silliest things. Personally he thought that it was a trait that must have been caused by too much reading and no contact with other people that didn't have a degree in something.

Admittedly it was not a trait the blond Ravenclaw had ever demonstrated that she possessed before. Usually she would have a certain far-off look in her eyes when she was looking at someone. It was the same look that she gifted anything she gazed at, be it person or object.

Draco knew a few people who possessed the same look but somehow they used it differently than she did. When they used it, it made whoever they happen to glance at feel as worthless as they deemed everything else. She was different. She used the same far-off expression as they did, no matter what see looked at. Her look though was the exact opposite of theirs. She looked at everything as if it were worth the same, but in a good way. Like everything was important, worth something.

She had to believe that, since she was hanging out with Longbottom of all people. The blond figured that the trait must have developed as some sort of self defence mechanism. It was a bit sad to think of, but she probably could not afford to be realistic when surrounded by such company. It must be very unhealthy for one's self-esteem.

"...Draco?" the question brought him back into the real world and left his musings be for the time being. The slender blond was standing with one hand on her hip, the other searching for something in her pocket, something it didn't find.

"What do you mean by saying that? I did not make them go away."

"But you did, you frightened them." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. So, naturally, he had to hear it at least three times before he was certain he heard it right. It didn't make any essence, no matter how he twisted his recollection of the encounter in his head. He told her as much.

"_I_ frightened _them_?"

"Yes, I have never seen them so scared before. They must have sensed something about you that they found terrifying... but this is not what you really wanted to talk about is it?" She gestured with her hand that he should follow and started down the same path that Draco had used. A few minutes they walked in silence. Draco tried a few time to formulate a proper request, but ended before any words could pass his lips. He could not afford to mess this up, but the words kept escaping him. The terrifying encounter with the Thestrals' had made him forget all he had prepared to say.

"Is it about the security check tomorrow?"

"How did you know that?"

"I take that as a yes," She smiled. "I get to know a lot of things. People seem to talk a lot when they are around me. I think they don't believe it matters if I overhear them." She said that in the same manner as someone would describe what they had for breakfast. Some unimportant part of one's normal day. "Someone released the owls, and cursed the Hufflepufs, I know it was not Gryffindor or my own house, and the only leaves yours. It made perfect sense that you would want to hide your involvement" She added this with a small strange smile.

"Yes, you are correct. I... I have preformed a few spells that I would greatly prefer they won't learn of. It is not anything illegal, not at all, it is just spell that are hard to explain the use of. I was hoping that you would help in this manner." He didn't want to insult her by using that formal speech he had practiced for the occasion, even as it returned to memory. Somehow it seemed like an insult after what she just told him. Obviously the girl was cleverer than she was getting credit for.

"Of course I will help."

"Yes, I know it is a strange request since we hardly-wait, what?"

"Yes, I would very much like to help you." She gave him a dream like smile and took his hand in her own as the neared the castle.

That went on surprisingly easy. Immediately he thought that it was some sort of trick, a deception, but her eyes told a different story. The Slytherin had always prided himself in the ability to judge character, and there didn't seem to be a drop of deception in her. "We can do it right away if you want."

To that he just nodded a bit taken aback at her forwardness. They walked side by side for a while, nearing the castle and its wide gates that in a way appeared very intimidating.

"You did not need to wear a disguise Draco, I am sure if you just asked that Harry would help you."

"... Excuse me?" He skilfully kept the dread form his voice. She hadn't just said what he thought she said. He refused to believe it, she could not know about that. He had used Polyjuice for Merlin's sake! People don't see past that, no one.

"When we were learning the patronus charm, you came in disguised, that was not necessary. If you had just asked I am sure Harry would have taught you how to perform the spell." Those words brought the blond to a full stop. His heart to a few extra beats while his eyes widened a fraction. His first instinct was to deny it, but as his gaze locked with hers, it was obvious that she knew. There really was no point in trying.

"...how do you know that?" He asked quietly, almost in a whisper. What if she had shared that information with others?

"You didn't move like her, you walked like a boy and talked weird, and Cho Chang's patronus is a swan, not a fox. A patronus almost never change, it was weird that hers did, just from one night to the other."

"But that could have been anyone in that disguise. How did you know it was me?"

"The nargles told me, they are very perspicacious"...Nargels? Nargels didn't tell anyone anything. They were just lesser spirits that used mistletoe as a habitant. It wouldn't surprise him though if they had told her now that he thought about it, they were cruel creatures, almost a bad as the tooth fairies. The only real difference was that Nargels were smaller and had lesser teeth.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, I haven't told anyone." She didn't offer an explanation as to why that was. Draco didn't want to press the matter, but she was looking at him like she desired an explanation as to why he had been there, but was too polite to ask for it. Now that he thought about it, there really wasn't' any harm in doing just that, but not in details of course.

"I wasn't trying to spy on you or the others. I was running from the inquisitorial squad when I found your training room by chance I know it sounds like a bad excuse, but there was another reason why I was using poly juice. A reason I am afraid cannot tell you, it is not my secret to tell" To that she just nodded, without commenting further.

"I... thank you, for not exposing me to the others Luna." To that she smiled and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder, in an inexperienced manner. Like she was copying a gesture she had only seen but never done. Somehow that realisation made his heart tighten, like a great weight had settled there. He couldn't explain what it was.

"Don't mention it."

The gates were upon them before Draco realized it. He had been too caught up in the conversation to realize the consequences of being seen with her would put a stop to their plans. To make up for it before they were seen he pulled of his cloak and scarf and handed it to her. The cloak was, of course, too large on her, but that was not an un normal occurrence. Some people deliberately bought robes and cloaks a few numbers bigger so that they could fit more layers of clothing inside. It was sensible considering that the only heating they had in the castle was the occasional torch or heating spell.

She pulled up the hood and draped the scarf around her neck in a manner that hid her lower face. With the emblem on the cloak and the silver and green striped scarf she looked almost like a Slytherin. Again he was a bit baffled at the mere thought that she was willing to do this at all. The risk was considerable, even if it was done for friends, and he couldn't really claim that he was.

Without incident they made it to the dungeons where he asked her to close her eyes. For the rest of the journey he led her by hand. It was best for both of them if she couldn't describe the way to the Slytherin dormitories, in case she was ever asked by the inquisitorial squad. Somehow just knowing that was condemning... and Professor Snape would have his head if he ever found out that Draco had shared that secret with a Ravenclaw.

It might be considered a very dangerous move to bring a stranger into the dormitories, considering the present situation. The truth was though that they didn't have a lot of other choices. The common room was about the only room these days that they were still allowed to gather in. The only other places were during classes and meals, and those times were both under supervision. It was only a matter of time before the dormitories would not be a safe haven anymore... if they still were.

He glanced over his shoulder as he whispered the password to the stone wall that hid the Slytherin common rooms behind it. It was better to be on the safe side, he reminded himself as he and his saviour slid into the room ahead and left the corridor behind.

The whole procedure was over surprisingly fast. Luna mastered the spell within minutes, which in itself was quite a feat considering the difficulty of the spell. Every single Slytherin was brought in and had their wand's memory deleted. For good measure Luna was kept disguised in Draco's cloak the entire time. Though it was uncomfortable to admit, there was a risk of traitors among their number. And in such a case Lune would not take the fall. For whatever case she had decided to help them, he was determined not to let it be rewarded with treachery.

He flanked her as she muttered the spell in whisper. That was also a security measure, just in case. Before long it was over. Everyone but a few was led back to their dormitories when the process was complete. Still her hood wasn't removed, the only ones who knew the Ravenclaws identity were, Draco, Gregory, and Witu. It was to stay that way. No one else was to know until it was safe. When everyone but the aforementioned had left Witu stepped close to the Ravenclaw.

"You cannot be thanked enough for what you have done for us. We will not forget your kindness." Witu stiffened, knowing how poor those words sounded. Little else could be done though. If the blond Ravenclaw student was given a token of any kind, then it could link her to them, endangering them both. It was very visible in Witu's expression that the young Ravenclaw would be rewarded when it became safe enough to do so, but it could not be done now. Slytherins never forgot a depth, never. "We will never forget this. The head girl vowed before she turned to the blond Slytherin standing at her side.

"Draco, you will accompany her and make sure she gets back safe. Gregory and Blaise will follow at a distance. Just to be sure." The last part was added almost like it wasn't meant to. She bowed lightly to the Ravenclaw, as was only proper, before she departed to the dormitories. When she reached the door she stopped and looked back. "When you get back, go see your class mates, make sure that your wands have the same history."

They nodded in answer. Erasing the wands' memories were only half the battle so to speak. They would be having a very long night casting the spells they had used in their classes plus a few more to make the scheme believable. The blond Slytherin almost groaned at the mere thought. Another bloody night without sleep!

The journey to Ravenclaw house was fortunately uneventful. He spotted the inquisitorial squad twice, but both times they were occupied in other doings. Only when they neared Ravenclaw house, according to Luna, was the silence broken by her voice.

"Why are you still worried Draco?" She looked at him from underneath the hood with questioning eyes that still managed to look far-off.

"It's just... life seem very complicated these days." There were simply too many possibilities of being discovered, and Merlin only knows what would happen then. It would happen eventually, he knew that. Sooner or later one of them was going to slip up. There were too many enemies, and too few friends. And while speaking of friends...

"Luna, why did you help us?

He was expecting a large and complicated explanation about her willingness to aid them, but her answer was surprisingly simple.

"Because you asked Draco." She removed his cloak and scarf and handed them to him gently, as if the clothing was made of the finest silk. She turned from him, but then stopped and walked back. She took his hand in a sincere manner, and looked directly in his eyes for the first time that day.

"Don't look for enemies where there are none. I personally believe that there are already plenty as it is" And with that she was gone. He watched her making her way down the empty corridor and into the darkness that waited at the other end, with small dancing steps.

-[page break]-

The security check ended without any problems at all. No wand was found with curses that they had not permission to use, none at all. That did not go over well this Rickett or any other member of the inquisitorial squad who knew for a fact that, the Slytherins must have done something to pull it off.

Unfortunately for them, they couldn't prove anything. In essence all they had were suspicions, nothing more. Though that might have worked when only Umbridge ruled, slightly more was demanded by the unspeakables. So in the end they reluctantly had to let the Slytherins go. Rickett though, voiced his displeasure by grapping Draco and pulling him aside just as he stepped out of the great hall.

"Don't think that you get away with this. Sooner or later you are going to slip up, and I'll be there when you do, I promise you that." Rickett clenched his hand more firmly in the others robe, and left it at that. The dark-haired Hufflepuff's anger for him had made a turn for the worse after the 'owl incident. The blond noted that with an inward smile that the former so powerful leader of the inquisitorial squad hated him so much, but dared not go any further than what he was doing now.

"I am afraid that I do not know what you are referring to Rickett." He brushed the others hand off him in a manner that heavily suggested that Rickett was not really anyone the Slytherin should be bothered with. Rickett tightened his jaws but did otherwise not react. He stared into the others eyes before he let go of the blond with and leaned in to deliver a whispered message.

"Remember my promise, when you slip up... I will be there" then the other left in the direction of a gathering of Hufflepuffs, all bearing the badge of the inquisitorial squad.

Those words stayed in clear memory longer than the blond would care to admit. He did not like to admit it, but the Hufflepuff was right. It was only a matter of time before he slipped up in this dangerous game, and what would happen then? When someone was caught out in the real world they just disappeared. Would the same happen here? It was not by far a comforting thought. But one that demanded, needed, attention.

But what could he do about it that he hadn't already done?

They couldn't stop what they were doing but they continue either, it was too risky. He really didn't want to know what would happen when someone was finally caught and someone would be soon at this rate. But what could be done to prevent it? There were only two options he saw now. The first option was to try to wait it out and maybe train the _Ira mordred_ for good measure, now that wands were out of the picture. It would probably not be the last time their wands were checked so the shouldn't use those anymore outside classes.

The second option, the one he was leaning against, was leaving the school before thing got worse than they were.

Because they _would_ get worse.

It was only a matter of time.

It took no genius to see where things were going. He doubted greatly that there was anyone that hadn't realized this by now. What was only remaining to see was what act that would trigger that event. They could not just simply wait for it. They had to go. But how? And to where?

He almost wished that they had not managed to get the newspapers back, for they didn't bring back good news anymore. Slytherins were no longer desired in public space the paper said when he read it this morning. They were not exactly _forbidden_ to go there, but it was close enough to be a ban. Number of Slytherins had disappeared, all from the same area, and all outspoken opponents to the new regime. Two might disappear in such a manner and one could still call it a coincidence... but not 15.

When one took into account that every single one of them was high ranking officials... it was frightfully easy to deduct that they had been removed forcibly by an organized group. He dearly hoped that it wasn't the ministry.

What made it worse was that no one seemed to care. The small article about the incident was just read through once with disinterest. Wherever or not the Ministry was to blame for the disappearances, it was painfully obvious that their attempt to alienate the Slytherins had been successful.

He doubted very much that the situation would change anytime soon. Especially not due to the violent attacks the dark lord had committed. The violence committed was horrifying and the attacks happened in greater and greater numbers. People were scared, and they needed someone to blame.

Slytherin was a convenient target in that regard.

It was true that he could not exactly predict hwo bad the situation would become, or if it didn't get any worse than this. But he would not take that risk. Better flee now and come back later _if_ the matter settled, than being stuck here with no way out if it indeed got worse.

He spoke the password to the stone wall, and a thick wooden door appeared that allowed him passage into the hidden room behind it. It was an odd room that he had found by chance one night he had patrol duty. It was almost as wide as the great hall, but not quite as long. Old and worn out furniture was scattered around the room, and dust lay heavy everywhere. Chairs were lying in all matter of conditions around the room. For lack of better room it had been decided that their training should be conducted there. The dust scattered as he moved forward into the room and sat down in one of the best preserved chairs.

The light from the flames danced on the walls as he waited for Pansy and Theo. After last night the three of them had decided that they needed to train their _Ira mordred_ now that they could no longer use their wand as they wished. It had been a close call last night, there was no reason to repeat that mistake. Originally he had had the foolish notion that everyone could just use the ancient gems instead of their wands and thought nothing more of it.

It turned out afterwards that only Pansy and Theo had one. The _Ira mordred_ gems were _extremely_ rare. Despite the fact the Slytherin held a large amount of students of old families, almost none had a gem like that. A couple of the seventh years had one, but almost no one else had. A greater number of students, like Gregory and Astoria, were promised one by their parents, but they would not be bound to it before their 19th birthday. Which left the fighting force severely weakened. Only less than a handful had the gems, and most of those that had, like him, was not quite sure how to use it.

One thing that made the gems even rarer was the fact that once it had been bound to a person, it would not accept to be bound to another, unless the new bearer was related to the former by blood. Once an _Ira mordred_ was bound it could only stay in the family line, the gem would accept a link with no other.

The door suddenly creaked and the two figures that he had been expecting entered the room and closed the thick wooden door behind them. In the same moment the door completely shut close then it shrank in size until it was gone, leaving nothing behind but the bare wall.

He smiled as they entered and almost pulled his sleeves up before he remembered that he wasn't going to use his wand and thus didn't need to do that.

"What took you so long, did someone keep you?" When pansy eyes briefly flickered briefly in anger he knew that bad news was coming his way. His heart sank, as he waited for her to speak further.

"In a sense... I am afraid we have bad news Draco." She cast a glance at Theo for some reason and the straightened her shoulders.

"The Graham... is not going to be ready for the match against Hufflepuff this Friday, or for the one against Gryffindor for that matter." She flung a hand out in obvious irritation and slammed it into the wooden surface of an old closet.

"...Please say that you are kidding."

"Unfortunately not, as soon as we are finished here I promised him that we would visit him in the hospital wing." It came out almost in a hiss, like she could barely contain her fury. The explanation for the anger seemed to go deeper that the fact that Graham had been injured.

"No matter what he's is going to say, it is obvious that we need a new member, and a new captain." She added calmly, almost as an afterthought. Her tightened jaw unveiled that she was not as calm as she appeared.

Well... That was just awesome, like they had not enough problems as it was. True, compared to the other problems they were battling with, Quiddich seemed insignificant, but a victory against hufflepuff was just what they needed to raise everyone's spirits. It would show the rest of slytherins that they were not beaten yet. He was aware that if they won, it would only be a symbolic victory with no real consequences. But a symbolic victory was still a victory.

"Let's begin with _lumos,_ it is relatively harmless._" _Theo suggested to end the conversation. Draco was just about to tell him that the spell was not completely harmless considering it could leave someone blind for seven minutes. He decided not to say anything, due to the fact that he could not recall another spell that would be better. With confidence Theodore stepped a few meters away facing away from them, he spoke the spell and everything was bathed in a blinding white light.

-[Page break]-

"I think I am blind!" Pansy rubbed her eyes vigorously in an attempt to dispel the effects of the spell. The comment annoyed the blond Slytherin and a glance he cast her showed her as much if she had been able to see it. Currently he was leading her by hand so she didn't walk straight into a wall. Despite her obvious disadvantage right now, she didn't really have anything to complain about, she was only temporarily without a clear sight.

Theo walking in front of them was limping heavily due to a spell Draco cast. Apparently _accio_ was somewhat imprecise. When he had attempted to summon Theodore's glove, he got it... but he also got the rest of Theodore. Apparently the spell was powerful enough to summon another _person_ when used by the 'Ira Mordred', and the person in question was summoned_ very _fast_. _ That was also the reason why Draco was sporting a considerable bruise on his right arm.

Draco, like the other two, was half drenched in water. In addition to that, the blond was also walking barefoot. Theo had attempted to stick the blond's shoes to the floor and in that regard the other Slytherin was successful... a bit too successful. The _colloshoo _spell locked Draco's shoes to the ground... permanently. They had to be left behind.

The three of them had come to two very important conclusions, due to the previous events.

One, that there was a _good_ reason why wands were invented.

Second, that an _Aguamenti_ should never be uttered in an enclosed space of any kind while wielding the gems, _never_. They had to find a new room to train in now, the old one was flooded.

Mercifully no one saw them return to the common room in that state. Not one of them dared to comment on their unsuccessfulness to master their gems that would be adding insult to injury. Theo went straight to bed, despite the fact that that the other two tried to convince him to go with them to the hospital wing. Drained by the use of the gem, Theo cashed into dreamland before his head touched the pillow.

Draco was not feeling on top of the world himself, but he noted that he was considerable better off than the two others. Pansy looked like she was ready to drop on the spot, while he only felt very drowsy and admittedly a bit lightheaded.

A quick change of clothing later, both Pansy and himself were making their way to the hospital wing. They had almost reached the hospital wing when they ran into someone that Draco had hoped had been somewhere else, Smith. He was flanked by two other Aurors that looked severely displeased.

"Oh, young Malfoy I was hoping I would run into you." The dark haired towered over the blond, and leaned in closer than was truly necessary.

"Miss Parkinson, please go on ahead, I wish to speak to Draco alone." Pansy's eyes narrowed, but with a stiff nod from Draco she did as was asked of her. What Smith didn't see was that her restored sight never wavered from the two, until she entered the two thick doors that protected the hospital wing. Steven waited a few seconds for good measure before he grabbed the younger by the arm and dragged him into an empty class room. The two aurors took position on each side of the door on the outside. The door was slammed close and locked with a spell the blond did not know.

"Accio Draco Malfoy's wand." He whispered and the wand flew into his hands before the blond could snatch it from the air. The other just grinned and placed the wand gently inside his own robes as he send the disarmed Slytherin a patronizing smile.

"I consider myself a patient man young Malfoy, but I must say that you are testing my patience."

His eyes locked with the younger and suddenly Draco felt a great headache blossom out of nowhere. He winched and his hand flew to his head when the pain intensified. Suddenly it was gone just a sudden as it came. What in Merlin's name was that?

"How did you do what? I know for certain that it was you and yet we found nothing."

"Do what exactly? I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Give me some credit Malfoy, I am holding my current rank for a reason. I know for a fact that it was you who gave the book to Skeeter, I also know that you somehow tampered with everyone's wands during the security check." Smith stepped a bit away and leaned away with a thoughtful expression domination his features.

"Prove it then." To those words the other just straightened and shrugged in an arrogant manner. Draco saw it for the false front it was. Smith tried to appear calm and uncaring, but his anger shone through the poor attempt. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his fingers in indecision.

"I am only going to ask you this once Mr. Malfoy. What did you do, and how did you do it?"

The blond did not even dignify that question with an answer. His eyes flicked to the door, but there was no way he was getting out there without the right unlocking charm, and he only knew _alahomora_. Even if he got through, there would be two highly trained aurors on the other side waiting for him. Smith stepped away from the wall when it was obvious that the student wasn't going to answer.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Malfoy? I can do this the hard way, and I assure you it will be _very_ uncomfortable." There was a frightening glint in the aurors eyes when he said those words, like he actually meant to do something. But he couldn't do that!

...could he?

Once again the Slytherins's eyes fled to the door, despite the fact that he knew that it might as well have been a brick wall on the other side of the world. It became painfully obvious that he was not getting out, not before Smith let him. Not at all a comforting thought. Smith noted the other's discomfort that much was obvious from the smirk that spread across his rough lips.

The moment his back was against the wall was the moment he discovered that he had been backing away. Smith had a strange look in his eyes, not one that the younger man cared for at all. Was the auror just trying to frighten him, or was he really going to do something? The answer came to seconds later when Draco found a wand inches away from his face.

"_Legilimens!"_

Author's note:

Hi I am not dead :) I don't know if anyone is still reading the story, but if there are then I will do my best to finish it!

My updates are long in between, but I fully intend to finish the story. I will _try _to keep updating more often. To accomplice that the following chapters will be shorter than this one _Chapter 13 - God, I miss the screaming _will be uploaded as soon as I get time finish it.

P.s. The chapter title is a quotation from Luna Lovegood.


	14. God, I miss the screaming

13- **God, I miss the screaming**

Agony

Pure agony cursed inside him. Pictures were thrown across his eyes and ripped to shreds almost before he could understand what they were. Images were flowing above, around and beneath him in a vortex, flung behind his eyes so he had to watch. Dim whispers rose and fell, echoed in the vast emptiness that lay beyond. Flashes of light rammed into his view and disappeared into the swilling darkness that shrouded everything else in an ever twisting fog.

He was burning. An intense scorching pain tore through him stemming from his eyes and travelling into all parts of his body. The blood in his veins burned like liquid fire, pricking like a hundred needles into his skin. He could see nothing but pure blackness in between the pictures that somehow carried a distinctive familiarity. Dark green eyes suddenly glared through the chaos and held his entire being in a vice grip, his breath caught as cold fingers ghosted the skin of his neck. The images swirled even more violent, the vortex turning into an uncontrollable storm, the blurry whispers into a thousand roars. His breath became erratic Memories were caught, torn apart and scattered in a wild wind of fragmented pictures that didn't fit together at all.

Where was he?

What was happening?

Suddenly he was in his room holding a small object... a prefect badge...? no, it was too small. He then realized that he was not standing in his room but in the hall back home. The draperies that hung from the wall lifted and fell violently like caught in a storm, but not even the mildest of breezes was felt against his skin, nothing did, nothing but the pain that had blessedly dimmed. A tall dark-haired man stood beside him and meet the younger mans confused look with an uncaring stare. There was something dark about the other, something very wrong. By instinct he knew that this man didn't belong here.

Who was he?

Whoever that man was he had no business here, he should _not_ be here. As if in response to that decision the room slowly turned darker, flaying in the edges like an old piece of cloth left in the dust too long. Then the world went swirling out of focus, a strange scratching noise overpowered all other sounds. Voices..? Voices rose and fell in a howling chorus, before they disappeared when he was plunged into another scene. One with smiles and laughter, someone was holding a book up to inspection. They were surrounded by glaring eyes in a sea of blackness, like a part of the scene itself had been whisked away. The people knew of the hate and saw the glares, but they were still smiling like it didn't matter. The one with the book seemed familiar, a young girl with dark hair.

Pansy...?

A terrible force flung him aside, away from the smiling memory and into a darker one. A hall... he was standing in a small dark hallway, the wall were painted in sickly grey-green colour that dripped onto the wooden floor beneath. The shadow wrapped everything in almost complete darkness… there was a door in front of him, an old battered door that seemed somehow familiar. Long pale thin lines were carved in the dark wood. The two pairs of five lines were in some places just etched into the surface but in other place they dug desperately deep...He didn't know why he was so certain, but those lines...they hadn't been there before.

Why were they here now?

A sound below the dry scratching noise alerted him to someone standing behind him. A dark figure stood at the end of the hallway, his features hidden by the darkness that surrounded him. It froze in its movements as it saw him, slowly turning and stared. An uncomfortable coldness spread through his gut when subjected to that stare. At first it did not move, simply standing there studying the creature before him. Whatever it was it was dangerous, something inside him screamed he should run.

But he couldn't

The door behind him was locked, the handle dissolved into mist-like darkness under his hand when he made a desperate reach for it. The only thing that remained firm was the dark wooden surface and the marks on it. The figure started to come closer with long threatening strides, too close. Suddenly the reason why those marks where there, were painfully obvious. His back pressed against the door, knowing that he could not get past the figure whose features was still unseen, the hall was to slim, he would never make it past.

Suddenly there was a presence beside him, the dark one with green eyes, the same from before. The presence beside him wanted to know who it was, pressuring him into going forward. But he shouldn't, he shouldn't go forward. He didn't know why but he knew he shouldn't. If he did something bad would happen.

He resisted, the pain that had receded tore to new heights. The grey eyes clenched together, pale fingers digging into his head, but he remained still and the scene slipped away before him, like fine sand yielding to a storm. Somewhere, someone was screaming, a hollow horrible sound that echoed against the walls of this nightmare, giving it physical form. Liquid blackness flowed beneath him twisting and turning like a living thing. Extensions of it stuck around his ankles with clawed fingers digging into his skin and tightened, gripping him and dragging him down.

Resist, he had to resist! He reached for everything within reach but nothing was closer enough. The fingers brushed against a cold pale object that lay limp and unresisting in the dark embrace... a hand. Belonging to someone he knew. Shock shot through him, desperately he flung himself ahead, trying to reach her but she was already gone. The icy blue eyes had looked at him once with sadness before they were swallowed up in blackness and sank beneath. He was alone in darkness.

This wasn't real, this couldn't be real.

Wake up...

He had to wake up.

WAKE UP!

Something tore apart and he was plunged into a bright cold scene and thrown to the ground. The first thing he noted was that the screaming had stopped. His heart thundered ahead in his chest, fluttering against his breast like panicking bird in a cage. He was lying on something, something cold and hard. The agonizing pain in his head was still there, but know manageable. His mouth was dry and his throat sore like he had been yelling too much too long. The grey eyes blinked and with shaking hands he pushed himself up in upright position. The floor was cold beneath his hand and he lifted his gaze to see a bare unlit room. What was this place? Why was he here?

"Impressive. It didn't think your would have the strength to do that." The cold calculating voice sounded almost bored. The tall man lazily tapped a finger on the wand he had stolen while he sent the fallen figure a condescending smile. When the grey eyes meet with green, Draco remembered everything. "If you think _that_ was bad, then I'll have to disappoint you." Smith's tall figure stepped closer holding the wand pointed at the student. "I promise you that it will get much worse if you do not stop resisting."

The wand lifted, knowing very well what the auror would do, Draco threw his hands up in front of his face to protect himself.

"Wait! No wait! DON'T!" a tense silence dominated the room, only the blonds hectic breathing broke the silence. There had to be a way to get out of this but by Merlin he couldn't see one. Wide grey eyes meet with narrowed green ones. The Slytherin realized to his horror that not only where there no mercy in those eyes, but a sadistic smile started to blossom at the edge of the auror's lips. That bastard was enjoying this.

The blond forced his arms down and pushed himself to his feet, the heart still hammered in his chest but he didn't allow his unease to show. It was a struggle to remain standing, his legs felt numb and he couldn't force them to stop shaking, but he was _not_ staying on the floor. The Slytherin would not give the other the satisfaction, not matter what-

No matter what he did…

The realization of his current situation hit him like a battle ram. He was locked defenceless in a room with a man that was completely insane. He wrestled his features into a complete passive shield, and spoke slowly forcing the frantic breathing under control.

"You can't do this... You can't do this do this, it is against the law." Draco had to stall, Pansy would not just leave him with this man, she would get help... she had to. He was not sure how long he had been here but he doubted it was very long. Smith had to be kept talking for as long as possible. The Slytherin did not know how many times he could manage to resist that horrible spell. He didn't even bloody know what it was! If there only was some way he could get a hold on his wand, he couldn't use his other means of defence, the '_ira'_, for if he used it too much would be jeopardized.

He had to get his wand, but how on earth was he supposed to accomplice that? The man before him was a trained soldier, and he was just a child. The hands shook and he tightened them into fists to make it stop, the worst thing he could do now was panic.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy? Certain laws have changed greatly in the last six months." Smiths smile widened lazily into a grin that showed far too many teeth. The teen backed up, his thoughts running into ten different directions, but no answer to this horrible situation came forward. His mouth opened and closed only a harsh soundless gasp broke free of his throat. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would get him out of here. Not without betraying everyone. He backed up further furiously trying to come up with a response, but none came, and he was out of time. Smith took another step closer, towering over the trembling slytherin and effectively trapping Draco in a corner. "Well if you won't consider... then let's try again shall we?"

The wand lifted and once again his world was ripped apart

-[page break]-

"I can do this all day Draco."

The limp figure on the ground to which the auror spoke to didn't react. Small hollow gasps broke the silence apart from the slight continued clang of metal against stone that stemmed from one of the blonde's uncontrollably shaking hands. Draco though did not note any of this. His eyes were wide open but they did not see anything before them, occasionally the grey eyes flickered back and forth without focusing on anything other than what was happening in his head.

The world seemed surreal, like everything was encased in a thick fog, miles away and unimportant. Despite the fact that the Slytherin knew the auror had stopped his attack, memories kept flashing behind his eyes, but they were distorted, wrong. They showed him things that he knew for a fact had never happened. The false memories stitched together with the right ones, mashing together like the fractures of a forgotten dream and making a perversion. It didn't make any sense so he tried not to pay too much attention to it, but he knew he couldn't stay in his head much longer. He felt like he was losing himself in the torrent of true and fake memories. In there, he could block the world out but he dared not find relief in the chaos they created. If he stayed in there too long, he didn't think he would be able to come back.

"We can make this easy Draco... or we can make it _very_ easy." The voice spoke again in the silence only broken by wheezing breathing. Straws of hair clung to his damp skin effectively blocking the sight of one of his eyes. Somehow that was comforting. Breathing was hard, like some heavy weight prevented him from drawing in air... perhaps he shouldn't bother. The pain had been all he could think about before, but it had finally disappeared... or he just didn't feel it anymore. A merciful numbness pervaded his entire being, overriding any other feeling. It was like being pleasantly tired after a long day, only the numbness felt too... deep, too complete.

"Either way you are not leaving the room before I am done with you." The voice did not react to being ignored, as if the creature who owned the voice expected as much. His reasons didn't really matter to the blond, as long as the man just stopped using that horrendous spell. The only good thing about hearing those demeaning words was that the bastard hadn't got what he wanted. Draco hadn't betrayed his friends.

At least not yet

The spell seemed to be one that allowed the caster access to another person's memories, but it seemed to be very unspecific. In other words, Smith could force his way in, but he only saw what Draco allowed him to see. The auror could be distracted by other unimportant memories if the blond focussed enough on them, but this would only last for a time. His concentration was slipping and so was his energy. Smith would win this fight if it continued much longer like this. They both knew that.

But he would be dammed if he gave in without a fight!

Even if it was one he would lose

The thick soles of Smith boots neared and stopped just in front of the students head. Swiftly the other kneeled down and a hand snatched out around Draco's neck, forcing his head to turn upward. "The time is up Draco, tell me _now_, or will get my answers by other means." The Wand was lifted in a silent threat, it was held at the ready in case Draco's answer was a refusal.

Which of course it would be

"Y-you a-are insane-e!" The blond gasped the words out in short wheezing syllables. A sneer accompanied by the harshest glare he could summon, like he was beholding something particularly vile."T-this _is_ illegal. W-why else a-are your bu-buddies outside, and n-not here?" The student didn't care that every syllable tore like knives through his throat or that small black dots began circling the outline of his vision. He didn't care at all but for the fact the Smith self-satisfied smile was wiped off. With a jerk the wand was lifted an inch higher, the now familiar spell already at the bastards lips. Before the merest sound could escape his lips however, a loud knocking sounded from the door.

Both occupants force instantly, but for very different reasons.

Before Draco realized it his neck was released and Smith was already pulling the door open. From this distance he could barely pick up a few words here or there, but whatever news it was, it wasn't welcome judging from the look Smith's face adopted. It was a strange mix of irritation and disgust. When the deep voice ended it's report the tall green eyed auror flung the door wide open and marched out, barking a command as he went. The Slytherin couldn't hear the exact words but the finger pointed his way left no illusion about whom the inquisitor was talking about. He pushed against the ground with his trembling palms in an attempt to get up and he did, but only on his knees before he had to pause.

That bastard still has his wand.

That was the first thought that ran through his mind as one of the bulky guards heaved him onto his feet. They weren't done with him yet it seemed. Half dragged, half carried the blind soon found himself in the wide corridor that seemed unnecessary bright after all that time spent in the darkened room. Unfortunately the next thing he noticed was the fact that Smith had not yet left. He looked ahead from where the familiar sound of flinging curses originated. It sounded like at least a dozen was duelling, and violently at that. What on earth was going on? Was somebody attacking the school? Somehow he thought not, the aurors did not seem worried at all, they seemed almost… eager. But why would they do that? Who was fighting? None of those questions was answered because didn't dare to voice them out loud. He doubted he would get any answers anyway, and the last thing he wanted right now was for Smith to direct his attention back to him. Strangely a comment from the other guard to the tall inquisitor brought a smile to Smith's lips.

"Take him below. I'll finish my conversation with him later." Complying to Smith's order the tall guard tightened his grip on the prisoner. Just before they passed Smith he turned to face the blond with a bored expression dominating his features, but with a dangerous glint in his eyes. An icy shock shot through him when those eyes met with his own.

"And oh, Draco?"

"What?" The hoarse voice was not one the teenager could recognise as his own, it sounded like it belonged to somebody else.

"I would greatly suggest that you don't try to escape." Smith sounded like he discussing something particularly pleasant, the smile he sent the Slytherin was disturbingly wide, it showed far too many teeth. "You would find the consequences steep."

To be continued

Author's note

MaR , Tomatocream and Isolda, thank you for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
